Kasumi cares
by JAY ROCK 1127
Summary: Kasumi's relationship with Ranma changes after she gets sick and he has to watch over her. He then shares some personal things of his with her and after hearing some of his secrets, seeing what he has been through, and liking how he has been treating her, her feelings change toward Ranma and her family for treating him so poorly.
1. Birthsay update

Hey guys it's me and I read a review the other day saying that Ranma was to efiminated and I just wanted to clear some things up. Ranma in this story has come to learn that he is fine with being a girl, and he sees nothing wrong with it. The reason he wants to be like a girl is so he can better understand what it is like to be one and avoid the responsibilities of being a man for a little bit of time. He is mostly doing this for, one, to please Akane whenever he is with her so he knows what a woman wants from a man. And two he doesn't like being a man at times because of the responsibility that people place on him; that he doesn't want. If you look through the canon manga or anime you can see what I am talking about, when Genma has abused him as a young child, he always doesn't know when to shut up, or people would just use him to get what they want. If you were to think about all of that, you would understand why Ranma wants to be a girl and he doesn't show any of usual charecteristics in this story. Anyway I just wanted to clear that up, because it was bothering me that I might be a little vague in the story on why Ranma wants to be a girl.


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm a fan of the show so tell me what you guys think in the comments and give me some ideas of what you would like to see if your guys want me to continue. Also I don't own any of the rights to ranma 1/2 please support the official release from viz media and rumiko takahash**

* * *

It was a peaceful morning night with everyone in the tendo residence resting up in there own rooms. Except one tendo got up really early as her alarm went off at 4:00 am and woke her to start her day.

Kasumi was getting up really early in the morning to go take a bath and start her day taking care of the household. She walked over to the furo to get herself cleaned but noticed that the light was on and there was an occupied sign up on the door 'hmm someone must have forgotten to turn off the lights whoever was last using it oh well' Kasumi thought as she proceeded to strip down to the nude and open the door to see that it was ranma in the furo.

Ranma looked at the door to see who it was but immediately looked away with his hand covering his face as he saw Kasumi in the nude.

"Oh my I'm so sorry ranma I didn't know that you were in here." Kasumi blushed apologetically."but may I ask why are you in here so early." Kasumi asked as she closed the door to the furo and spoke to ranma on the other side.

"I woke up really early like you did kasumi and I tried falling back asleep but I couldn't so I thought a bath may be able to relax me a little you know." Ranma responded to Kasumi question.

"Oh I see" Kasumi said faintly as ranma noticed this brought awareness for him.

"Hey Kasumi are you alright you don't sound to good." Ranma asked anxiously

"Ohh yes I fell quite Finnn.." kasumi finished what she said faintly as she collapsed onto the ground.

Ranma looked at the door to see Kasumi's shadow start to fall and heard a loud thud when her her body came in contact with the floor." Oh my kami"

Ranma hurried out of the tub and dried himself off then put on a pair of boxers to go out and check on Kasumi.

When he opened the door he saw a nude Kasumi in the floor and went to her side. Before ranma could examine her he put a towel over her body to cover her bare skin.

Ranma then proceeded to look at kasumi to see what happened.

He grabbed the eldest tendo's wrist to see if there was a pulse. Luckily he got a few and relaxed. "Okay she has a pulse that is good but her ki is moving extremely slow." Ranma whispered.

Next he put his hand over Kasumi's face to see if she was still breathing and he felt few gasps of air hit his hand. "Okay another good sign." He whispered again

After that he put his hand on her forehead and surely enough she was burning up. "Ohh man she needs to get back to bed right away." Ranma then proceeded to wrap up the rest of her body with the towel and pick up Kasumi and take her to her room.

* * *

Akane was finally getting up starting to get ready to go on her morning run.

She was putting on her clothes that's she laid out the night before and was all dress in shorts and a yellow top.

She decided to wait a little bit in her room until some of sun came up and begin her run on the break of dawn.

As she was waiting in her room she heard footsteps coming outside her room in the hallway. She decided to peek from her door and saw that it was ranma carrying Kasumi in his arms."that pervert" Akane said quietly angered

Ranma was walking slowly across the hallway with Kasumi in his arms noticing how peaceful she looked while she was like this.

"She looks really peaceful even when she is not awake." Ranma whispered to himself as he looked back up again to go to Kasumi's room.

Kasumi while still in ranma's arms was able to open her eyes very lightly but her vision was blurry when she opened her eyes. After a couple of seconds of adjusting her vision the first thing that she noticed was that she wasn't on the ground but almost as if she was floating.

The she looked around to see where she was at but couldn't make much out as it was dim black in the house.

The only thing that she could see was that someone was carrying her and she was able to make out who it was.'ranma' Kasumi thought in shock as she quickly fainted again into another slumber.

Ranma then proceeded to Kasumi's room as he kicked the door lightly to get in as it was already half open.

Ranma then walked over to Kasumi's bed and laid her softly on her bed while guiding her head softly on the pillow. He then grabbed the covers and put them over Kasumi as she was still in the towel.

Ranma wouldn't want to have Kasumi in bed in The nude but what was he supposed to do dress her himself and give Akane an actual reason to call him a pervert"uhh uhh I'm not going to let that happen." Ranma shook his head as he said that and immediately walked out of the room quietly being careful not to wake Kasumi up.

After getting out of the room quietly ranma closed the door behind him and was relieved '*shoo* now's that's out of the way I think I might have to give a doc a visit about what is going on with kasumi' ranma thought as he was standing still at Kasumi's door.

But as he finished that thought he heard running and yelling coming towards him. He saw it was Akane with her mallet in hand ready to hit ranma"RANMA YOU PERVERT!" Akane yelled"YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Akane yelled as she connected the mallet to Ranma's face which sent him flying out the house leaving a big hole where he was sent through.

* * *

"Damn that girl doesn't she think before she does. I didn't even do anything perverted to Kasumi. If you count covering up someone perverted then I don't even know what being a pervert means anymore." Ranma said as he was still flying through the air getting ready to land as he realized he started to go down.

Ranma the flew by a pole and caught himself onto it and slid down calmly making a safe and soft land."*sigh* might as well stop by tofu's on the way home." Ranma said

"Oh hello there Ranma What are you doing out here with just your undergarments this morning." Dr. Tofu said right behind Ranma

Ranma turned to see and he was already at tofu's place"oh wow I guess I owe Akane one for saving me the time to come here." Ranma said as he was grateful for what his fiancé did for him.

"Ohh I see it was Akane again might I ask what was this time that got her upset to launch you?" Tofu questioned as he started to finish watering his plants.

"She says that i was trying to be perverted with Kasumi and got mad at me for that." Ranma told tofu

Tofu stood shock from ranma's response just looking at him."you perverted Ranma I can't see any part of you being perverted let alone being perverted to Kasumi." Tofu said as he didn't go nuts as he usually does when he hears Kasumi unless it's a serious matter"what happened between you and Kasumi ?" The doctor asked

"I was taking a bath this morning when Kasumi came in on me and she closed the door immediately. The only thing that I could see outside the door was her shadow and I saw her collapse to the floor. I dried off real quick and covered her bare body to check her if she was okay. After I checked I picked her up and brought her to her room so she could rest. Then when I left her room Akane launched me but along the way here I thought about coming for you for some help and here we are right now." Ranma explained briefly.

"So I see"tofu said as he put the watering bucket down."ranma come inside I have a spare set of clothing from your last visit and so we can talk what we can do for Kasumi." Tofu gestured his way toward his clinic and ranma followed.

Ranma changes into his regular attire and head towards the doctors office." So ranma tell me what you know when you examined Kasumi" tofu asked politely.

"Well first I checked Kasumi's wrists for a pulse but I only got a few responses. After that I put my hand over her face and can feel her breathing onto my hand very slowly. When I was done there I felt her forehead and she was burning up. Oh and I forgot to mention this but I also felt her ki it was moving extremely slow and felt really cold when I was examining her doc." Ranma explained the steps he did to Kasumi right before tofu himself.

"Huh I think I might know what is going on" tofu said as he walked over to a cabinet and grabbed a book to see what he was thinking was correct. He then opened the book and skimmed through the pages until he found what he was looking for."ahh here it is." Tofu found what he was looking for.

"What is doctor tofu?" Ranma asked curiously.

"Your lucky ranma it's nothing to serious Kasumi just has a major cold that she is going through right now." Tofu told ranma.

"Hey doc I'm not going to judge you on your skills but how can you be sure that Kasumi has a cold?" Ranma asked another question to tofu.

"Well when you were taking a bath ranma were you using hot water when Kasumi opened the door to the furo on you." Tofu asked another question to ranma

"Umm yeah but what does that have to do with anything." Ranma was confused at tofu's logic

"Well was it hot in there before she opened the door" Tofu asked ranma again

"Yeah but I don't see..." Ranma paused as he realized where tofu was going with his logic"Ohh I see."

"Kasumi must have breathed in to much of the hot air while she was still had the cold. Her body must haven't been able to function properly when she did breath in and that is why she collapsed like what you told me." Tofu explained to ranma

"I guess that makes sense" Ranma rubbed the back of his head as he was starting to understand what tofu was saying.

Tofu then walked over to a near cabinet and pulled out a bottle then handed then to ranma."here take these and give them to Kasumi make sure she takes one during each meal she has for the next two days and she will feel all better." Tofu explained his directions to ranma.

Ranma then took the bottle and bowed down to tofu in thanks."thank you tofu for you kind deeds."

"It's no problem ranma but word of advice of those pills I suggest you put those pills in Kasumi's food since they are very nasty to swallow down by themselves." Tofu explained to ranma once more

"Alright I'll make sure to remember that" Ranma waved goodbye to tofu and ran off back to the tendo dojo.

* * *

 **hey guys this is my second story let me know if I should continue on this story or should I go back to writing ranma's secret past which ever one any of you choose both those stories will be complete  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm a fan of the show so tell me what you guys think in the comments and give me some ideas of what you would like to see if your guys want me to continue. Also I don't own any of the rights to ranma 1/2 please support the official release from viz media and rumiko takahash**

* * *

The sun was now starting to get brighter and brighter as it came up.

Still everyone at the tendo dojo was still asleep including Kasumi.

Kasumi was still in her room after she passed out but was woken when a glimmer of light peeled through her window and woke her.

Kasumi sat straight up wondering what kind of dream she had and why she felt all warm inside. It was a nice feeling for her but she couldn't tell why she was feeling it."oh my that was an unexpected dream." Referring to walking in on ranma.

She then looked down to see that she had no clothes on and began to blush why she was naked."*gasp* I guess that wasn't a dream after all but I wonder who brought me to bed." Kasumi wondered as she started to remember that Ranma had carried her earlier.

She then looked down at her bed and saw a towel from the furo was there. "Ranma must have wrapped me up so he wouldn't see me nude that was a mature thing of him to do." Kasumi whispered "akane Is wrong about ranma he is no pervert." Kasumi said as she got up and start to feel light headed."oh my I don't feel so good but I still need to take care of the family." She said as she was going for the nearest piece of clothing so she could start breakfast for the family.

Kasumi didn't have the energy to go through her closet and pick out what to wear so she stuck with her night gown that she had on her chair and put it on then went downstairs to make breakfast.

As she was finished putting on her clothes she noticed out her window ranma was walking in"Huh what is ranma doing" she said as she shrugged it off and walked out her room.

The first thing she noticed when she left her room was a big whole in the ceiling'if I had to take a guess this was probably Akane sending off ranma again for something he might have done.' Kasumi shook her head and proceeded to walk down the stairs.

When she got to the stairs she saw ranma at the bottom coming up.

"Hey Kasumi how are you feeling?" Ranma asked Kasumi

"I'm feeling alright thank you ranma" she said in a scratchy voice and gave ranma the idea that she wasn't alright

"You don't sound alright Kasumi are you sure your feeling ok?" Ranma asked again

"I'm sure ugghh." Kasumi said as she fell to her knees and ranma urgently went to her side.

"Look it's obvious that you aren't ok Kasumi. Here you need your rest I'll help you back to your room." Ranma said as he picked up Kasumi again twice today.

"But what about breakfast everyone still needs to eat." Kasumi said worriedly for her family. "And please don't let Akane cook it's bad enough that I'm sick but I don't need everyone else to be sick from her cooking."

Ranma looked down at her"don't worry about it I'll take care of the family today and feed them." Ranma said as he entered Kasumi room and laid her on her bed.

"Are you sure you want to do this ranma it's a lot of work and I've never seen you cook other than that time than you thought you were actually a girl" Kasumi reminded ranma of that experience.

"I'm sure I can handle it I spent ten years on the road and I had to cook for me and pop when we couldn't afford to buy food." Ranma mentioned his past."and besides I know of a few good recipes that the family might enjoy. But it might not taste like your cooking but hey at least it'll be better if Akane were to cook for us." Ranma joked about his fiancé at to which it made kasumi chuckle a little bit.

"Oh ok I'll trust you to make the meals for the family until I feel better." Kasumi said politely giving ranma approval to cook.

"Thanks and don't worry I'll bring you up breakfast once it's done." Ranma said as he was leaving the room.

'He is such a nice young man' Kasumi thought as she saw ranma leaving the room.

* * *

Ranma made his way down stairs in the kitchen and pulled out all the ingredients to make a family meal.

He grabbed two different sized pots from the cabinets, one big one small, as he was going to make miso soup for the family and a special stew for Kasumi to help her feel better.

He filled them both with hot water and turned on the stove to heat them up.

Next he put water in a coffee pot to make coffee for Nabiki and Soun.

Then he went to the fridge and got out vegetables to cut up and put in the soup.  
He then threw the vegetables in both pots

He then got out a pack of chicken and cut them up into the small pot.

"Man as easy as this is this might take some time." Ranma whispered

The family was waking up already to the smell of something delicious.

Nabiki was the first to wake up and got ready for school and went down stairs to the kitchen.

She was shocked to see that it was ranma in the kitchen instead of Kasumi.

Ranma sensed someone behind him and saw it was Nabiki. "Morning Nabiki" Ranma said as he was still cooking.

"Hey what are you doing cooking in here and where is Kasumi." Nabiki asked curiously about what was going on.

Ranma answered her question to help put her at ease."Well Kasumi is sick right now and she needs to rest so i offered to cook for her while she rest."

"Ohh I see" Nabiki said as she walked over to the cabinet to get a mug for her cup of coffee and noticed the food Ranma had prepared."you made all of this" Nabiki asked surprised as she saw the soup,rice, and the small pot that was giving off a really good smell then the other food.

"Yeah but this one pot is for Kasumi it'll help her feel better to recover fast along with the pills that Tofu gave me this morning." Ranma explained.

As soon as ranma finished what he said he heard the door open and I'm home from Akane

Ranma then turned back around and to put the finishing touches on the food"breakfast will be out shortly nabs"

Nabiki nodded as she left the room and akane stopped in the doorway of the kitchen to have the same reaction as Nabiki.

She saw ranma fixing up breakfast and started to feel angery at the fact that it wasn't her that was making breakfast. She only stood there looking at ranma as he was pouring the small pot into a bowl and took out a bottle.

He opened the bottle and dropped out a pill and dropped it into the bowl that he just poured the stew in.

Akane saw this and a sparked happend in her head.'he is drugging the meal that no good bastard.' Akane thought furiously as she had anger in her face. She then got out her mallet and ran towards ranma and smashed his head in, leaving a huge bump on his head.

"Owww What was that for you uncute tomboy" Ranma asked when he was on the floor covering his bump.

"Don't play stupid with me you are drugging one of the meals for us to eat aren't you." Akane said pissed off

"Drugging no im not I'm just making kasumi breakfast since she is sick and this is her bowl of stew I made for her." Ranma explained

"Then What was that you threw in her bowl right now you no good Baka pervert." Akane insulted him back

"That is her medicine she needs to take to feel better she can't take it by itself or else she won't take it." Ranma said as he was getting up to his feet.

"Medicine what does she need medicine for?" Akane calmed down a little

"Well remember how you launched me after I left Kasumi's room I was checking on her if she was alright because she fainted in the furo while I was taking a bath." Ranma reminded akane. "After you launched me I landed near tofu's place and he gave me these pills to give to Kasumi to feel better." Ranma explained what he did this morning

Akane didn't know how to respond to this and looked at ranma with and angered face. She shook her head and left the room without anything to say.

Ranma then went back to finishing breakfast but was interrupted when he heard rushing footsteps coming towards him

Ranma heard it coming and it was going for the stew he made for Kasumi. He acted fast and turned to kick genma in the face

"Uh uh pop you are not getting that stew" Ranma said seriously with his foot still stuck in Genma's face.

"Please boy it has been so long since you have made that stew just let me have a little sip." Genma pleaded

"My answer is no and that is final." Ranma talked back to genma.

Genma shook his head in disappointment at his son. "Fine be that way but why are you in here doing a women's job." Genma ordered his son to respond

"Kasumi isn't feeling well today so I decided to take over for her." Ranma told genma the short story instead of giving the long story like he did with akane and and nabiki.

Genma looked at his son in disappointment "Ranma how many times do I have to tell you a man never does a women's job even if they are sick." Genma angered.

"What does it matter we use to cook back we were on the road why can't I cook here." Ranma asked as he facepalmed

"That is different that was for survival" Genma vaguely explained

"So what don't we need to survive on food as well as the tendos." Ranma fires back at his pop."Anyways I'm going to be cooking for us the next couple of days while Kasumi recovers so you might as well stop complaining." Ranma said as he turned his back towards Genma and angered him even more.

Genma then went to the sink, turned it on and got the hose. He proceeded to spray Ranma triggering his transformation."if you're going to be doing a women's job you might as be a women when you do it" Genma said making his point and left the kitchen.

Ranma was left there soaked in her clothes annoyed by the fact that her father did that to her. "This is going to be harder to tell all of them if pop is acting like this." Ranma said as she was keeping a secret from her family that she wanted to tell them but had a hard time trying to.

* * *

Ranma picked up all the food she could get and brought it to the dining room where the family was sitting at the table. She laid the food down carefully and laid the food out in everyone's arranged seats.

"Go ahead and start without me I have to do something else first." Ranma said

"Might I ask why you made breakfast son and what is it you need to do before you eat." Soun peeked up from his newspaper and everyone stared at ranma for a response.

Ranma answered both those questions at the same time."Well Kasumi is sick right now and I made her some stew with her medicine for breakfast."

"My baby girl is sick Ohh how so terrible" Soun cried out as tears fell down his face.

"Don't worry I'm taking care of her right now" Ranma said

"And who said that you were taking care her pervert." Akane yelled out

"No one said, I took it into my own hands to help her out in anyway I can." Ranma politely responded.

"You are not going anywhere near my sister so that way you can have her all to yourself." Akane fired back at the redhead

"Hey calm down I'm just making sure Kasumi is ok." Ranma said

"I'm actually going to agree with ranma on this one sis he did make a good breakfast and it might not be Kasumi's but it's still better than your cooking." Nabiki aides in Ranma

"What's that supposed to mean Nabiki." Akane wondered

"What I mean is that if ranma is serious about taking care of kasumi he would've gone out his way to get medicine for her and make sure she would recover. Like it or not I believe Ranma is a better suitor to aid Kasumi than any of us." Nabiki got off what was on her mind to Akane

"Thanks nabs" Ranma responded

"No problem and no charge this time" Nabiki smirked.

"Why are you defending that pervert nabs?" Akane asked confused

"Akane That is enough now I do not approve of ranma taking care of Kasumi as he's supposed to be looking out for you but I appreciate it." Soun told Akane and directed his attention toward ranma"now son you make sure that my little girl gets something to eat and help her in which ever way you can. And since you three have school me and Genma will take care of her until you get back is that understood." Soun said it so firmly that Genma shot his head up that he was going to help taking care of Kasumi.

"Yes we understand" Ranma spoke for Akane and nabiki.

"Good now that we have an understanding Ranma please go feed my daughter." Soun said respectively to his future son-in-law

Ranma nodded and went into the kitchen to get the stew for Kasumi.

* * *

Kasumi was laying in her bed still feeling ill from her sickness.

She then heard a knock on her door and allowed whoever it was to come in. When the door open she saw it was ranma in her female form carrying a tray of stew.

"Hey I made you some stew I thought you might like it." Ranma said nicely

"Ohh how thoughtful ranma thank you" Kasumi said to the red head

Ranma then walked over to the side of Kasumi's bed and layed the tray on her lap."I hope you enjoy it. Ohh by the way there is medicine in there for you when you eat just thought I would let you know about that." Ranma warned kasumi as she was walking out the door until she was stopped by Kasumi calling her name.

"Wait Ranma." Kasumi called out

"What is it Kasumi?" Ranma wondered

"Will you please stay here with me I would really appreciate your company here with me." Kasumi asked because she didn't want to be alone by herself if ranma left

"Ok I can do that for you." Ranma then pulled out the chair to Kasumi's desk and sat in it right next to Kasumi's bed.

Kasumi smiled at ranma as she was graceful for her company. With that out the way Kasumi grabbed her spoon and scooped up some of the stew and began to eat.

After the first sip of the stew Kasumi was fascinated by what she just tasted. It was nothing like she has ever tasted before let alone anything she has made before that it tasted better than her cooking.

Kasumi just looked at the stew and started eating rapidly like she has never done before. Within a couple of minutes the stew was gone.

Ranma just chuckled at what he just from Kasumi "hahaha it's been a long time since I've seen that happen" Ranma said

"Ranma that was really good I think that could've been better than my cooking. How did you learn to make such a wonderful dish." Kasumi asked very anxious to ranma.

"I learned to make that stew from some monks that pop took me to to train under. While I was there they taught me how to make stew with a some herbs and they said it can be however you wanted if done with the correct steps." Ranma told a quick back story about her time on the road.

"Well that was very delicious but why are you making this now and not made it before." Kasumi asked

"First off this is a dish to help recover from any illness or injuries anyone has but every now and then it can be eaten as a regular meal." Ranma tried explaining to Kasumi. "Second as to why I've not made it before is because of pops." Ranma said coldly

"What does he have to do with the stew?" Kasumi asked

"Well I was the only one of us that knew how to make the stew as perfectly as I did for you. However when I did make the stew pop would just take all the stew for himself and eat it all and I was left with nothing." Ranma explained why he never made the stew before.

"Oh my your father would starve you." Kasumi said sorrowfully

"Yeah I would have to fish something out of the lake but all I would find is small that couldn't even fill me up." Ranma said

Kasumi didn't know how to respond but she wasn't surprised because ranma and genma would fight over for each other's food but at the fact that Genma took all the food someone made all for himself. "That is a terrible thing Ranma" Kasumi said vouching for ranma.

"I know it was but that was in the past and it's over now so i don't have to worry about having another moment like that again." Ranma said with positive attitude and a light smile on her face

"Still you shouldn't starve your only child like that" Kasumi said

Ranma and kasumi sat there quietly for a few minutes only to hear yelling coming from outside.

Ranma looked out the window and saw it was Genma and Soun running off in terror."wonder what has gotten into them." Ranma said

Then she was called down by Akane to come downstairs "Ranma come on we gotta go or else we'll be late." Akane yelled for her fiancé to hurry

"Well I guess I'll see you later Kasumi I have got to go" Ranma said goodbye to Kasumi as she left the room

"Well have a good day at school Ranma" Kasumi waved back.

* * *

Ranma then ran down the stairs to see Akane with a kettle in her hand and poured it over the red head when she got down the stairs changing her back to him"come on we have got to go"

The two were about to walk out the door when they were stopped by the sound of Nabiki's voice. "Hold on stop right there"

"Huh What is it nabs?" Akane asked her sister

"It's about our dads they have left us they are not coming back till tomorrow afternoon."

"Huh how do you know?" Akane and Ranma said at the same time

"Well they left a letter behind saying so and it's because they received a letter from happosai saying he's taking them on a training trip and they don't want to be part of it." Nabiki explained briefly

"Oh no then who's going to watch Kasumi while we are gone." Akane asked worriedly

"Well I was thinking ranma could stay behind and watch her." Nabiki suggested

"NO there is no way he is staying with Kasumi all day so he can do something perverted with her." Akane pouted out

"Wait why do you think I should take care of her?" Ranma asked

"It's like we said back at the table Ranma we see you better taking care of Kasumi than any of us can? So can you please do this for us" Nabiki pity begged ranma to do this for the family.

Ranma thought about it and he came to a conclusion that he would do it. "Alright I'll take care of Kasumi"

"NO YOU ARE NOT" Akane yelled out but was immediately slapped in the back of the head by Nabiki.

"Grow the hell up Akane why is it that you can't accept the things the way they are you aren't going to get what you always want so stop acting like it." Nabiki talked some sense into her sister hoping she would understand but it didn't break through to her.

"Nabiki don't you understand what I ..." Akane was cut off by Nabiki's hand in front of her face

"That is enough Akane we have to go now" Nabiki reminded her sister that they might be late to school if they didn't stop arguing.

Akane then turned back to ranma and whispered angerly"you have better have not do anything stupid with Kasumi or I'm going to make you pay" and then both girls immediately left the house off to school just leaving Ranma alone with Kasumi.

Ranma then went back to Kasumi's room to let her know of the news of what will be happening today.

* * *

Ranma opened up the door to her room and saw Kasumi out of bed opening the window to her room.

"Hey Kasumi What are you up to?" Ranma greeted

"Oh Ranma shouldn't you be on your way to school." Kasumi's face was red hot trying to get fresh air as it was to hot in her room to bare.

"I should but both our dads aren't here but they won't be back until tomorrow and nabiki suggested that I stay behind to watch you so that is what I did." Ranma explained his reason for not going to school.

"Well that is nice of you Ranma but I don't think you should miss school just to watch me what about the work you miss" Kasumi pointed out to Ranma as she opened up the windows

"I don't have to worry about that it's a make up week for me to catch-up on all my work and I've nothing left to do" Ranma mentioned in a cheerful tone.

"Oh so I see" Kasumi said back as she went back to her bed.

"Is there anything that I can do for you right now?" Ranma asked in a helpful tone

Kasumi was shocked by what Ranma said because no one has ever offered her any help before when she needed it and he was the first one to have asked her that question.

She couldn't think of anything off the top of her head of what he can do so she asked"Well can we talk for a little bit more like we did at breakfast?"

"Sure I don't mind" Ranma then walked back to the seat he sat earlier "so what is it that you want to talk about Kasumi "

"Just anything in general" Kasumi suggested

"Huh I don't even know what to start with" ranma thought for sometime But couldn't think of anything that might interest Kasumi in a conversation.

"Well let me help you with that how has your morning been so far." Kasumi started up a conversation.

"Well it hasn't been not so bad but also not so good as well." Ranma put it in a way that kasumi can understand.

"Oh what has happened." Kasumi looked sad to hear Ranma hasn't had the best of mornings.

"Well first I was malleted by Akane when I took you to your room and again later when she saw me put medicine into your stew and mistaked it for drugs. She's says I'm nothing but a pervert Baka with me being here alone with you." Ranma said coldly as he looked down at his lap.

"Oh my how do you feel?" Kasumi asked in worried that her sister might have hurt him really bad this time.

"I'm ok it's nothing that I can't handle" Ranma looked up again and to meet with Kasumi's eyes

Kasumi noticed in his blue eyes like if they were watering and it looked like he was about to cry."Ranma are you feeling alright?" Kasumi asked in carrying voice

"Yeah I'm alright I just find it hard right now that not only Akane doesn't trust me but some other people won't trust me as well." Ranma said holding back his tears

"What do you mean by that ranma?" Kasumi wondered because she didn't understand what Ranma was saying.

Ranma gathered himself together and spoke up"it's s both our dads that don't trust me as well. Pop doesn't want me to cook for the family because he feels it's to much of a women's job to do and sprayed me down saying if your gonna do a women's job you might as well be one."

In the back of Kasumi's mind she felt sorry for ranma because all he was trying to do was help out. Now she felt that she lost her respect to her uncle saotome for treating his son the way he did.

"What about my father why do you think he doesn't trust you." Kasumi asked trying to wonder why her father wouldn't trust Ranma.

"When I mentioned to him that you were sick he didn't approve of me taking care of you and it's my job to watch Akane and she is ok at all times and not you but he did appreciate what I was doing for you though." Ranma remembered what said.

"Well that wasn't a nice thing to say." Kasumi said "you and your father have been with us for some time ranma and I say you do have the right to worry about us when anything isn't right you are family." Kasumi tried to cheer up Ranma.

Ranma just brought a light smile to his face to give Kasumi a sign that he was feeling ok

While they were staring at each other Kasumi couldn't help but think what Ranma has been through this morning. She has never heard of someone so disrespected in such a short period of time but she couldn't help but feel sorry for him even if he didn't want it she felt like if she wanted to cry for him but didn't.

Ranma then broke his silence"I think all of this has to do with the failed wedding and things didn't go as plan liked everyone had must think that it's my fault for the wedding for letting everyone interfere and ruining the wedding."

"You can't blame yourself for that ranma they would've come either way." Kasumi mentioned

"Either way the wedding would've gone I'm happy it didn't happen." Ranma said

Kasumi was shocked to hear this from him but couldn't find out why."I thought you did want to marry Akane" Kasumi brought Akane up.

"I did at one point but a part of me wasn't ready to get married yet. I want to make sure this is what I want first before I make any other choice." Ranma explained his reason to being happy about not having the wedding.

"That is a mature choice of you Ranma I'm glad you made that decision it'll give you time to think over what you want to do." Kasumi said so with her bright smile

"I guess so but I'm still not sure yet." Ranma said unsure of himself

Kasumi looked at him and she still saw his eyes were watering and saw they were empty and wanted to ask another question" Ranma if I may ask what are your feelings towards Akane right now?" She asked hoping she get an answer about what was wrong with him.

"Akane... I love her with all my heart but she doesn't see that when she doesn't trust me at all and I try to make her trust me.I am trying my best to be the best fiancé that I can be for her." Ranma said sadly"I don't know how long I will have to try for her to get her to realize that but I don't know how far I'll go until nothing works out between the two of us anymore. Sometimes even when Akane doesn't trust me I feel like a burden on this family because of all the trouble that follows me and it's all my fault." Ranma tried holding his tears back but one managed to fall down.

Kasumi saw that tear falling down his face and immediately got out of her bed and hugged him to let him know she was there for him."shhh it's okay" Kasumi tried to smooth Ranma down in her embrace and rubbed his head.

When ranma was hugged by Kasumi he felt comforted and a strange feeling he has never felt before. He didn't know what that feeling was but just that someone understands how he felt was all that he cared about right now. Ranma hugged her back to return her kindness and after a few moments later he lightly released Kasumi as so did she."Ranma you are not a burden on this family. You have brought joy to us since the first day you showed up and me personally I'm glad you came into our life's." Kasumi said in the most positive smile she could bring.

"Why do you think that Kasumi?" Ranma asked in a better tone

"I think that because there has never been another dull day with you here and I don't know what it would be like had you never shown up." Kasumi said so nicely it took all the sadness Ranma had away and brought a big smile on his face

Ranma just sat there thinking to himself 'Maybe I can tell her my secret she has been so understanding of how I feel;it doesn't have to be in front of the whole family I can just tell them one at a time, but for right now I'll save It for later until I'm comfortable to tell her' ranma thought at the idea of his secret that he wanted to tell Kasumi but couldn't find of a way of how to tell it. He then decided it was time to end their conversation. "Hey Kasumi What are your chores around the house I'll do them for you since you sick."

Kasumi heard that ranma was hiding something else in the sound of his voice but she didn't want to make him sad again by making him say what was on his mind so she decided to let it slide and let him be." Well I can write them down for you if you need so you will remember them" kasumi answered him.

"Ok that'll work out fine you deserve a break for once for what you do for us" Ranma said politely.

"I really appreciate your appreciation for my appreciation Ranma" Kasumi said a tonge twister.

Soon after that Kasumi wrote the list and ranma got immediately to work.

* * *

First he cleaned all the dishes from breakfast but managed to turn himself female when she was only took her about a good hour to do. She decided not to change back yet since it would take time out her chores to do.

Next she had to sweep and dust the entire house and dojo which took her a bit of time because the land she lives on was so huge it would take about two hours.

Afterwards she had to wash all the clothes that were in the bathroom but decided to put that down for right now because it was about to be lunch time and kasumi would have to take her medicine again.

Ranma went into the kitchen and decided to make some ramen for the both of them since it was healthy,quick, and easy to make.

Ranma finished making the ramen and put the medicine in Kasumi's bowl and brought it up to Kasumi's room.

When ranma got to Kasumi's door she balanced one bowl of ramen on her head and used her free hand to open the door.

When she opened the door she saw that Kasumi was still laying in bed reading what looked like to be a medical book.

"Hey Kasumi I made us both lunch right now I hope you Are hungry?" Ranma smiles ever so cutely.

Kasumi just smiled back at ranma and appreciate it that she took time to make her lunch and was making sure she was ok at all times."thank you ranma can you bring it to me please." Kasumi asked politely.

Ranma did what she was asked and brought the bowl to Kasumi. As soon as she gave the bowl to Kasumi she immediately sat on the chair right next to her bed.

They both ate slowly for about 10 minutes or without talking to one another just eating.

Kasumi saviored every taste when she ate the ramen, while it wasn't as good as the stew she had that morning or not as good as her cooking it reminded her of how her mother use to make ramen when she was younger.

Kasumi remembered the special times she had before her mother passed away. She would take care of her whenever she needed it the most and give her the best advice of being a mature women when she would grow up. One piece of advice that Kasumi took from her mother's passing was to take care of the ones who care for her the most so you would be happy.

Kasumi put down her chopsticks and started crying over The memory. Her tears could be mistaken for tears of sadness but in reality they were tears of joy.

Ranma saw this and thought something was wrong."Hey What is the matter Kasumi are you alright" Ranma asked her worriedly.

"It's nothing I'm just so happy." Kasumi said as she picked her head up and looked at ranma with her smile.

"What is it that makes you so happy right now Kasumi?" Ranma asked again

"It's just been so long since someone has ever cared for me like this the way I am right now. No one has ever done anything like that for me except you Ranma you make me feel special inside." Kasumi explained her joy to ranma

"Ahhhh that's a really nice thing to say Kasumi" Ranma said so cutely that it made her blush a little bit from Kasumi's comment.

But after a little bit that joy was gone when Kasumi brought her head down. "Ranma can I tell you a something personal." Kasumi asked

Ranma was shock to hear that Kasumi was keeping a secret but whatever it was that made her so sad she would do in every way she could help. "Go ahead Kasumi you can ask me anything" the redhead responded back.

Kasumi gathered herself together and cleared her throat."I'm not happy the way my life is" Kasumi said stutterly.

Ranma was shocked and confused at the same time because she always seen Kasumi as a women with such joy and happiness but what could make her feel this way."Kasumi I thought you were happy with your life what is it that is bothering you?" Ranma asked politely

"I really care for my family but I just don't like what I do everyday and sometimes I just wonder is this all my life will be just being a house maid." Kasumi said sadly. "I feel I can do more with my life but I can't without knowing what what will happen to the family if I'm not here no more."

Ranma saw the stress that Kasumi was in and she decided to comfort her by grabbing her wrist softly calming her down."kasumi please you have done so much for us and you deserve to be happy." Ranma said with a light smile."so let me ask you what do you want to do with your life?" Ranma asked her as she was still holding onto her wrist.

Kasumi felt ranma's hand on her, she felt not only comforted but she felt something she has never felt before. It was a tingly feeling around her body but she couldn't find out what it was. She decided to ignore that feeling and answer ranma's question. "Well I have alway wanted to be a nurse for quite some time now but I couldn't do that because of the responsibilities I had to take care of the family." Kasumi said sweetly as she calmed down and opened up to ranma.

"Kasumi if this is something you really want to do why not talk to the family about it?" Ranma asked

"I'm afraid they won't agree with I might do" Kasumi said

"They will have to understand that we can't always rely on you to do everything for them you deserve this if you really want it." Ranma cheered Kasumi up.

"Ranma I just don't know if I feel comfortable yet telling everyone how I feel just yet." Kasumi still So sadly

Ranma couldn't stand to see her like this the way she was. She wanted to comfort Kasumi but she had to think of a way to do so. Just then ranma thought of something.'im not ready to share this but this is for Kasumi I have to let her know she isn't alone in this.' Ranma thought as she saw Kasumi start to calm down bringing her knees to her chest."Kasumi can I tell you something?" Ranma said in a depressed voice

Kasumi looked up but didn't say anything but only nodded for her to ask.

"I want to let you know that you are not alone trying to tell the family something that might change your life." Ranma said as she looked back at Kasumi.

"What do you mean Ranma?" Kasumi questioned

"What I mean is I'm hiding something too from the family that might impact the family." Ranma admitted.

"What is it that you are hiding Ranma?" Kasumi asked because she never knew that ranma was dealing with what she is going through right now.

Ranma only sat there for a few good seconds and spoke up" do you remember what I told you in the furo this morning of why I was in there?" Ranma asked her to remember because it was a big part of what she was about to say.

"Yes I do you said that you couldn't fall asleep and you needed to relax." Kasumi remembered.

"Well you know that but I couldn't fall asleep because I want to do something that might change my life and possibly everyone else's but I'm not sure how to break it to the family." Ranma said as he mentioned what was on her mind last night.

"Well what is it that seems to be troubling you?" Kasumi asked caring about ranma's mental health.

Ranma took a deep breath and started to speak."I..ughh" Ranma was trying to talk but her body wouldn't let her as she felt vomit come up her theoat . She tried to force it out of her to tell Kasumi but was getting harder and harder to do as her body fought against her not to say her secret."I don't … " Ranma felt the vomit come up again.

Kasumi worried for ranma that she was trying to force something that she didn't want to say."Ranma you don't have to say if you don't want to" Kasumi said grossed out.

"No I need to get this off my chest" Ranma said as she was on the floor trying to pick herself back up. Her face was green when she got up but she still needed to say what was on her mind to Kasumi. She then took as many deep breaths as she could and finally said it"I don't want the cure for my curse no more." Ranma managed to get it out of her system. This only left a shocked Kasumi from what she heard and a nervous Ranma for what she just revealed.

* * *

 **Hey guys thanks for the support on the first chapter and for the many followers I really appreciate it a lot. Tell me what you guys think of the story or tell me some ideas that you might like to read in this fanfic. Either way the next chapter should be competing out soon or I might just go back to ranma's secret past which I suggest if any of you guy are interested in reading.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm a fan of the show so tell me what you guys think in the comments and give me some ideas of what you would like to see if your guys want me to continue. Also I don't own any of the rights to ranma 1/2 please support the official release from viz media and rumiko takahash**

* * *

Kasumi was still shocked from what she just heard she was almost speechless. She wasn't sure if she heard her right the first time so she asked again "what was that ranma I don't think I got what you said?"

Ranma again said what she said with much ease telling Kasumi the second time than the first"I don't want the cure for my curse anymore." Ranma repeated.

Kasumi picked it up the second time and cover her mouth. She saw the strength it took from her to tell her this big of a secret and all she could think right now is how brave she was for telling her. But that still left a question in her head that she needed to know."ranma why don't you want the cure anymore?" Kasumi asked

Ranma looked up and she broke her nervousnous away just by the way of Kasumi's soft calming voice. She then broke her silence and spoke up"well I actually like being a girl part of the time when I transform but the main reason I don't want the cure no more is because I have made so much happy memories in this body that It got me thinking. I don't think as this curse as a curse, now I think it's a part of who I am and if I got rid of it I would just be killing a major part of this time I've been wrong thinking I would never be happy with this body but after thinking about it what has changed about me except my physical appearance. Nothing has change at all I'm still the same person that everyone knows and loves. And if someone were to offer me a cure to make me a boy permanently I would turn them down." Ranma gave a long explanation of why she didn't want the cure no more and left Kasumi with a great deal of emotions for ranma.

Kasumi was left with a little bit of tears after hearing what Ranma said because there was someone who understood what she is going through right now. She was happy for her that she made a decision like that but at the same time she felt that there was something else to ask." Ranma how long have you been feeling this way?"

"I've felt like this for a month, at first I didn't know what to think of it,then I went to cologne for advice.  
I asked her if it's normal to feel attached to your curse and not want to get rid of it? She told me that it can happen but no curse will ever make you want to stay that way forever unless you wanted to be locked for good. And I'm sure this is something that I want" Ranma said so smiling sweet.

Kasumi felt like she wasn't alone no more after she heard what Ranma had told her but didn't know why should would bring this up."Ranma did you tell me this because to make me feel better."

"Yes I did but I told you this because I don't want to see you this way. Here I'll make a deal with you if I reveal my secret to the whole family will you do the same and open up to the family on how you feel on becoming a nurse some day." Ranma offered to do something that she didn't want to do but is going to do it to help Kasumi open up.

Kasumi thought about it'she is really going to do this for me and expose a big secret like that to the whole family. I feel guilty if I said no and she wouldn't open up as well to the family so I see it better if she does this and see how the family reacts.'"Ranma it would feel a lot easier on me if you did that for me I'll take you up on your deal and I support your decision of not wanting the cure no more, I would really miss that little redhead girl if she no longer was here no more." Kasumi agreed to the deal with her able to relax finally that she might be able to tell her family of her dream of becoming a nurse someday.

"Thank you Kasumi that is what I wanted to hear." Ranma said kindly as Kasumi agreed." And if I do say it to the family and you still don't feel comfortable to saying it you don't have to I won't force you to do anything against your own will." Ranma added in.

"Thank you Ranma for your kind words." Kasumi said appreciative

Ranma then nodded and got up from the chair."I'm going to finish the rest of the chores Kasumi it was good talking with you." She said as she was walking toward the door but was stop by Kasumi calling her.

"Ranma wait" Kasumi called her out.

"Huh What is it Kasumi"Ranma turned around to see what Kasumi needed.

"I'm starting to feel a little better but I don't feel as if I can walk on my own just yet would mind if you carried me downstairs so I'm not locked my room all day." Kasumi asked nicely

At first it made the redhead blush a little that Kasumi wanted her to carry her down it almost seemed perverted to her carrying Kasumi. But a second thought came and she thought Kasumi asked her to do this for her. Finally Ranma made a decision "Alright Kasumi just let me change back so I can pick you up easier." Ranma told Kasumi as she left to the restroom to change back.

* * *

When ranma left the room she and kasumi still felt that weird tingly feeling around their body but neither know what it meant.

Kasumi thought it could be her nervousness for opening up to ranma while ranma thought it was the fact of him carrying Kasumi. Whatever it was neither spoke about it.

Ranma finally changed back and came to pick up Kasumi "you ready Kasumi" Ranma asked and got a nod in reply. Ranma slid his arms behind Kasumi's back and under her knees. Kasumi grabbed onto him for better leverage for when he was walking.

When Kasumi was in ranma's arms she felt that feeling she felt earlier go away as ranma was carrying her. Instead she felt warm and safe in Ranma's arms with her body feeling against his hard chest and the soft strong hands that was carrying her.

Ranma felt that feeling go away as well when Kasumi was holding onto him. He could feel the softness in her hands around his neck and noticed her beautiful face out of the corner of his eye while they were walking.

* * *

Finally they arrived in the family room and ranma set her down near the table. Kasumi readjusted herself to where she felt comfortable and sat there and thanked Ranma as she looked up at him.

Ranma then continued to the laundry room to gather up the clothes and wash them all. He was hanging up the wet clothes outside hanging on the hangers to air off. While he was waiting for the clothes to dry off he went inside to mop the house.

Kasumi just watched on as he was doing her chores for her she felt cared for when someone did something like this for her.'sometimes I just wonder why Akane doesn't see the good In him I don't see any of the things she call's him from being a pervert or an stupid idiot' Kasumi thought on as she reminded herself how lucky Akane is to have a fiancé like him around. 'Why did I push Akane onto him if she was going to treat him the way she is treating him right now' Kasumi wondered and started to blush at her idea.

After ranma was done he decided it was a good time to clean the windows since it was beautiful day out to look at.

While he cleaned the windows upstairs he noticed that the day was starting to get cloudy and it looked like if it was about to rain. Kasumi had called him down urgently while she was in the living room.

Ranma ran down the stairs as fast as he could to see what Kasumi needed."Ranma can you please bring in the clothes it looks like it's going to rain right now."Kasumi ordered politely

"Ok gotcha" Ranma said as he ran out and grabbed all the clothes putting them into a separate basket to organize who clothes was who and brought them inside and put them on the table next to where Kasumi was sitting and immediately closed the door to the backyard as it started to rain.

Kasumi checked the clothes and she felt that they were dry enough to give back to the family." Ranma can you put these clothes away for me in everyone's dresser please." Kasumi asked nicely

Ranma nodded and grabbed all the baskets and went to everyone's room. First he went into Nabiki's room and put all her clothes away in her dresser. While putting away her clothes he noticed a journal of Nabiki's tabs that she has on people in the dresser. He checked the journal where he was at and man he owed a lot."dammit a 100,000 yen how I going to pay that off." Ranma whispered."Well I guess I'll pay it off as I go" Ranma said as he put the journal where he found it and put the rest of the clothes away.

Next he went into his and genmas room and there's was the quickest to put away since they didn't have much while they stayed at the tendos.

Next he went into Akane's room and to put her clothes away. He was just putting up everything that need to be put away until he heard a oink sound. Ranma immediately knew who it was when a pig was chewing on his leg." Ryoga I don't have time for this right now I'm busy you need to go." Ranma said as he picked up the piglet as it was starting to get angry and jumped out towards ranma and attacked him. "Ryoga that's enough" Ranma said as he knocked down the piglet by hitting his head hard enough to barely knocking him out. He then picked up the pig and open the window in the room and punted the piglet into the cold rainy day."serves him right"

After that he went to soun room but forgot that he rarely ever did change out his clothes and didn't have to nothing for him. He then made his way to happossia room and thought last second that he wouldn't be here for awhile and decided to just leave his clothes in the room and not put them away.

The last room Ranma had was Kasumi's room nothing happened much in there so he decide to put all her clothes away for her. But while he was putting her clothes away he felt that feeling come back to him again. His hands was shaking this time and didn't know why. He paid close attention to his body on how it has been reacting this time but couldn't quite figure out what was causing him to be so fidgety."What is going on with me today what is this strange feeling that keeps on coming and going." Ranma whispered as he looked at his hands trying to figure out what was going on. Ranma tried his best to ignore that feeling but it wouldn't go away, luckily he was able to finish putting away all of Kasumi's clothes and was finished with of Kasumi's chores until dinner.

* * *

 _Meanwhile downstairs_

Kasumi was watching tv downstairs while ranma was doing her chores until she had a weird feeling in her stomach. She didn't feel like if she wanted to throw up but she did feel unusual around her stomach. She wasn't having her time of the month yet because that happened a couple of days ago. "Why do I feel like this it feels like I'm hiding something from someone but there is nothing for me to hide." Kasumi whispered softly as she covered her stomach to feel what was going on.

Kasumi was bothered by this feeling all day it would only went away when Ranma had shown up in front of her. 'Maybe I can't get my mind off how Ranma was treating me today and I just feel really happy for him that he do this while I'm sick, and whenever I see him he always has a smile that shows that he is okay' Kasumi thought as to why that was the reason she was feeling that feeling all over herself.

Just when Kasumi finished that thought Ranma came into the room she was in.

"Hey Kasumi I finished with all the chores is there anything else you need?" Ranma asked if there was anymore to be done.

When ranma came in he didn't have a smile on his face he looked tired out from doing the all the chores he did. Yet when Kasumi saw him that feeling went away again.'hmm maybe I was wrong at what I thought he is bothered by something but yet I don't have that feeling in my stomach no more,what could this mean.' Kasumi thought that her theory was wrong but stayed silent when Ranma asked her the question. Kasumi answered to break her silence"no thank you ranma there isn't much to do around the house since it's raining outside." Kasumi told him

"Well okay I'm going to be in the dojo right now doing some katas." Ranma said his plans to Kasumi.

Kasumi worried for him because he looked all tired out from doing all the chores"Ranma don't you want to rest first before you do anything else you do look awfully tired." Kasumi asked caring

"No Kasumi I should be fine, some training might kickstart my body again to a hundred percent and I still have to make dinner for everyone when they come home*yawn*." Ranma responded back with his droopy eyes trying to close on him and him yawning.

Kasumi was amazed at what he just said 'he is willing to give up his sleep for the benefits of other and not only for them but for me as well' Kasumi thought as she was in a great deal of sorrow starting to be on the other end of the rope of not helping while someone so tirelessly did all the work. This would be something she would not forget about ranma.

"Ranma is it ok that I watch you train you do put on a good show." Kasumi asked as she looked up to ranma

"Sure I don't see why not and I don't want to leave you in here all by yourself." Ranma said in a carrying and positive voice.

Ranma then proceeded to pick up Kasumi and carry her out to the dojo.

* * *

Ranma carrying Kasumi walked into the dojo and layed her down on the ground where she told him to lay her.

Ranma then went to the center of the dojo and started to warm up. He was stretching his muscles That needed to be stretched and popping every bone while doing some slow katas. After that he took a knee on the ground and placed his hand on the other while his head was bowing down.

'Oh my is he ok.' Kasumi thought as she looked at him but was still staying in that position that he was still in.

After a good minute or so Ranma took a deep breath and popped off the ground like a jack in the box going into kicks and punches.

Kasumi has seen Ranma fight before but she has never seen it so up close and personal. She was astonished at what she was seeing from the smoothness of the moves to the wind Ranma was giving from his punches and kicks.

After he was done with the first of his exercises he proceeded to do Ariel combat next. He did front and back flips into kicks while he was in the air. He jumped up as high as he can almost reaching the ceiling of The dojo and came back down doing a backflip with his knees tucked in toward his chest he landed softly when he landed on the ground breathing hard when he stood back up for nearly and hour straight.

Kasumi clapped in the background giving Ranma a applause for his performance."my my ranma that was really exciting to watch you really are a good martial artist." Kasumi said enthusiastically.

"Thank you Kasumi." Ranma thanked her back." Hold on I'm almost done with my workout I just got to do a few more exercises and I should be done." Ranma then proceeded to run doing a sequence of moves into cartwheels into a flip into a spinning kick and hoping to have a perfect landing but he didn't. as he was coming down he landed on the side of his foot and twisted it, making him fall to the ground. Ranma was hugging his leg in pain moaning in agony."that really hurt" Ranma whispered hurtly.

Kasumi crawled to his aid only worrying for his physical health. She saw the swellness on his ankle."Ranma I think you should stop for the day before you hurt yourself more."Kasumi sugggested to him.

The pig tailed martial artist agreed with what she said and decided to stop. He tried getting up but Kasumi held him down from doing so"don't,you will only make it worse if you try to stand, akane and nabiki should almost be here and they will be able to help us." Kasumi reminded ranma.

"I'll be fine Kasumi my other leg is fine I can just hop on my good leg." Ranma said as he was still grabbing his leg still and proceeded to get up on the good leg."Hey Kasumi do you think you can stand up on your own?"Ranma asked her

"Yes I can but I can't walk that far right now." Kasumi said in a concerted voice.

"Get on my back I'll take you back to the house" Ranma turned around so that way Kasumi could get on.

"Are you sure you want to do this it might not be safe for you." Kasumi warned him.

"I'm sure that I can carry you on one good leg it may help for balanceing exercises in the future you know." Ranma reminded her

Kasumi only nodded and got onto ranma's back and he started to hop his way towards the house.

* * *

The rain had stopped when they left the dojo and back into the house.

Ranma got into the house as he was carrying Kasumi until they passed the kitchen. "Ranma go and get the first aid kit so that way I aid to your ankle." Kasumi told ranma as he did what he was asked. Kasumi got the first aid in a cabnet she had to reach for on ranma's back and got it.

They then proceeded on to the stairs where ranma had to hop on one step at a time. Kasumi got off and decided to walk up the stairs herself while she waited for ranma to come up. Surprisingly ranma got up with ease like he hadn't had a broken leg at all.

Kasumi then hopped back on ranma's back and he brought her back to her room and layed her on her bed.

"Ranma please go take a warm bath to ease the pain in your leg and come back for me to aid it" Kasumi said politely for ranma to do so.

Ranma agreed and went to the furo

While ranma was taking a bath Kasumi had gotten that feeling again. This time she felt tears come down her face."why am I crying I have nothing to be sad about." Kasumi didn't know why she was crying she wanted to know what this feeling met but had no clue as to why they were happening. She would use this opportunity to think of all the possibilities of what her feelings were telling her but would try her best to ignore everything around her while she thinked.

While Kasumi was thinking Akane and nabiki came back home from school.

"I'm home" both young women called out as they got no response back.

"Where are they I'm sure ranma would be taking care of Kasumi right now." Nabiki said to Akane.

"Who cares where that Baka is where is Kasumi" Akane said not concerning her fiancé but mostly her older sister

Nabiki could only look in disappointment at her sister for treating her fiancé like that the way she has.'sometimes I just want to slap her and see if she gets it to her head that if she keeps acting like this she will eventually lose Ranma.' Nabiki thought."you know Ranma May be an idiot at times but he still makes up for it when he needs to little sister." Nabiki broke it down for Akane.

"Whatever let's just find Kasumi." Akane said ignoring what Nabiki said and proceeded to Kasumi's room

As they went up the stairs they heard nothing but silence, but when they got to Kasumi's door and opened it they saw Kasumi laying in her bed.

"Hey Kasumi how are you feeling?" Akane politely asked her older sister.

Kasumi stopped her thinking to greet both her sisters."oh hello Akane and Nabiki I am feeling a little better and how was your day at school today?"

"Not much without Ranma for a change that's a good thing." Akane said reliefly.

"Speaking of Ranma where is he I thought he was suppose to be taking care of you." Nabiki brought up.

"Ohh he is taking a bath right now" Kasumi told them.

"Ranma left you so that way he can just take a bath." Akane said as her ander start to boil jumping to conclusion that ranma abandoned her sister while she is still sick.

"Oh yes I told him to take one because he was doing his katas today but ended up hurting himself trying to do a move and when he gets out I'll try to aid him as best as I can." Kasumi said holding the first aid kit next to herself on her bed.

Nabiki only looked at Akane as her anger started to pick up."Akane are you alright." Nabiki said raising an eyebrow.

'That idiot was suppose to take care of Kasumi and he abondend her doing his own thing and now he's only making it worse for Kasumi making her heal him while he is hurt.' "I'll be right back" Akane said as she left the room hiding her anger like if she was calm.

Nabiki was the only one left in with her sister and decided to make conversation with her."so how was Ranma today?" Nabiki asked wanting to know how Kasumi's time with ranma was.

"Ohh it was absolutely wonderful he did all my chores for me, cooked for me, and we even talked a little." Kasumi explained her day.

"May I ask what were you two were talking about?" Nabiki asked.

Kasumi remembered her conversation with ranma earlier,but she didn't want to tell Nabiki yet because it was personal to both of them that they would tell the family whenever they were ready. Quickly Kasumi thought up of a truthful lie."we talked about how he was an amazing cook and how he made that stew for me, I was really thankful for that." Kasumi said with her smile.

"Ohh yeah he is a good cook I still got to thank him for breakfast this morning." Just as Nabiki said that she finally noticed how red Kasumi's eyes were and what looked like to be tear trails left on her face."Hey Kasumi are you feeling alright?*smash*" Nabiki asked her sister but was interrupted by the sound of a smash coming from the furo.

"I'll be right back." Nabiki ran out of the room to check what that noise was that she heard in the furo only to find Akane attacking Ranma while wearing a towel around his waste.

* * *

"YOU IDIOT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LOOK OUT FOR KASUMI TODAY AND YOU ABANDONED HER FOR YOUR OWN GAMES." Akane yelled out as she was trying to hit Ranma for what he has done.

Ranma barely was able to dodge Akanes mallet shots as he was hopping on the one good leg still. "Hey I didn't do nothing wrong I did look after Kasumi today what are you talking about."

"LIAR YOU WERE PRACTICING IN THE DOJO AND TAKING A BATH WHILE KASUMI WAS SICK IN BED ALL DAY AND YOUR MAKING HER HEAL YOU EVEN THOUGH IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR HURTING YOURSELF." Akane got furious as she missed another shot in between ranma's legs.

"First off calm down Akane. Second I didn't abandon Kasumi, I took care of her today and made sure she was okay and got her medicine when she needed it. I even did her chores for her today. And if it makes you feel better I did train but Kasumi was with me when I was." Ranma was trying to explain everything to Akane, but she wouldn't listen and continue to swing at ranma as he was still running around the furo half naked with a towel.

"YOU ARE SPEAKING NOTHING BUT LIES I HATE YOU FOR IT." Akane yelled back trying to mallet her fiancé as he landed on his bad leg again and couldn't get up on time to escape her wrath.

Nabiki had seen enough and decided step in front of ranma and help him." Akane What the hell is wrong with you he is already hurt enough in his leg" "well he deserves to be hurt more for abandoning Kasumi all day." Akane made a angry face at her sister for the fact she was defending Ranma.

"No he didn't I talked to Kasumi right now she said that he was big help to her today for taking care of her." Nabiki spot out to her sister as she crossed her arm in disappointment at her sister for attacking Ranma the way he was.

Akane calmed down a little but was still angery at her fiancé."Okay that may true but he still made Kasumi watch him hurt himself today when she needed to rest, there should be no reason why she should be watching him workout."

"Actually… Kasumi asked me if she could watch me practice. She didn't want to be locked in her room all day so she asked me to help carry her to the dojo while she watch me practice she says I put on a good show whenever I practice, but when I hurt my leg I had to carry her on my back and hop our way back into the house." Ranma exclaimed as he was struggling to get up using the sink for support to hold himself.

Akane was left fuming but at the same time embarrassed that she was wrong about what she said about ranma wasn't true. "Nabiki why do you even bother protecting this idiot all he does is care about himself." Akane changed the conversation because she didn't know what to say after what Ranma said was true.

"Kasumi is out sick right now and we don't need a person in the family to be hurt right now when they need to watch for her." Nabiki answered her sisters question but started to defend for Ranma for the insult her sister gave him."and all Ranma does is care about himself well I can see that you are right considering he did all the chores today that needed to be done and made everyone breakfast,which by the way thank you Ranma for a good meal." Nabiki said sarcastically to her sister to prove how wrong her sister was.

Akane was speechless of what to say next as she only grunted of what to think of next but couldn't because all her sister and ranma were saying were true. She didn't want to deal with any of this anymore so she decided to leave the furo with nothing left to be said.

"Thank you Nabiki"Ranma appreciated the help from Nabiki.

"It's no problem after what you did for Kasumi you don't deserve to be treated this way so it should be me thanking you." Nabiki said back."now go to Kasumi's room she is waiting in there to aid you."

Ranma nodded and got dress,in his usaual attire, then hopped away out of the furo to Kasumi's room.

* * *

Ranma approached Kasumi's door again once again as he knocked to let her know he was coming in.

"Oh hello Ranma come in and sit down so I can see what needs to be done." Kasumi said with a cheerful tone that comforted Ranma.

Ranma did as told and sat in the chair.

"Roll up your pants and lay your leg on my bed and I'll do all the work." Kasumi ordered.

Ranma did as told again and rolled up his pants revealing that the swell on his ankle was much worse than it was before. It went from a normal swelled up bump to a throbbing red swelled bump.

"Oh my it didn't look that bad as it did before" Kasumi noticed as ranma place his leg in the bed.

"Yeah I had a run in with Akane right now." Ranma said

"May I ask what happened this time?" Kasumi asked as she started to aid the pigtailed martial artist leg.

Ranma only stayed silent for a little bit as Kasumi was applying cream to his ankle and spoke up. "She got mad at me because she thinks I abandoned you while I took a bath and did my katas today."

"Did you tell her that I was with you when you were doing your katas?" Kasumi asked as she was now starting to get the wraps for the ankle and started wrapping l.

"Yes I did but she didn't believe me and said I was saying nothing but lies and started attacking me for it."Ranma recalled."she also said that it was my fault that I hurt myself and I'm forcing you to heal me."

Kasumi was a little disappointed with her sister that she wouldn't listen to her fiancé, it reminded of her of what Ranma said earlier about no one trusting him and she could see why he would feel that way."well as far as I'm concerned you are not forcing me to do anything you are actually helping me right now."

"How am I helping you?" Ranma asked curiously.

"Do you remember our conversation earlier about me wanting to become a nurse this makes good practice for me." Kasumi said with a smile"oh yeah I almost forgot about that." Ranma realized as Kasumi finished wrapping his leg." Now stay here for a little bit and don't put weight on that leg."

Ranma stayed in the seat right next to Kasumi's bed for a good moment until she decided to bring something up."Ranma I've told you what I wanted to become a nurse but what do you want to do right after your done with school." Kasumi asked wanting to know about Ranma.

Ranma had to think about it for a while but came up empty handed."you know I actually never thought about what I would like to do someday."

"Do you have any idea of what you might want to do." Kasumi asked

"Well I always guess that I could take over the dojo or own my own and teach others who are interested in the art,but I never thought about what I do if I didn't." Ranma gave Kasumi his best answer as he can.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Ranma but do you have any ideas to how you'll manage it." Kasumi agreed to ranma as it was years since the dojo had new students.

Ranma thought about it but had no ideas."No I don't,I don't even know how I'll manage the dojo let alone financially."

"You know that will play a major role if you are going to do what you want to do." Kasumi pointed out to Ranma

"I know but I just find that stuff to hard for me to understand at all." Ranma had his years of martial arts but financial stuff was something to complex that he feel he couldn't take on.

"Well it's not too late for you to learn about it still and if your having a hard time trying to understand the work then maybe I can help you, I know a little of finance myself and I can explain it in a way you can easily understand." Kasumi offered her help.

He looked into her soft eyes and they were telling nothing but the truth but wanted to be sure for himself."Will you really do that for me Kasumi."

"Of course I will I want you to succeed in life Ranma, but I must warn you as easy as I might make it sound for you it's still a difficult task to learn." Kasumi said with a smile that it brought Ranma's hopes up about owning his own dojo someday.

'Hey maybe this might be a chance for me to start over and get my future back on track. While it may not solve any of my other problems this might be able to knock a couple out of the way with school and nabiki.'"You know what Kasumi I would like it if you would teach me how to finance on my own." He was happy with the choice he made because it was not only a benefit for his future, but also he was going to be learning from Kasumi who was a good tutor whenever he need help on his homework.

"I'm glad we can start any time you want there is no rush." Kasumi smiled on at ranma's choice and ended there conversation

After that Ranma had some thinking to himself about how is day was and it wasn't that bad of taking care of Kasumi,he actually enjoyed it. Then he decided to bring up how he felt about today to her with a small smirk and chuckle on his face."you know what Kasumi it's been nice day taking care of you I really enjoyed it." Ranma smiled back for her then felt another feeling come to him unlike the other ones he had today, but this one felt nice and warm around his body not tingly like he was before.

"Ahh That is such a nice thing to say Ranma, but what did you enjoy about it?" Kasumi appreciated Ranma's comments but wanted to know what made it so enjoyable for him of taking care of her.

"The thing that enjoyed the most was actually talking to you today. You're the only person that wants to hear what I have to say." Ranma said returning his respect toward Kasumi for her appreciation.

"I really liked that too I got to learn more about you and you got to learn more about me that we never knew about each other before." Kasumi said sweetly."although when I'm recovered things will just go back to normal to the way are for me." She said in a little sad tone with her head slumped down.

Ranma noticed this and he felt bad for her because all she did was take care of the family and not the chance to live out her dream. He then decided to comfort her with an idea he had in his mind."Kasumi if you don't mind you can always come to me whenever you need something and I'll help as best as I can. Don't even hesitate to ask because I will help or talk to you whenever you need it the most." Ranma said crossing his heart across his chest making a promise to Kasumi.

Kasumi then felt a warm feeling coming to her now and she couldn't help but smile in front of him."you would really do that."

"Yes I would I don't care how I am the day or what anyone says, you need me to do anything I will help you. You helped everyone a lot,this is the only way I could think of repaying you."Ranma said in a enthusiastic tone.

"Thank you Ranma I would enjoy your company of helping and talking to me whenever I need it." Kasumi said smiling even bigger and enjoyable face.

"It's no problem at all I don't even mind." Ranma said with a smile on his face and rubbing the back of his head.

A moment later Kasumi spoke up to Ranma."So let's get started" Kasumi was now starting to turn on her bed and sit on the edge like if she was trying to get up and walk.

"Huh What do you mean?" Ranma said with a questioned look on his face.

"Well you did say you would help me with anything no matter the time or place, but I feel like walking right now and still feel a little sick will you mind guiding me down the stairs." Kasumi said as she got up from her bed and offered her hand out to Ranma to escort her downstairs.

Ranma just smiled at her and got up from his chair not putting to much weight on the bad leg and took Kasumi's hand into his own." I will be happy to do so."

With that ranma escorted her out her room and to downstairs.

* * *

When Ranma and Kasumi got to the dining room Kasumi was able to sit down at her usual spot.

"Okay I'm going to get dinner started any requests?" Ranma asked

Kasumi thought about it but didn't want to give Ranma such a hard time on making a big dinner as that was her job."Ohh just something sweet and simple like some rice, maybe fish, and enough ramen to serve everyone." She listed the things that would be easy for him to make,but would still take time to finish. At that Ranma nodded to her request and got to work.

Ranma pulled out the vegetables,meats,rice and everything he needed,as soon as he go to the kitchen, to make everyone dinner and they would enjoy it."This may not be Kasumi's dinner, but she asked me to do this and I'm holding my promise." Ranma whispered to himself.

Ranma got to work cutting up the pieces of vegetables on the board dumping them into the pot and letting it set there while he did some of the other dishes. As he was working Akane and Nabiki came in to get a snack and they noticed Ranma was in the kitchen just like this morning.

"Wow Saotome your back at it again with being a cook, I should call you Kasumi number two because you actually make a decent meal." Nabiki commented on his cooking skills when she smelled the food that was cooking.

"Ummm thanks... anyways dinner won't be out for another hour I'll call you both down when it's ready." Ranma was a little embarrassed being call Kasumi number two because they might see him as the Kasumi of the house while she is recovering.

"Hmmm what's the big deal his cooking isn't that good." Akane didn't want to give any credit for her fiancé cooking.

"Why do you say that at didn't you try the food he made this morning it might've not been Kasumi good, but it was at least close that you can still." Ranma said to his fiancé while he was stirring the pot of ramen.

"No I haven't I'm not going to try something that you made it might be poisoned or have the wrong ingredients in it." Akane said that her fiancé could've made the mistakes she made when she cooked.

"Well at least I try my food first to see if it's edible to serve you uncute tomboy." Ranma fired back at his fiancé and only made her angry.

She tried running for him but her sister held her back long enough to get her out of the kitchen before it was destroyed.

Now Ranma was left alone to finish dinner in peace.

* * *

 _55 minutes later_

Kasumi was sitting in the dining room watching tv, but couldn't think straight as she felt something was about to go wrong right now.'why do I feel something bad is going to happen any minute now and it somehow involves Ranma' she thought worriedly.

Just as she finished that thought Ranma came in carrying all the dishes that were going to be served and laid out all the plates. Just as Ranma was setting dinner he whispered to Kasumi."kasumi."

"Huh What is it Ranma?" She turned her head to see what was wrong with him.

"Kasumi I've been thinking it over while cooking and I think I'm going to tell them my secret at dinner." Ranma whispered so no one would hear what he was planning with Kasumi.

"Ohh That is wonderful Ranma, but why are you telling me about it?" Kasumi wondered

"I was hoping that you could help me and say it for me if I can't manage to get it out." Ranma said

Kasumi looked on at Ranma as he had worried look in his eye."I'll do it but why do you want me to say it if you can't."

Ranma quickly responded" Because I already told you the secret myself and I don't feel I can do it again if I can't get out myself."

Kasumi saw that he was serious and he wanted to tell them so very badly so she nodded her head and agreed to it.

"Thank you Kasumi I'll let you know when to tell them." Ranma thanked her."now get ready for dinner we are about to eat." With that Ranma called down Nabiki and Akane to come eat.

Everyone sat in their usual seat at the table eating for a good silent 20 minutes enjoying the dishes Ranma had prepared for everyone.

"Okay Ranma I'll give you this one you made a fairly decent meal." Akane said in a urged tone that she knew that her fiancé's cooking was better than hers.

"Thank you Akane" Ranma said and loooked back down at the table.'come on you got to tell them yourself.' A little voice in Ranma's head reminded him.

Kasumi looked on as she saw that he was trying to build the courage to tell them,but only hoped he would.

Just then he spoke up."everyone I have an announcement to make." Ranma brought all the attention to himself.

"What is it that you need to say saotome I'm hungry still." Nabiki said as she was a little irritated from stopping to eat her meal.

Ranma looked up at all the tendo sisters and spoke up."there has been something that I wanted to say for a long time now and now I see it's the best time to say it."

"Well what is it?" Akane spoke up next

Ranma then took a deep breath and spoke"I don't ughh." Ranma felt vomit come up again like he did earlier trying to tell his secret to Kasumi, but couldn't bring himself to say at all. He then thought of an idea."hold on I'll be right back." Ranma walked out the room into the kitchen getting a cup of water and bringing it back to the dining room."I think it'll be easier to tell you this way." Ranma then rose the cup over his head and dumped the water on himself making him into a redhead girl.

"What is it that you need to tell us that you need to be female for ranma?" Akane questioned as she felt something stupid was about to happen when she saw Ranma transform to make it easier for herself to speak.

Ranma then took a deep breath and composed herself.

'Come on Ranma you can say it.' Kasumi thought supporting Ranma in her mind.

After a little bit of time she finally said it "I...Don't want the cure for my curse no more." The redhead said.

This left both the younger tendo sisters stunned at what they just heard.

Nabiki was frozen in place while Akane asked"can you repeat that again Ranma."

"I don't want the cure for my curse no more." She repeated.

Kasumi was proud that she said it to her family , but still had that feeling earlier before that something bad was going to happen right now.

Meanwhile Akane was processing what she just heard. All she could think right now of how angry she was because she now sees Ranma as pervert for what she just said. Akane then got up and brought her mallet out of nowhere in anger."RANMA YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A PERVERT." Akane yelled out as she sent her mallet where Ranma was sitting and try to hit her for what she thinks is a stupid decision.

Luckily Ranma dodged and held her hands up."Akane I can explain." Ranma said worriedly as she was worried for herself.

"THERE IS NOTHING TO EXPLAIN YOU ARE A BOY CURSE IN A GIRLS BODY AND YOU WANT TO KEEP IT YOU ARE A PERVERT." Akane yelled out again as she was trying to chase Ranma and make her regret her decision.

* * *

 **Hey guys I'm going to be taking a break on Kasumi cares for a little bit and work on ranma's secret past. I have had really good ideas for that story that I can't put down anymore and put it into a story but after I'm done with the next chapter I'll come back to Kasumi cares.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm a fan of the show so tell me what you guys think in the comments and give me some ideas of what you would like to see if your guys want me to continue. Also I don't own any of the rights to ranma 1/2 please support the official release from viz media and rumiko takahash**

* * *

Everything was going fine at night at the tendo's neighborhood until it was ruin with yelling coming from the tendo's household.

"THERE IS NOTHING TO EXPLAIN YOU ARE A BOY CURSE IN A GIRLS BODY AND YOU WANT TO KEEP IT YOU ARE A PERVERT." Akane yelled at Ranma as she was trying to mallet her for what she just said about accepting her curse and not wanting a cure.

Ranma however did her best to weave around Akane's mallet shots, but she was still to hurt in her leg to move around really fast. "Akane please stop this there is a reason why I don't want the cure and if you will only let me explain." Ranma said holding her hands up worriedly that when she backed up she accidentally fell down.

"No all perverts deserve to be punished." Akane said as her face turned red.

Akane was ready again to mallet Ranma until she was stopped by the sound of Kasumi's voice."Akane please don't hurt her she already had a hard enough time trying to tell you both this big secret of hers and she does have a reason for what she just said." Kasumi said in a soft voice to make her sister give Ranma a chance to speak before doing anything else.

Akane looked away at Kasumi to listen to what she had to say and was in udder shock that she knew what Ranma's secret was before her and Nabiki "Kasumi you knew about this."

Nabiki did was the same looking at Kasumi listening to what she just was too shocked from it all she didn't say anything.

"Yes I did she told me in private today during when we ate lunch." Kasumi said looking at Ranma who was on the floor.

Akane then turned her head away from Kasumi and back at Ranma shooting a hard angry glare at her."explain yourself" Akane said angerly as she pointed her mallet towards Ranma.

Ranma the proceeded to get up on both her legs while limping back inside to the dining table. She and Akane took up both there seats at the table.

Nabiki on the other hand came out of her shocked and had a smirk on her face and started thinking that she could make some yen about what she was about to hear "so you care to explain why you don't want the cure no more."

Ranma then spoke up "of course you all deserve to know why I don't want the cure no more. So the reason I don't want it no more is because I'm happy the way I am." She said in a soft tone while she was rubbing her ankle to ease the pain.

Nabiki didn't know what she meant by what she said. It made her skeptical to find out what she was talking about so she wiped off her smirk and asked "what do you mean happy the way you are?"

"What I mean happy the way I am, I mean I don't want to change a thing that made me happy in the first place and one of those things is this curse." She looked to face all the tendo sisters."I shouldn't even call this a curse now because I feel as though this is part of who I am now with all the good memories it has brought me." She pause for a moment then continued "I like being a girl when I transform into one."

Nabiki and Akane were listening to all of what the redhead had to say and it made their eyes wide open saying she like being a girl as well as speechless of what to say next.

"And this is something that I didn't say to Kasumi earlier when we were talking , but I'm going to tell you all here right now. I don't mind being treated like a girl, acting like a girl, or even being a girl because all I want is to be happy and no matter how everyone treats me I'm a girl when I am one." Ranma said in a prideful voice.

After hearing the last comment from Ranma all the tendo sisters were caught in a great deal of emotions.

Kasumi felt proud of Ranma for telling her sisters how she felt about her curse. For showing the strength to express what she was feeling and how she was making a life changing decision for herself. She glanced over at Ranma and gave her most sweetest smile she has ever given to anyone. Not only did Kasumi feel proud at Ranma, but she also felt at ease to tell the family soon on how she felt on becoming a nurse someday.

On the other hand Nabiki had a strange feeling she has never felt before. She didn't feel as devious to make yen off Ranma, yet she felt sympathy for her that all she wanted was to be happy. She then felt a little guilty of taking those pictures of her while she was asleep and selling them because all she just wanted to be happy and she was taking that away from her. She wanted to say something in front of Ranma,but she wanted to tell her in private and not in front of her sisters.

Meanwhile Akane was mixed with emotions on how she should feel for her fiancé. She felt confused at what she said, shocked at what Ranma wanted, but overall she felt pure anger coming over her to replace all those emotions she was feeling. All that she could think was how big of a pervert her fiancé was for saying what she just said. She then spoke up "you have got to be kidding me!" All heads then turned towards Akane." You mean to tell me after all this time of looking for the cure you want to give it up and stay a girl for the rest of your life.!"

Ranma saw the anger in Akane's eyes so she decided to stay calm and handle it safely."Yes I do but I won't be a girl all the…" "you just proved to me that you are a better pervert than happosia.!" Akane cut off Ranma as she was speaking to her.

"Wait wait wait." Ranma held her hands up "how did I just prove I'm a pervert?"

"Because I bet you anything the reason you want to stay this way is so you can sneak into locker room as a girl or just stare at yourself naked." Akane tried to make her point.

Ranma was flabbergasted by what her fiancé just said but she had to say something to change her mind. "Akane I have never done any of those things before and I never intend too besides most of the girls at school know who I am and they would kick me out the locker room if they saw me. But to prove to you I'm telling the truth I put it on my honor that I won't do any of that stuff you just said or anything perverted." She said crossing her heart across her breast.

Akane saw Ranma make her promise as she crossed her heart, but it only made her even more mad to see that she was touching herself in front of her and her sisters. "YOU PERVERT BAKA!" Akane yelled as she brought out her mallet and connected to the back of Ranma's head leaving her unconscious.

Kasumi and Nabiki were in shock after what they saw Akane do to her fiancé.

"Akane What was that for all she did was made a promise." Nabiki stared angry at her sister for what she just did.

"That pervert was touching himself right in front of us don't tell me he didn't deserve that." Akane explained why she did what she did.

"No she wasn't, she was making a promise to you and when she did touch herself she was not doing anything remotely perverted." Kasumi backed up Nabiki as she herself was still sitting at the dining table.

"You know Akane if I didn't know better I think you are angry at the fact that Ranma doesn't want the cure no more and he wants to be girl at times." Nabiki spoke in a disappointed tone at her sister with her hands on her hips "all Ranma wanted was a chance to explain herself and say she is happy, but you are taking her happiness away from her when you mallet her head in just right now."

Akane was still fuming from what just happened, but she decided to respond back to her sisters starting off with Nabiki."I took away her happiness, Nabiki you are only saying that so you can sell more pictures of her when she isn't expecting it so how am I no worse than you."

Nabiki took in her sisters comment and let it sink in. 'she really wants to bring this up fine I'll show her' she thought of a comeback to show her sister. "You know what sis I am not going to say your wrong, at first I wanted to hear what she had to say and see if I could make some yen off of it. But after hearing what Ranma had to say I felt guilty for selling those pictures of her because I never knew she just wanted to be happy and I was wrong to do that to her in the first place." She paused for a brief moment to breathe and continued."from in on here I promise not to take any pictures of Ranma." She then did the same as Ranma and crossed her heart.

Akane saw this and it made her anger disappear that her sister was trying to make a point at how wrong she was.

Nabiki saw her sisters face when she had her mouth wide open showing her teeth. "What's wrong Akane aren't you going to hit me for touching myself." She said in a annoying voice to try and get under her sisters skin.

It only made Akane a little fumed that her sister was mocking her for how wrong she was." Okay you make your point." She said irritatedly, but soon after she turned her attention towards Kasumi as she was calling out to her younger sister.

"Akane I can see how you are viewing this about Ranma's decision, but how do you think it makes her feel that you don't support it?" Kasumi questioned her sister.

Akane didn't want to respond to that question so she decided to change the subject."who cares how she feels about her decision, she might have made a promise to not being perverted about her body, but she is going to break it one of these days and prove me right."

Kasumi was disappointed at her sister for being immature and not answering her question the first time and giving her something unrelated to what she had ask. She was going to deny her sisters answer and make her answer it again until she heard a moaning sound coming from the floor.

Everyone heard the moaning and saw it was Ranma regaining consciousness.

"Owww that really hurt" Ranma said in a little feminine voice as she rubbed the big bump behind her head."What was that for Akane?" Ranma said returning to her regular voice and looked Akane.

"Because you are nothing but a pervert in a girls body." Akane said to her fiancé.

Ranma listened to Akane's comment and looked away from her towards Kasumi and Nabiki. "Can someone please get me some hot water." She said in a calm, but hurt voice.

Both sisters noticed this and only Kasumi spoke up."of course,Nabiki can you put the kettle on the stove for me?" Kasumi asked Nabiki, but only got a nod in return as she got up and went into the kitchen.

Akane noticed Ranma's request and immediately fired back at her "What is wrong I thought you liked being a girl why do you want to be a boy now." She said in an insulting tone.

Ranma didn't respond to Akane and only stayed quiet until Nabiki would come back with the hot water.

"Huh typical you know that I am right that you are a pervert yourself and you just don't want to admit it." Akane spoke up when nothing was even said to her.

Kasumi noticed this across the table and thought it was time to stop "Akane that is quite enough from you, you already hurt her enough already physically and verbally."

Akane heard her sister what she said, but ignored it and decided to say more." Why should I he is a pervert stuck in a girls body." She said pointing at Ranma.

"No she is not, she is both a regular boy and a regular girl like everyone else in this world so there should be no reason that she should be called a pervert because she is both." Kasumi defended for Ranma against her younger sister.

Ranma shot her head up and heard what Kasumi was saying. It felt warm inside her that someone would stick up for her like that. That feeling would shortly fade away though when Akane would speak again and asked something really really personal.

"Okay then if Ranma is a girl like she says is then let her answer me this" she looked towards Ranma and asked on "if you stay a girl for the rest of your life are you going to be with any man and get pregnant yourself to make yourself happy like you say you want?" Akane asked her fiance in a serious tone that she wanted a direct answer from her immediately with the glare she was giving her.

Ranma felt a shock go through her whole body when Akane asked that question. She was embarrassed to answer it in front of the people that were with her in the room. Her face immediately turned red from embarrassment and she felt like she was being choked to answer Akane.

Kasumi saw how Ranma reacted to her question by seeing the worry in her eyes and the redness in her face. She felt worried for Ranma that she was going to say something that wasn't ready to be said so she should stood up for her. "Ranma you don't have to answer that question that is something personal to you and you only." She then looked over to Akane "as for you young lady go to your room right now and don't bother coming out, I have had enough of your mischief for one night you had no right to ask that question whatsoever." Kasumi said in a serious tone that made Akane shiver.

Akane saw her sister frown at her and she knew immediately that she messed up. She then walked off from the dining room to her room just leaving Kasumi and Ranma alone together.

Things were quiet for a little bit for the two until Nabiki finally came back with the hot kettle. "Some hot water coming right up." Nabiki said in a playful tone holding the handle to the kettle.

"Thanks Nabiki can you please pour it over me." Ranma asked politely.

Nabiki did so kindly and walked over to the redhead to start pouring the hot water over her. When Nabiki was finished pouring the hot water her and Kasumi both gasped.

"What what happened?" Ranma said urgently as to what the two older sisters might be gasping over. He then looked down at himself only to see that he was still in a girl.

Kasumi had her hand over her mouth shocked from what she just saw. She removed her hand from her mouth and told Ranma what happened. "Ranma you didn't change at all your still a girl."

Ranma was looking at her hands as if she was scared "Huh how did this happen why didn't I change back." She said panically.

The two sisters saw Ranma's reaction on why she didn't change back, she was panicking like they have never seen her before.

A little time passed and ranma got up to run to the kitchen. She turned on the warm water to the sink and sprayed herself down with the hose only to see that it didn't work.

"ugghhh why can't I change back." Ranma said as she was walking back to the dining room with her soaking wet clothes.

Kasumi and Nabiki noticed how she was acting so they decided to say something to calm her down.

"Ranma please calm down for a moment and we'll solve this together." Kasumi said in hoping and getting what she wanted from Ranma.

Ranma heard Kasumi's voice and did as she was told just to help out Kasumi and have her not worry about her while she is still sick.

Nabiki then added something in "Ranma I thought you said you like being a girl so why are you panicking right now?"

Ranma took a seat at the dining table and took a deep breath to calm herself down." I do like being a girl it's just that I'm panicking over why I won't change back." Ranma said in calm voice to Nabiki which she fully understood what she was talking about. "But how could this happen?" She kept on repeating that question over and over again in such a short period of time.

"Well let's think you were a boy a few moments ago so there might have been something that must have happened between then and now to help solve this." Kasumi offering her suggestion to get an idea of where to start.

Ranma thought about what happened between that time she had when she last transformed " well the only thing that I can remember before any of this happening was eating dinner, revealing my secret, and then being mallet by Akane."

Everyone tried to piecing it together the things together what Ranma just but Nabiki was the only one who had a brief clue as to what it could be. "My hunch it telling me that some of this has to do with Akane." Nabiki had all heads facing her now.

"What gives you that idea that Akane has to do with this she has hit me multiple times before and yet this has never happened before so it couldn't be her." Ranma explained on her opinion about Nabiki's idea.

"You maybe right about that, but still something is telling me that she did something to you when she hit you." Nabiki was still standing by her idea because it was the only thing that happen that would make sense to her.

Ranma only looked down at herself trying to figure out what to do next. Then the only solution she can think of came to her. "I suppose I can talk to cologne about anything that might have happened to me and she can help me solve this."

Kasumi smiled at her idea" that is actually a smart idea maybe we can call her right now and see if she can come over right now."

Ranma looked over at Kasumi with a smile on her face, but had a little something to say that wasn't that big of a deal " we can do that, but I rather wait until tomorrow and go over there for myself I don't want to waste her time coming over here to help me." She said completely calm as if there was nothing to worry about.

Both sisters were a little shocked at what Ranma just said " are you sure I thought you wanted to be a boy again right now." Kasumi said in a curious voice wondering why she wouldn't get immediate help right away.

"I'm sure that I can wait until tomorrow I don't mind being a girl for the rest of the night, plus I still have to do some of the other chores before I go to sleep so just bringing her here might be a waste of time right now." Ranma said in a reasonable voice to make her future sister-in-laws understand.

"Oh I see your point now" Kasumi said in an understandable tone yet out of every moment she could've seen it she realized at that point Ranma was acting different than usual today and even before she told her secret she noticed it as she remembered about the day she had with him.

She decided to put that idea she had off for right now and let everyone go back to eating their dinner in peace with no more disruptions while watching some tv when they were eating.

As dinner was being finished shortly after ranma cleaned up the whole table "I'm going to clean these dishes and finish some of the other stuff Kasumi if you need anything at all just let me know." The redhead said in a kindly matter.

* * *

The eldest tendo appreciated the help she was getting offered and just gave a smile back to her. "Why thankyou Ranma, but for right now I think I might want to take a bath also thank you for making dinner for us tonight." She said to Ranma then turned her head towards Nabiki." Nabiki can you please join me just in case something does happen to me in the furo, I still don't feel up to it to be alone in there while I'm sick and can barely even walk." She mentioned to her sister.

"Sure I don't mind at all." Nabiki agreed and turn to Ranma to grace him "thankyou Ranma for a wonderful dinner."

"Your very welcome I don't mind at all." Ranma said to both the sisters.

Everyone then left the dining room to do their own things. Ranma started washing the dishes while Nabiki escorted Kasumi into the furo.

Nabiki and Kasumi were sitting in the furo for a good amount of time just soaking in the water of the tub around their bodies. While in there Kasumi thought it would be a good time to make conversation while they were in there."Nabiki"

"What is it sis?"

"Have you noticed at all today that Ranma has acted differently?" She wanted to talk about the topic ever since dinner, but didn't see it as the best time to talk about it then and there.

Nabiki had to think about her sisters question for a moment, but couldn't get an idea of what she might be looking for "different in what kind of way?"

"Different in the way he acted today he wasn't like his usual self. He seemed to be more mature today." Kasumi said to give an idea to her sister.

Nabiki thought about what her sister said and she had think if she saw any immatureness from her at all today aside from where she called Akane an uncute tomboy,but other than that she was more mature "now that you mention it I do see her act differently today. When she woke up from being unconscious she didn't lash out on Akane like she usually does she was calm about it and I can say the same thing about how she took it when she couldn't change back, she listened to what we said and stay calm. Why are you bringing this up?" Nabiki questioned as she raise an eyebrow towards Kasumi.

Kasumi looked down at the water and back at her sister "Well do you have any clue as to why she might've acted so differently."

Nabiki looked at her sister trying to give her an answer, but the best she could come up with was"I think Ranma was serious about being a girl at times and trying to act like one as well. Maybe that has had an influence on his male side as well trying not only to be a mature girl, but also a mature boy as well."

What Nabiki said to her sister it made so much sense to her she thought throughout her day with Ranma on how he took care of her by going to tofu's, doing all her chores for her while she recovered, and even offering to help out as much as she can when she recovers "I can see that what you just said Nabiki might be true Ranma has done so much for me in one day that I'm very thankful for he's also even offer to help me out more around the house when I recover as well."

"Wow She is being serious about acting like a real girl." Nabiki said in surprise that Ranma was immediately starting to make these changes to herself.

Kasumi noticed the way how Nabiki said about Ranma about being a real girl she then decided to help her sister realize what she said wasn't right was she was thinking "actually she offered me the help when she was boy. He said he didn't care what the others think if I really needed help don't and not to hesitate to ask him."

"Wow that's even more of surprise right there, But hey can I ask you something?" Nabiki asked.

"Yes What is it?"

"Well back downstairs you said Ranma told you in private about her secret right." Nabiki said.

"Yes what is about it do you want to know?" Kasumi asked wondering what her sister was going to ask next.

"What I want to know is do you know why she told you in private and not say it in front of us at the same time?" Nabiki brought up her question

Kasumi felt her body tense up from that question. She felt really nervous, because she knew the answer to that question. The problem was if she told her right there and then she wouldn't know how she would react. She then looked at her reflection in the water and thought if she could tell her or not. Then she thought back to the promise she made with Ranma that is she would reveal her secret she would reveals hers as well. Kasumi felt pressured to be held up to that promise and say it to her own front of Nabiki, but then a echoed voice came in her head " And if I do say it to the family and you still don't feel comfortable to saying it you don't have to I won't force you to do anything against your own will." The sound of Ranma's voice put her at ease like before to be reminded she isn't being forced to do anything. She then lifted her head up and looked at Nabiki and gather all her courage to say it "Yes I do Nabiki, she said her secret to comfort me."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow in suspicion to what her sister might be talking about and started think of what happened that Ranma's secret comfort her. "What is wrong did anything happen?"

Kasumi then looked back at her with an serious face "Nabiki I'm not going to keep you guessing and I'm going to tell you right now, I'm not happy the way my life is right now and I told Ranma about it, but she supported me to tell all of you. I didn't feel on how I was on telling the whole family, but she made a deal with me if she told her secret then it would probably be a lot easier on me to tell all of you." Kasumi gave a brief summary to Nabiki of what she remembered through her day with Ranma.

Nabiki heard every word that her sister said, but hearing that she wasn't happy left her in disbelief. "Kasumi how are you not happy I see you in a positive attitude everyday doing what you do?"

"But that is the thing it's everyday that I have to take care of the family or cleaning the house I feel as if I can do with more my life than just that." Kasumi expresses her feelings to her sister on how she felt about this situation. "Can you just imagine doing one thing for your entire life and not enjoying it."

Nabiki had take in what her sister had said. she had understand that Kasumi was a person to and she had to live out her life as well. "No I can't I see your point." She realized it was a good time to ask another question "so Kasumi if you don't like the way your life is what will you be doing about it?"

"Well I have always wanted to be a nurse for sometime now, but with all the responsibilities I have I possibly can't do that right now." Kasumi said in a cheerful tone.

Nabiki saw what her sister wanted in life now and she has realized that she can't be reliant on others all the time." You know sis as much as it pains me if you do become a nurse someday and we are on our own I'll support you on getting what you want." Nabiki said in a supporting manner to help her sister the best way she can.

"Thankyou Nabiki for being so understandable about what I want" she said bowing her head.

"after what you done for us for so long you deserve a chance to make your life the way you want it to be. But a word of advice make sure you tell daddy so he knows about it as well." Nabiki agreed to what her sister will be doing for herself in the future and just thinking about made her happy for her sister.

"I will Nabiki I will." Kasumi said then she stood up from the tub letting the water drop from her body, but she felt dizzy as she stood "I think it's time now that we should get out we have been in here for a little bit now and I don't feel fine right now."

Nabiki stood as well "Don't worry I got you I'll help you to your room."

The two young women then dried themselves off and got dress. After they were done in the furo Nabiki help escort Kasumi to her room to make sure nothing bad would happen to her.

* * *

Ranma meanwhile was down in the kitchen cleaning the dishes leftover from dinner.

She has been working tirelessly nonstop all day to help out Kasumi as much as she can. "Man I don't know how Kasumi puts up with this stuff everyday it's so exhausting." Ranma whispered to herself.

Just as she said that she heard a knock behind her and turned around to see it was Nabiki in the doorway. "Hey Nabiki how's it going?"

Nabiki responded " Everything is going fine. I just finished taking a bath with Kasumi and she is now resting in her bed. She said she felt dizzy after she got out so I thought I may let you know that."

Ranma had her eyes wide open and said back caringly "well I hope she is okay I'll check on her in a little bit to see how is she doing." She then turned her back towards Nabiki and started washing the dishes again.

Nabiki stared on as she watched the small redhead washing all the dishes by herself. She thought back to how Kasumi said she was a big help today and was grateful for doing that for her. Just that thought alone made her think of Ranma revealing her secret at dinner on how she felt for sympathy for her. She then remembered wanting to talk with Ranma in private and saw no better time than now to talk "Ranma do you have a minute to talk real quick."

Ranma stopped washing the dishes and turned right back around."Sure what is it that you want to talk about."

Nabiki stayed silent for a moment and then spoke up "I want to know were you serious about staying a girl for the rest of your life."

Ranma looked at her with confusion because she confirmed she didn't want the cure no more, but she decided to clarify it it and put Nabiki at ease "of course I was serious I meant every word that I said back there;I'm happy the way I am."

Nabiki heard what Ranma said to her and looked away from her in guilt because she was reminded of what she did to her. Ranma noticed this and decided to know what was wrong"Hey are you okay?"

She then looked up to Ranma with guilt on her face "Ranma I'm sorry." She said in apologetic voice

Ranma was confused again because she didn't know what she was sorry for "Nabiki what do you have to be sorry for you haven't done anything wrong."

"Yes I did,when you said you didn't want the cure no more because all you wanted was to be happy that made me realize that taking those photos of you I was just taking away your happiness to live as a girl." Nabiki said somberly. "Ranma I only took those photos of you and sold them to help support the family because we don't have that much of income to support the family, please forgive me."

Ranma heard the somber in Nabiki's voice and she knew immediately she was sorry. 'It's not like her to be this way, did what I say make her sorry for what she has done.' Ranma thought to herself trying to understand Nabiki on how she felt. 'If she is really sorry the I don't see any other reason to accept it.' "Nabiki I fully understand what you did and I accept your apology."

Nabiki looked up at the small redhead across from her and saw she really accepted her apology. She then proceeded to go up to her and did the last thing anyone would thought what Nabiki would do and hug her.

Ranma was about to pull back because Nabiki's hugs felt like one of Shampoo's glomps to her, but was release from Nabiki before she could do so.

She looked Ranma in her eyes and and spoke up to her in a better tone." I don't know if you heard this while you were unconscious, but Akane was mad at me for defending you and she said I'm only using you for making money. I want you to know that I made a promise to you right in front of her saying I won't take any more pictures of you anymore just to shut her up and I mean it."

Ranma was surprises that she wasn't going to be doing that kind of stuff to her no more it made her kind of relieved that it would stop. However she felt kind of bad because Nabiki was in charge of the income in the house and if she stopped what she was doing who knows what would happen to them. She knew Nabiki was sorry for what she did, but she was going to say something that might change her mind. "Nabiki that promise that you made to me I won't hold you to that I will allow you to keep taking photos of me."

Now it was Nabiki's turn to be surprised at the fact that Ranma will let her take pictures of her still. "What. why would you allow me to do that? I thought you wanted to be happy."

"I do want to be happy, but I can't be happy if we can't pay the bills and don't have any place to live, if you stop taking and selling the photos of me."

"Are you sure you want me to do this?"

"Yes I do, but I have some requests if you don't mind." Ranma said politely.

Nabiki was starting to feel a little glad that she doesn't have stop taking photos of her, but part of her still felt wrong to do so even if she had permission to do so. "Go ahead I'm listening, but I won't give any of the cash I make off any of the photos if that is what you are thinking." Nabiki said pointing her finger.

Ranma just giggled a little at how Nabiki reacted just right now " No I never intended to make money off of this, but here are my request anyways."She said clearing her voice to after what she said holding up one finger."My first request is that if you take any photos of me make sure they don't go to far."

"Okay that is reasonable what else do you got." Nabiki said

Ranma then held up two fingers for her second request "Second before you even sell them run them by me so that way I can see if which ones are okay to sell." She then crossed her arms.

Nabiki brought a small smile to her face from that last request because that make sure she didn't make Ranma unhappy "Okay that is reasonable and it's like what I said I want you to be happy so if you want to make sure I don't go over the line then be my guess."

Ranma then held up three fingers this time for her last request "and for my final request if you are going to be selling them to Kuno make sure you charge him ten times than you usually do with him." She said with a smirk on her face.

Nabiki giggled at that last request and stared back at the redhead "Okay you have got yourself a deal I will follow your requests." Nabiki said in a comfort tone to Ranma.

Ranma smiled back at Nabiki for following her requests and thought it was about time to get back to work."Alright Nabiki I got some stuff to finish up so I'll leave you to yourself." Ranma then turned around and went back to doing the dishes while Nabiki left the kitchen with a smile on her face.

Not even 10 seconds later Nabiki came back and called for Ranma."Hey Ranma" She said in a low tone.

Ranma turned around and saw her in the doorway "Huh What is it Nabs."

"I just want to say thankyou for being a big help and I'm grateful for that." Nabiki said in a polite tone.

"Your welcome Nabiki your very welcome" Ranma said with a sweet smile that could even rival Kasumi's.

* * *

After Nabiki had left the kitchen Ranma finished washing the dishes, wiping down the counters and dining table, taking out the trash, and had to iron out Nabiki's and Akane's school clothes for tomorrow. When she finished all those chores she looked to see it was starting to get late and she needed to check in on Kasumi before she went to bed.

She went upstairs to Kasumi's room to check on her and when she got there she was lying in bed reading the same medical book like she did earlier in the day.

"Hey how are you feeling,Nabiki told me that something happened when you were in the furo?" Ranma asked curiously and tirelessly.

Kasumi looked up to her book to look up to her and gave a small smile back "oh I feel fine thankyou Ranma, I just felt dizzy as I got up from the tub that is all." She then noticed how tired Ranma looked on her face with her eyes becoming droopy and watery.

Ranma then yawned in her tiredness "Alright Kasumi if you don't need anything else I'll be going off to sleep so I can start on everything tomorrow for everyone." She said as she stretched and walked out the door

"Umm Ranma." Kasumi called out to her before she left.

"Yes Kasumi?" Ranma stopped in place by the door and turned around to responded.

"I was wondering when you go to cologne's tomorrow can I come along with you I really don't want to be stuck inside the house all day and really feel like walking for a little bit and getting fresh air." Kasumi Asked

Ranma knew that Kasumi had been locked up in the house all day and with nothing to do while she was out she didn't want to leave her just like that. "Sure you can come along and maybe afterwards we can stop by the grocery store and pick up some food I used up some of the food in the fridge to make dinner and now we are low, we'll only have enough food to serve breakfast for tomorrow morning." Ranma suggested.

Kasumi didn't like the fact of going to the grocery store while she was sick, but a second thought came to her mind knowing Ranma will be with her to carry the groceries for her while they are walking back home. "Oh my yes we do need to get more groceries I remember that I was supposed to go grocery shopping today and make food for the family this week and I forgot to put on your list on what to do."

"It's alright we can go together and get what we need tomorrow." Ranma reminded Kasumi.

Kasumi then put on a smile to agree with Ranma on what she said "Okay that'll be the plan then now please get some sleep so you will be ready for tomorrow."

Ranma nodded her head to Kasumi and said goodnight to her and went back to her room.

Kasumi could only smile as she saw Ranma left and thought to herself 'Akane may not realize it, but she has someone special for her.' She then turned off the lights to her room and went to sleep happy.

While asleep Kasumi had that feeling come back to her again. She tried to ignore it as she slept, but it would keep on getting stronger and stronger the more she ignored it. Finally she dozed off to sleep.

* * *

 _Kasumi's dream_

While she was sleeping she dreamed of her in the kitchen being healthy again. She was making dinner with the help of Ranma, in his male form, by her side making dinner for everyone to serve.

While Kasumi was chopping up some of the vegetables Ranma called out to her. "Kasumi I'll take care of the rest of dinner you can take a break."

Kasumi stopped chopping to thank Ranma for asking that of her "thankyou Ranma for doing this for me."

"It's no problem at all." Ranma said with a smile, but as he finished saying that sentence he was splashed with cold water from out of nowhere.

Kasumi now saw the redhead soaked in her clothes and she turned her head to see where the water came from only to see it was her Uncle Saotome with a wet bucket in his hand.

"Boy how many times do I have to tell you a man never does a women's job!" Genma yelled out at his son-turned-daughter to make his point once again that if you're going to do a women's job you might as well be one. He then turned to walk off from the kitchen to the dining room mumbling some stuff under his breath about his son.

Kasumi had her hand over her mouth from what she saw what happened to Ranma. She then noticed how Ranma's head was slumped down as if she holding it in shame "Ranma are you okay?" Kasumi said trying to comfort the small redhead.

Ranma lifted her head up and forced a smile "Yeah I'm alright; go ahead and go without me I'll bring dinner to the table."

Kasumi noticed saw how forceful that smile was on her face and knew she lying. She however decided to follow what Ranma had said and went to go take a bath because dinner wouldn't be ready for quite a bit of time.

When Kasumi finished taking her bath she went to the dining room to see her father and uncle Saotome playing shogi, and Nabiki sitting at the table watching tv waiting for dinner to be served.

As this was going on Kasumi heard Ranma's voice behind her. She turned around to see she was male again and he was holding all the dishes on both his arms and balancing on his head.

"Can you please move so I can set the food down." Ranma said calmly with no stress from carrying all that food.

"Oh I'm sorry." Kasumi apolgized as she leaned towards him to help him out with the food "here let me give you a hand with that." She got the the tray full of sushi balancing on his head and the proceeded to walk on with him to the dining room.

Everyone except Akane was at the table now eating together. "Where is Akane?" Kasumi asked

Nabiki was the one to answer her sister first for her question "she is out with friends right now and she said she'll be a little late for dinner when she came back."

"Oh I see" Kasumi replied back.

After a little into eating Soun spoke up "Kasumi are you feeling quite alright today?"

Kasumi was confused by the question because she gave no indication of herself being sick at all while eating so she decided to ask to find out why he asked that "no father I feel quite alright why do you ask?"

"Well it's your cooking it taste quite a bit different today." Soun was worried for his daughter that something might be wrong with his daughter because when she made dinner it was the finest to taste upon, but now it just tasted to plain for her cooking.

Kasumi noticed her father's response and knew immediately knew what to say to clear everything up. "Oh yes it might taste different because I let Ranma help me out in the kitchen today and make dinner." She said with a smile directed towards Ranma which also gave him a smile on his face as well.

It was shortly interrupted when Soun talked. "Oh so I see." He said to Kasumi then turning his head towards Ranma as Ranma looked at him. "Listen here son I know you prepared dinner tonight and I appreciate it, but I don't want you doing it ever again for it is your job to watch over Akane and make sure she is safe. It's also Kasumi's job to be in charge of the cooking and not anyone else's. Her cooking is the finest in this household and shall not be replaced with anyone's else's do you understand?" He said in a stern voice

Ranma however didn't just give a yes or a no when Soun said his last comment, but came out with something to say on his mind "Mr. tendo I don't see what is wrong with helping Kasumi out in the kitchen, I offered her my help whenever she needed it and today was the day she needed it so what is wrong with that?"

Soun was annoyed by his response and he did Genma a favor and reminded Ranma of who he is supposed to be "son you are supposed to be the future heir to the anything goes martial arts school not a house cleaner. I will not allow to have a feminine master lead it when he does women's work. And to add in Kasumi has done all this work by herself for a long time now I really doubt that she will need your help now." Soun said in an low angered voice towards the pigtailed martial artist.

Ranma heard those words go across his head and he felt as if that's all they see him for is to just carry out the school's future. It also made him feel unappreciated that Soun doesn't want him doing chores because he is supposed to be trusted on carrying out the school's legacy. Ranma brought his head down in sadness for sound response and replied "It's like I said earlier I don't see anything wrong with helping Kasumi out, but if it pleases you I will stop." He said hiding his face to reveal his watery eyes from being seen.

Kasumi however was a little disappointed at the fact that her father wouldn't let someone else around the house help her out, but what made her really disappointed at her father was seeing the look on Ranma's face. It was the same look that he gave when he said he felt like a burden on the family to her because no one would trust him with all the problems he brought with him. 'Why would father say that, doesn't he see that wasn't a nice thing to say at all when Ranma offered his own help towards me.' Kasumi thought to the back of her head now starting to feel sad for Ranma because she saw what he was telling her when he felt that no one would trust him.

Kasumi looked away from Ranma and resumed her eating as well as the rest of the family eating their dinner in silence.

5 minutes later

Akane came walking in through the front door wearing a yellow sundress and gave a greet to let everyone know that she was home.

She walked into the kitchen taking her seat next to Ranma "sorry I'm late I was doing some stuff with my Sayuri and Yuka." Akane then began to eat as she explained her day she spent with her friends.

Akane was taking her time eating her food when she noticed dinner was different, like her father did. "Kasumi your dinner taste different tonight did you try a new recipe?" Akane wondered as she curiously wanted to know what Kasumi did.

Kasumi looked towards her sister with a smile "oh this isn't my cooking this is Ranma's he made dinner tonight." Kasumi said waving her hand towards Ranma for Akane.

Akane looked over at Ranma for a good moment giving him her angry eyes. That only lasted for a few moments though as she soon returned to eating.

While Akane was eating Soun was talking plans with his friend Genma after dinner "Saotome why don't you say we play some shogi right after dinner is done."

Genma quickly responded "you are on tendo I am ready any time."

As that was going on Akane was still eating and she decided to get some sushi of the tray in the middle of the table. As she bit into it she noticed something unusual in her mouth. It felt like it was wrapping around her tongue everything she chewed on her food. Finally she decided to carefully swallow her food slowly leaving whatever on her tongue still there. She stuck her tongue out to see what it was only to find out it was a strand of hair she almost ate. Akane looked at the hair and remembered who cooked dinner. She felt her anger boiling inside of her and it needed to be release. So quickly without warning Akane got her plate of food she was eating and threw it at Ranma.

Ranma now had rice stuck in his hair, his clothes covered in noodles, and some of vegetables down his shirt.

Everyone was in shock in what just happened. Soun was quickly the first to respond "Akane what is the meaning of this?" Soun said in a storm voice like he did Ranma earlier.

Akane quickly responded and turned towards her father "this Baka left a piece of hair in the sushi when I ate it. That could've gotten stuck in my throat and I could've gotten sick from that." Akane over reacted to her father, but even though it was a harmless strand of hair both Soun and Genma sided with her in her defense for what she did.

Kasumi noticed how Akane was taking this and was about to say something about her younger sisters action until she was cut off by the sound of Ranma's voice.

Ranma never taking his eye off of Akane spoke up to her when she was talking with the two oldest men in the room. "Akane can you please look at me."

Akane did as asked and turned to show her fiancé she had her angry face on.

Ranma only concentrated on Akane's face ignoring the hard looks from Soun and Genma were giving off to apologize to her right now.

When Ranma met with Akane's eyes he didn't seem angry at her for what she did,all he had was an calm look on his face but not even smiling. He then spoke to Akane and utter words that no one would think he say unless forced to "Akane I am sorry. I didn't know there was a hair in the sushi and that is completely my fault. I'm sorry" Ranma said in a apologetic voice.

Kasumi saw what Ranma did and he didn't lash out at her like normally would. She was proud of Ranma for not being immature about the whole situation and how he didn't started calling people names about it. She the resumed back to the current situation 'Even though Ranma apologized for his mistake I don't think he deserved that at all.' Kasumi thought to herself.

Akane however didn't look like she was going to accept Ranma's apology and thought he may just be saying that to avoid getting lashed out from Soun and Genma. She then raised her hand up and slapped Ranma across his face as hard as she could leaving a red handprint on the right side of his face."You liar you're not sorry you put that piece of hair in there to mess with me!" Akane said angry.

Then Soun and Genma joined in with Akane to teach him a lesson.

Soun picked Ranma up by his shirt and held him to his face "I thought I told you you are supposed to watch over my baby girl and make sure she is safe you worthless ronin!" Soun said angered in his voice to Ranma's face.

After that last comment Soun was still holding onto Ranma while Genma came up behind his son and slapped him across his head. "What the hell kind of an apology is that 'I'm sorry I didn't know' " Genma yelled in a mocking voice and growled at his son. "How pathetic how did I end up with such a worthless son like this."

Kasumi saw what was taking place and felt her heart drop down into nothingness. There she saw a nice man being yelled at for his kindness. Kasumi couldn't stand to see this so she gathered it with in her and gave off her biggest yell to stop, only to hear nothing was coming out her mouth. She didn't know why she couldn't talk so she tried again, but ended in the same result. 'Why can't I speak' Kasumi thought as she was only hearing and seeing what was going on with the family.

Finally she decided since she couldn't speak that she would have to confront them by standing up. However her body wouldn't move at all. 'Why can't I move either' she thought

Kasumi was now useless to do anything to help Ranma. She saw how Ranma was being treated in her frozen position. It only made her cry to see him like this.

Just then Ranma was being shamed by her father while his head faced towards her Kasumi only saw hurt in his eyes, sadness across his face, and he wanted someone to help him. She noticed all of this while this was happening and felt the tears coming down her face. She closed her eyes to look away from what was happening, but she couldn't keep close because of what is going on. She then looked over at Ranma and used all her strength to speak to him only to whisper "I'm sorry you don't deserve this."

After saying that Kasumi felt the floor disappear below her and she started to fall into a black void. She was screaming in her head to make it all stop as she was falling pleading this would end.

She then got her wish and she stopped falling only to be woken in her bed where she was sleeping.

She noticed her alarm clock and it was 2:00 am in the morning. Kasumi brought her knees to her chest as she was scared of the nightmare she just had. "Why would I dream that I can never see my family doing that to Ranma." Kasumi whispered to herself.

* * *

Kasumi was confused with emotions on how to feel about her dream. She didn't even want to go back to sleep because of that dream all she wanted to know is why she had it in the first place and what these strange feelings that were coming to her were about.

She then spent the rest of the night thinking what happened until she could piece it together or if she fell asleep.

* * *

 **Hey guys I know I'm one week late on this story, but that's because I had to rewrite this part of the story because the first one got deleted on my computer. I'll try my best to make sure this doesn't happen again in the future so I won't keep you guys waiting. Also I want to try something new if the first five people to reply to this story say I should continue on or work on another story then I will do that. I'm only doing this because I don't know which story to do next so I'll leave up to you guys. Thankyou for the support and I'll post whenever my next story is ready.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm a fan of the show so tell me what you guys think in the comments and give me some ideas of what you would like to see if your guys want me to continue. Also I don't own any of the rights to ranma 1/2 please support the official release from viz media and rumiko takahash**

* * *

Kasumi still having been curious about the dream she had, was thinking for a long time about how Ranma would be disrespected like that, why her family would do that, or even why she had the dream in the first place.

She wanted to put that thought away, but if she did it would come back to her later and bother her all over again.

She laid down on her pillow trying to think of the possibilities of what her dream could mean. After thinking for a while she couldn't find out what the dream was trying to tell her and she fell back to sleep just thinking about it.

While she was sleeping again no new idea came to her about the dream and instead of thinking about an answer for the dream she thought maybe she could talk to someone about it. 'Who would be willing to talk to me about that dream, I feel as if I can tell Ranma about it, but I don't think she wouldn't know what to tell me about it so she is out of the question.' kasumi then thought about asking her sisters, but her dream reminded her that she wouldn't want Akane to be on Ranma like how he was in her dream if she told her and it would actually come true. She thought maybe she could tell Nabiki about it since she defended for Ranma when Akane was trying to hurt him/her and she might be able to understand her about her dream and tell her what she thinks. 'I think I will tell Nabiki when I get the chance.' She then had a second thought about that idea 'Then again how am I going to tell her these strange feelings that I have been feeling I will doubt that she actually know what I'm talking about.'

'*sigh* Who can I talk to about this' Kasumi thought in the back of her mind.

She then thought about what kind of person she needed to talk to this about 'okay if I'm going to talk to someone about this I need someone who wise that understand other people situation, is very wise about it and give the best advice for it.'

She then thought about the people that fit her discription and one came to her and she whispered "Cologne"

'Maybe she can explain to me what these feelings are to me and why I can't understand them and my dream. I'm going there anyway today so I might be able to ask her.' With her plan set to go talk with Cologne she was able to sleep the rest of the night at ease knowing she has someone to talk to.

* * *

 _Three hours later_

Ranma partly asleep since it was close for her to wake up soon and start working just layed there thinking about Akane.

She remembered how Akane hit her in the back of the head and knocking her out and it just made her about the relationship she had with Akane.

Ranma finally waking up and opening her eyes she sat up and stretched out her body then rubbed her eyes and rubbed the back of her head.

When she rubbed the back of her head she noticed the large bump on her head from Akane went down and it was now a small bump. She only shook her head in disappointment for what Akane did to her last night, but sat there thinking for a little bit of what to do. 'Why can't Akane trust me to make my own decisions and leave it at that? I have saved her a lot of times and all I want from her is to trust me, but no she always has to hit me for whenever she thinks I do anything stupid.' She thought sadly at the memories that she has had with Akane from saving her from the most terrible of situations from saffron, Kuno, mouse, and even a whole bunch of other enemies.

Ranma then hugged her knees to her chest and had to contemplate what she was thinking. 'Is it really worth it? Do deserve to be with Akane when she doesn't trust me, even after all I had done for her and it goes in vein by not giving me any trust. Is Akane the one that I really want to be with for the rest of my life?' She was deciding whether or not if she would like to be with Akane anymore, but a second thought came to her that made her second guess that.

She shook her head to clear herself and thought 'what am I thinking of course I want to be with Akane we were so close to marriage at one point and I'm pretty sure we can make it happen again and it goes through this time.' She pondered on the idea of getting married to Akane once more as she reminded herself 'I promised myself to be the best fiancé that I can be for her because that is what she deserves.'

Ranma finishing her train of thoughts decided it was about time to get started.

She got up from her futon and went to her dresser to get dress. When looking through her stuff she noticed how little clothes she owned. "Man I never realized that I didn't own that much clothing just a red,blue,green, and orange shirt along with three pairs of pants is all I have." She whispered to herself as she put on her clothes.

she put on her clothes and looked at herself to see that they were a little to big on her because they were only meant for her male self. She did own clothes that use to fit her female side, but over the years she stayed at the tendo's she outgrew them. "I'll probably have to go clothes shopping and find something appropriate to where for whenever I'm going to be a girl at times." She whispered to herself reminding that she was happy being a girl and decided to act like one whenever she was one. It brought a smile to her face knowing that some of her family supports her on her decision.

She decided to put the idea in the back of her mind and get started on the things that needed to be done today.

She then went down stairs and went into the kitchen to get started on breakfast.

* * *

She searched through the cabinets to see what she could make out it.

Unfortunately there wasn't that much left as there was only a small bag filled with rice to serve the rest of that only seemed to be about three servings to about three people,a few vegetables to make miso soup, and about half a carton full of eggs.

Coming to a conclusion on what to do she began working like she did yesterday. Ranma began to bring out the pot and fill it with hot water for the miso soup and then headed towards the fridge to get out the carrots, peppers, and chicken to chop up for the miso soup. She then turned on the stove to heat up the pot and let it run before dumping the ingredients.

While waiting for that she got out a pan to put on the top of the stove to make the eggs. She cracked open the eggs and let them sit on the pan for a until they were ready to be served.

Finally she got the bag of rice out of the cabinet and brought it in a small pot of boiling water to cook.

Then at the last moment she remembered that she didn't put the coffee to set for when Nabiki would wake up. She hurried and got the coffee pot out of the cabinet filled it with warm water and place it under the coffee machine to be served.

Having been satisfied with the work she has done she got the timer that has been sitting on the window and set it to about 15 minutes to remind herself to come and check on the food.

Ranma had time to kill for right now since none of the others would be awake for another couple of moments and she didn't want to do any of the other chores yet because she had to worry about the cooking. "I have some time to kill I think I might just watch some tv for right now until this timer is done." She said to herself looking at the timer.

Just as she finished that sentence she heard someone coming towards the kitchen. She turned to see who it was only to see it was Akane getting ready to go on her morning run.

Akane only stared at Ranma with angry eyes letting her know she is still mad about her decision. Akane then looked away from Ranma not giving her a single word at all and left the house to run.

"Sheesh what's up with her?" Ranma asked herself as she took the timer with her to the dining room and turned on the tv and started seeing what was on.

* * *

While Ranma was cooking Kasumi was waking up already from her somewhat stressful night from her dream.

The first thing that she noticed when she woke up was that she was feeling a lot better than she did yesterday, but she still felt that her nose was stuffed, had a headache, and her body was a little numb from waking. "My I feel a little better today then I did yesterday." She said to herself smiling at how quick of a recovery she made.

She then decided to get out of her bed and try to walk by herself. When she got up to stand she felt dizzy and lightheaded which made her unbalanced to even stand. She then breathed in and out throughout her mouth slowly and slowly regained her balance to stand.

After that Kasumi made her way slowly to her door and left her room.

As she left her room she heard something coming from downstairs.

She decided to check it out so slowly she walked down the stairs into the dining room seeing Ranma watching tv.

"Good morning Ranma how are you doing this morning?"

Ranma looked away from the tv to see it was Kasumi who had spoken right behind her. She smiled at her seeing that she could walk by herself now, but still sensed that she was still sick. "Morning Kasumi I am doing fine how about you?" Ranma said with a smile.

When Kasumi got the response back from Ranma she noticed she was smiling. She had a quick flash back to her dream of how Ranma forced his smile, but looking at her now she seemed to be completely happy to see her. "Oh I'm doing fine as well Ranma. I'm also starting to feel a little better as well, but I still don't feel all that fine yet." Kasumi said with her best possible smile on her face.

'Just like I thought' "well I'm glad to hear that your getting a little better " Ranma said and thought. As soon as that was said the timer went off.

"Hold up Kasumi I've been going back and forth checking on the food I think it might be ready this time." Ranma said as she was getting up to go to the kitchen.

Kasumi saw as the redhead left noticing that she was walking on her leg just fine unlike the previous night. Kasumi just smiled that Ranma was fine and she wasn't the way the Kasumi had seen her in her dream. She then decided to sit herself at the dining table and wait for her family to come and join for breakfast.

* * *

 _15 minutes later_

The three tendo sisters were already at the table getting ready to eat just getting done what they needed to do before breakfast.

Akane had gotten back from her morning run and was dressed in her school clothes after she took a bath.  
Nabiki slept in a little bit and got dress as soon as she woke up.  
Kasumi was just there sitting at the table staring at her younger sister in disappointment after what she did the following night. "I hope you thought about what you did last night Akane because you need to apologize to poor Ranma for your actions."

Akane looked up at her sister and she knew she had to apologize for what she said to her fiancé last night even though she is mad at him right now." I will Kasumi I took it to far last night and I should've never said those things in the first place." Akane said in a low tone.

Nabiki spoke up to speak about what else happened to Ranma that her little sister doesn't know about. "That isn't the only thing you need to apologize for there is also something else."

Akane getting annoyed at the fact that she has to apologize not once, but twice to Ranma in one day. "For what,all I did was hit and verbally assault him what else did I do." The confused younger sister spoke up.

Just as that last sentence was said Ranma came out with the food for breakfast. "Good morning everyone." Ranma said her best cheerful tone.

Akane looked at the small redhead in irritation on why he was still a girl when she said she wanted to be boy the following night. "Why are you still a girl I thought you wanted to change back last night." Akane the first thing she said to Ranma in the morning.

Ranma looked over to Akane "I can't change back right now even if I wanted to I can't change." She said in a care free voice.

Akane was a little shocked at what she just heard because at first she thought Ranma was trying to get under her skin by being a girl this morning and hence the reason she was angry with her before her run. "What do you mean you can't change back?"

"I mean no matter how hot the water is I can't change back at all."

"How did this happen?" Akane asked

Then Nabiki stepped in and spoke to Akane " And this is where you need to apologize twice because we think she is stuck like that because of you."

Akane felt like she was about to lose her anger because she thought she was being blame for something that she didn't do "me why do I have to apologize to him I didn't even do nothing that made him stay that way." Akane pouted.

"Yes you did we think when you hit her that somehow you did something that causes her not to change back." Nabiki pointed out.

Akane was flabbergasted at what she heard and now she felt she was about to get angry "that can't be right." She said in anger "How many times have I hit him before and this has happened zero, zero times."

Nabiki didn't like the answer her sister gave and she had to give a different question to her for her to understand "you know instead of asking how many times you have hit her and this happened you should be asking yourself what was the chance of this happening right away when you did hit her?" Nabiki making her point with her ice queen face "And if I remember correctly you hit Ranma shortly after when he transformed into a girl so there has to be something in between then and there that must've happened to make her this way."

Akane didn't like the answer her sister give at all and it didn't satisfy her that's what had happen in the first place to cause this to Ranma that it was her fault. "hmph I don't believe that is true at all and even if it is I'm not apologizing because he deserved it for being a pervert."

Ranma after hearing what her fiancé said felt a little hurt on the inside because that's all she sees her as and not the person who has done so much for her when she was male or female.

She then saw Nabiki was going to say something else when Ranma saw her and spoke up first. "Nabiki it's okay I wasn't expecting an apology and I'm going to see Cologne today anyway if we can fix it." She said with a little hint of hurt in her voice from Akane's comment "for right now let's just eat breakfast."

Both young women heard Ranma's requests and immediately stopped arguing and got on with breakfast.

* * *

Kasumi saw what had taken place and she was even more disappointed with her sister going back on her word on apologizing to Ranma. She only shook her head side to side and looked away from Akane.

Five minutes into breakfast everyone was eating except for Ranma.

Kasumi was the only one to notice that Ranma wasn't eating since she was only staring into nothingness and heard her stomach growl a couple of times. She wondered why she wasn't eating and decided to ask "Ranma May I ask why you are not eating with us?"

All three sisters looked at her as the other younger two finally noticed she wasn't eating as well.

Ranma then spoke up as to why she wasn't eating "I'm not eating because there was only enough food to feed three people and I didn't want any of you starving so I thought I would give up breakfast for today."

Kasumi thought about how thoughtful it was for what Ranma did that for them and serving them first before her, but part of her didn't want Ranma to miss out on breakfast. She didn't want to be like her uncle Saotome and eat all the food that someone made and they don't have anything to eat causing them to go hungry. "Ranma that was very thoughtful of you, but why would you not feed yourself?" Kasumi asked curiously.

Ranma then got confused because she thought she made it clear she didn't want any of them starving. She then decided to repeat herself and explain this time why she didn't serve herself "well it's like I said there was only enough food to feed three people and I didn't want any of you starving, but also this is all your food that I made so I didn't want to take someone else's food and eat it when there is so little left. I may be considered family to all of you by now, but I am still your guess and it wouldn't be right if I did that." Ranma explained herself in a caring voice.

All three tendo sisters heard what Ranma said and Kasumi was the only to say something of what Ranma said "Ranma you are not a guess here you are our brother and our sister to us so what is ours is also yours." Kasumi said as she handed over her bowl of rice over to Ranma "here you can have the rest of my rice I would feel guilty if none of my family didn't have nothing to eat."

Ranma saw Kasumi hand over the half eaten bowl and looked to meet with Kasumi's eyes. "Are you sure you don't want it no more?" Ranma said in a concerned voice.

"Yes I'm sure I want to give you the rest of my food I think you also served me a little too much rice for me to finish and it might not be much, but you still need to eat." Kasumi said as she laid the bowl in front of Ranma "I would also give you my miso soup, but it has my medicine in there and I don't know what would happen to you if you took it."

Just as Kasumi finished talking Nabiki thought it would be a little nice of her to help out both Kasumi and Ranma right now. "You know what." Nabiki now had all head turned towards her "here Ranma take my Miso soup you need to eat just like the rest of us." Nabiki then handed Ranma the bowl towards her and let Ranma have it.

Akane noticing how nice Ranma was this morning changed her view on her a little on how she's been acting. She only felt a tiny bit of guilt for what she did to Ranma, but she still blamed her for the decisions she made about not wanting a cure sounded perverted to her still. She then looked at Ranma and only a little of her built hatred disappeared. Akane then got her plate of eggs and laid them in front of Ranma "here take these. This is my way of saying I'm sorry for last night." Akane said in a little sarcastic tone like if she didn't mean to say sorry at all.

Both the older sisters noticed the lack of effort put into that apology by Akane. They were only a little disappointed on how she delivered it, but they got what they wanted and Akane apologized to Ranma.

Ranma noticed how Akane's apology was so vague and meaningless in the sound of her voice, but nonetheless she accepted it. Ranma then only smiled at everyone and bowed her head "Thank You everyone for your kindness." Ranma then began to eat taking her time eating at a slow unlike her usual fast pace.

Nabiki then spoke up for all her sisters and gave her her welcome "you are welcome Ranma now me and Akane have to leave to school so you just take care of Kasumi and see if you can fix yourself with your problem." Nabiki said as she rose from the table then gesture for her sister to come "Come on Akane lets go."

Akane got up and was waved goodbye by both Ranma and Kasumi Simultaneously "bye see you after school."

Akane then turned around to face Kasumi "bye Kasumi see you later." She said her goodbye to Kasumi and left with Nabiki, but she didn't say goodbye to Ranma.

Kasumi picked up on Akane's comment and only shook her head at her for not giving her fiancé any attention.

She then went to focus on Ranma as she was still waiting for her to finish eating.

A little bit after both Akane and Nabiki left Ranma finally finished her breakfast.

She then looked over and asked Kasumi " Hey Kasumi what time do you usually go to the store to pick up groceries."

Kasumi heard her question and had to think of a good time to go to the store because they also had to go to the nekohanten to visit Cologne for some help. "Well I usually go right after I wash the dishes for breakfast, but we can stop by the nekohanten first before we go."

Ranma heard her response and gave her a nod in understanding "Well Alrighty then I'll wash the dishes while you get ready and right after I'm done we can go is that okay."

Kasumi smiled back at her "of course we can do that I'll get ready right now." She then got up and walked slowly to her room to go change while Ranma washed all the dishes.

* * *

 _One hour later_

Ranma had just finished up washing all the dishes and putting them away in the cabinets.

She then went upstairs to see if Kasumi was ready to go. She then knocked on her door and got a "come in" from the other side.

As Ranma opened up the door she saw Kasumi sitting down at her desk brushing her long brown hair. She was also wearing a pink top and a white skirt all the way down to her knees that matched pretty well for her. As she walked in she asked "Hey are you almost ready?" She said curiously

Kasumi was about done getting ready when Ranma walked in on her and laid her brush down on the desk "Yes I am shall we go." Kasumi said as she got up from her desk ready to go and walked towards Ranma.

"Yes we will." Ranma said as she walked with Kasumi staying by her side that nothing would happen to her.

They then walked downstairs together, out the front door, and out the gates of the tendo residence.

* * *

Kasumi and Ranma were now walking quietly together to the nekohanten neither saying a single word towards each other. However Kasumi didn't like how it was so silent between the two of them so she decided to make conversation on there way over there. 'Let's see what can I talk about with Ranma.' Kasumi thought about what to say and looked around to see if anything would come to her mind.

She didn't see much to give her a idea of what to talk about, but she saw Ranma beside her with a small smile on her face. She thought about how Ranma was happy being a girl at times and how she would change for herself to act like one as well which gave her the idea to say something "Ranma"

The small redhead turned her head at Kasumi to see what it was she called out to her for. "Huh What is it Kasumi."

Kasumi then spoke up "I noticed how you've been acting differently than usual you seem so much mature now about." She pointed out on how Ranma was acting "but what I want to know is what made you act so different in the first place?"

Ranma looked at her when she asked that question and took a moment to think about how to answer that question. Having had a clear answer to give her she spoke " you know you are right I have been acting different and that is because I'm trying to be the best fiancé I can be for Akane. I'm changing the way I act around her so I can show her she can trust me so if we do marry I'm the person she deserves to be with."

Kasumi listen to Ranma's response and she knew every word she spoke was the absolute truth.

Ranma then added something else to say to what she said " I'm not going to lie it hurts a little on the inside that Akane thinks I'm a pervert still and what she said last night about me being with a man just sounded to me that she wants nothing to do with me. I just don't know anymore this morning I woke up if I even deserve to be with Akane if she doesn't like the choices I make." Ranma said in a depressed tone.

Kasumi listened to what Ranma she told her and it brought a quick memory from last night how she asked Akane how it would make Ranma feel that she doesn't support her. She got her answer from both last night and right now at the same time and now she knew why Ranma has acting so different. "Ranma you and Akane deserve each other and even though Akane has been rude the last couple of days I'm sure she'll see around and you two can get happily married soon." Kasumi said in a cheerful tone to brighten Ranma's mood "you keep on doing what you're doing and I'm sure you two will end up happy together."

It brought a smile to Ranma's face that Kasumi is supporting her to keep on doing on what she was doing. She felt comforted by Kasumi's advice she no longer felt depressed about what she said. "Thank You Kasumi you always give the best advice."

"You're very welcome and don't be afraid if you need any advice from me again you come and ask me and I'll help as best as I can." Kasumi said as she copied Ranma like yesterday on how she will help her out around the house more and she crossed her heart.

They ended their conversation there and decided to have small talk instead while they made there way to the nekohanten.

* * *

After walking and talking there way to the nekohanten they finally arrived.

Both young women entered through the door of the still empty restaurant setting off the bell as they walked in. As they walked they were greeted by Shampoo and Cologne who were the first ones to hear the door open.

"Nihao airen very good morning" Shampoo said in excitement in her broken Japanese.

"Good morning Shampoo and Cologne how is your morning." Ranma greeted them for both her and Kasumi as they bowed down to them.

"Ah good morning son-in-law What brings you and Kasumi in here this fine morning." Cologne said as she was atop her staff.

The redhead looked over at Cologne and explained "well Kasumi is sick right now and she wanted to come along with me when I told her I was coming here. Also I was hoping if you can help me out with a problem I'm having right now and you are the only that I know right now that can help me."

Cologne looked at Ranma and put her fingers on her chin "so I see so what seems to be troubling you son-in-law." She said in a helping tone.

Before Ranma was about to speak Shampoo came out of nowhere with a hot kettle. "Airen can wait for great grandmother help right now Shampoo want male airen so we go on date yes."

"Ahh Shampoo that kettle was meant for the tea we were about to drink." Cologne said with a smile caused by Shampoo's tomfoolery made her laugh on the inside.

Shampoo finished pouring the hot water over Ranma, but she only gasped when Ranma was still a girl "*gasp* what happen to airen why won't change back?" Shampoo asked worriedly.

Shaking of some of the water off her clothes Ranma spoke and looked at Cologne. "Well that's why I need your help right now I was hoping you could help me figure out why I won't change back and if we can possibly fix it."

Looking on at Ranma, Cologne nodded "so I see" she looked over at Shampoo "Shampoo please take our guess to the living room and I'll be with them shortly."

"Hai" Shampoo said as she guided both Ranma and Kasumi to the room Cologne was talking about.

* * *

 _Five minutes later_

Kasumi and Ranma were sitting on the couch together waiting for Cologne to come in while Shampoo was sitting on the opposite side in front of them.

Finally after a little bit of time Cologne came in hopping on her staff and sat next to Shampoo. "Alright son-in-law I want you to explain everything that has happened to have cause this to you."

Ranma listened to Colognes question carefully and explained "well last night I was making dinner since Kasumi was out sick so me, Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane were together eating last night. During dinner I had something to say about our talk from a couple weeks earlier, but I couldn't do it when I was male so I went to the kitchen and poured water over myself so maybe it would be easier to tell them that way." She said as she looked over to Cologne with sincere eyes.

Cologne now had a troubled look on her face because she was trying to recall what the conversation they had a couple weeks earlier, but she couldn't remember "Can you please remind me of what our conversation was I don't seem to remember."

She only nodded and told Cologne "of course our conversation was about me not wanting the cure no more do you remember now."

Shampoo listened to what Ranma said and she was in shock "WHAT why Airen want no cure no more." Shampoo exclaimed herself only to be cut off by Colognes staff.

"Shampoo hush now" Cologne ordered shampoo as she looked back at Ranma and Kasumi. "Of course now I remember what our conversation was and how is that working out for you." Cologne said telling Ranma to tell her story.

Ranma proceeded to continue "Well it worked out kinda of Okay I guess. Both Kasumi and Nabiki support my decision after I told them at dinner, but it was Akane that wasn't to happy with what I said."

"I take it that the youngest Tendo girl did something to you after you told her." Cologne said trying to predict what was coming next.

"You got that right so when I told her I didn't want the cure no more she said I was a pervert for doing so and the only reason I'm staying like this is so I can be perverted with my own body when that isn't the reason at all why I don't want the cure. The real reason I don't want the cure is because I want to be happy and this body has made me so many happy memories when I'm a girl. I guess what I mean to say I like being a girl." Ranma realizes she got a little sidetracked from her story to tell why she doesn't want the cure no more, but quickly shook her head and got back to telling the original story of why she is stuck that way. "Anyways back on track with the story,I told Akane that I wouldn't do stuff like that ever and to make sure that I was telling her the truth I put it on my honor and crossed my heart, But that only seemed to make her angry when she got in back of me and hit me in the back of my head for no reason leaving me blacked out for a little bit."

Cologne acknowledged Ranma's promise to Akane and she thought it was an honorable thing to do for her for what Akane was thinking. "Why would Akane hit you if you made a promise to her."

"Honestly I have no idea why she did that because when I woke up and asked she just called me a pervert again." Ranma said in a sadden tone.

Kasumi listening to the conversation between Cologne and Ranma decided to step in "I know why Akane hit you." All heads looked at Kasumi "she hit you because when you crossed you heart she thought you were being perverted with yourself in front of us. Personally what I think you did Ranma wasn't perverted at all and it's not perverted to do what you did last night or anything of some sort because that is your body." Kasumi explained to everyone of her younger sisters actions.

"Thanks for telling me that Kasumi I had no idea that's what she thought." Ranma now had idea of what her fiancé was thinking and thought to herself for a little bit.

Cologne having been eager to find out more she broke Ranma out of her thinking. "I'm sorry son-in-law, but can you please finish telling the story."

Ranma looked over to Cologne and proceeded "my bad I was just thinking what Kasumi said right now. Here is the rest of the story after I got up I asked for some hot water so I can change back into male, but I couldn't change back at all no matter how hot the water was and now here we are now."

Cologne having hear the whole story as to why Ranma couldn't change back she began to think what could've caused this. She went to think about how Akane hit her and she might have had an idea of what have happened. "Son-in-law when the tendo girl hit you where exactly did she hit you."

Ranma turned her head around to show Cologne where Akane hit her in the back of her head. "I think it was somewhere around here." Ranma pointed to the lower right part of her head.

Cologne hopped over to see where Ranma was pointing, but she couldn't see where at all she was pointing to. "Son-in-law can you please untie your hair so I can see where you are talking about." Cologne politely asked

Ranma did as told undid her hair and let her hair let down to her shoulders as it fell down.

Kasumi noticed this and she admired how Ranma looked with her hair down. "You look so pretty with you hair down." Kasumi complemented how Ranma looked.

Ranma blushed from Kasumi's complement and smiled back at her and returned her compliment "thank you I think I might have my hair down sometimes when I spend time as a girl."

As that was going on Cologne searched through Ranma's hair and found the spot that Ranma was talking about. She saw the small bump left by Akane and knew immediately that is where the problem is. "Son-in-law I think I have found the answer to your problem."

Ranma turned over quickly to see meet with Cologne and find out what she knows "what was it."

Cologne had a smile on her face that she had good news "you ought of consider yourself lucky Son-in-law"

A now confused Ranma didn't know what she meant when she was lucky so she asked on. "What do you mean I'm lucky."

Cologne looked away from Ranma and to Shampoo "Shampoo please be so kind enough to get a warm kettle for me would you."

Shampoo nodded and did what was told and left the room.

Cologne looked back at Ranma again "like I said you are lucky because where you were hit is considered a blessing in disguise."

Ranma now being more confused asked on "how is being hit in the back of the head a blessing in disguise?" Ranma said a little irritated.

Cologne spoke "because where you were hit is a pressure point that can be used to lock and unlock your curse as much as you want."

Having been shocked from what Ranma heard she got a little excited, but also skeptical. "Wait so you're saying I can control my curse now, but how so?."

"Like this" Cologne got behind Ranma and tapped the back of her head. Just as she did that shampoo came back with the hot kettle and handed it over to Cologne who poured it over Ranma.

As the water was done being poured out came a male Ranma. "I'm a male again." Ranma looked at himself now, but started to question Cologne "Wait if you knew you about this how come you never told me about it?"

Cologne looked at a now male Ranma and gave him a response. "It's simple Son-in-law the pressure points to lock and unlock you curse are incredibly hard to find since everyone with a curse has one located different around their body."

Ranma looking over at Cologne smiled at her "Well I guess that makes sense, but why hasn't this happened before when I have been hit in the back of the head and how do I control it?"

" to answer your first questions to why this has never happened before because that pressure point is small to hit so the chances of this happening is really low." Cologne answered the first question and went on to answer the second "it's quite easy once you get the hang of it you just need to know where exactly the spot is and press hard enough to do so." Cologne explained.

Wanting to try it for himself Ranma got his finger and placed it in the back of his head. "You mean like this." Ranma pressed against the back of his head with one finger, but he ended up passing out on the couch instead when he did so.

Kasumi having been quiet for a majority of the time let out an "oh my is he all right" when she saw Ranma fall she was worried.

Cologne hopped over to Ranma's unconscious body and took a look over him to see what happened. She noticed where he had touch himself on his head and knew what to say to put Kasumi at ease "relax child Son-in-law just hit a pressure point that made him go to sleep that is all. I can wake home right now by just tapping the same place he tapped." Cologne then motioned over to Ranma to wake him.

Kasumi saw how Cologne was going towards Ranma and her world started to move slow around her. 'I really need to talk to Cologne about that dream and these strange feelings I have been getting before she wakes up Ranma, I don't want him to know that I was dreaming of him when he wakes up.' Kasumi thought as everything started to go back to normal. Quickly before Cologne tapped Ranma, Kasumi stopped her "Wait elder Cologne." She said hesitantly.

Just a inch away from touching Ranma's head she stopped and faced Kasumi "What is it child?"

"I was hoping to ask you something in private that you can help me solve before you wake up Ranma." Kasumi said politely.

Cologne looked at Kasumi eyes and saw that she was trouble by something so she decided to help her out as best as she can "of course I can, Shampoo will you please leave."

Shampoo did as told and nodded then left the room.

Cologne looked back at Kasumi "so what seems to be troubling child." She said in a helpful tone letting Kasumi know she would listen.

Kasumi stayed quiet for a moment to prepare what she was about to say to Cologne and spoke " lately I have been getting these strange feelings, but I don't know what they mean I was hoping you could tell me what they mean."

Cologne raised an eyebrow in suspicion to what Kasumi might be talking about "what is it exactly that you are feeling child?"

Kasumi answered her question "whenever I get these feelings it feels warm, tingling, sadden, or just comforted at random times. I don't know why I get those feelings, but they come and go whenever I see Ranma."

Cologne listened to what Kasumi was saying and it brought her back a memory back to her younger days. She remembered having those feelings back when she was in China when she would always see happosia running around stealing girls panties. It made her sad whenever the villagers would catch him for his thievery, or tingling inside whenever she would hear him "what a haul".Nonetheless of his actions Cologne just admired happosia. Cologne was smiling at her memory but then snapped out of her daydreaming and back into reality. She looked at Kasumi and thought 'could she possibly be'. The alarms in Cologne's head went off as she realized Kasumi was going through what she was going through when she was younger. She looked at Kasumi with wide eyes and after thinking what she had thought she asked her "child what are your feelings towards Son-in-law?"she said in a questionable tone.

Kasumi heard the way Cologne asked her question and it sounded like if she was onto something, yet she didn't know what Ranma had to do with this she still answered her "Ranma he makes me feel so special inside the way he has been taking care of me yesterday he did all of my chores, talked with me, and also feed me when needed. Even when I heard from Ranma how he was treated by my family I just feel sad for him."

Cologne listening to Kasumi knew immediately the answer to her problem, but was in disbelief to even say anything to her. She had her mouth held open not saying a single word at all.

Kasumi noticed this and checked on Cologne herself "elder Cologne are you feeling alright."

Cologne looked at Kasumi and saw she was looking for an answer. She was about to say lie to her to make sure she wouldn't know about these feelings she had, but a second thought came to her about Kasumi on how nice she was towards her whenever she was around and she will feel guilty if she lied to her. Finally having come to a decision on what to say she broke her silence and spoke "my child I do indeed know what these feelings you are feeling do you wish to know."

Kasumi heard what Cologne said and was relieved that she was going to get an answer to what these feelings meant "yes please elder I have been wanting to know why I've been having these feelings."

Cologne then spoke "child I would never lie to you and I wouldn't start now so here is what I have to say." Cologne collected the confidence to tell Kasumi and said it "do you possibly love son-in-law not as a family member, but as a soul mate?"

Kasumi having been shocked from what she heard she didn't know how to respond to what Cologne just asked. Trying to think of what to say Kasumi. covered her mouth and blurted the first thing that came to her mind "why would you even say that?"

Cologne explained to her why she said what she said "child the feelings you have described to me reminded of me of when I was younger and felt the same for happosia. I used to admire happosia for what he did or try to do for me when ever he go on his thievery sprees. He wouldn't just go on and be perverted as he is now, but he would go through the trouble to get me jewelry, clothing, or perfume just to please me." Cologne smiled back at the memory again "what I'm saying you are going through what I have been through right now."

That last thing Cologne said just wanted to make Kasumi deny what she said "elder I respect your advice at times, but I think you are wrong there is no way I can ever love Ranma in just one day." Just as Kasumi said that she had another feeling come to her. Her body was shaking like if she was cold and she didn't know why it happened.

Cologne acknowledged how Kasumi reacted to what she said and she thought it would be a good time to teach her about love. "By the way you are reacting right now it seems as though you are denying your love for son-in-law. Listen to me child." Cologne said in a soothing tone "love can be a confusing thing at times, just think what I just told you do you think I would love happy of all people?"

Kasumi thought about what Cologne said and she only nodded her head side to side to answer her.

"That's what I was hoping you would do." Cologne said with satisfaction "now love can pop up out of anywhere at anytime so let me ask you what has son-in-law done for you to make you this way." Cologne was being careful with the words she chose because she wanted Kasumi to admit to herself that she loves Ranma.

Kasumi took a moment to herself and thought about the feelings she has been getting. She started with when she got that first feeling when Ranma touched her wrist yesterday 'when he touched my wrist he was just comforting me he was also supporting me to let me know that he is there for me.' She then went on to the next feeling she felt that day when Ranma was cleaning the house 'and when I was alone in the dining room that feeling in my stomach what could've that meant.' She thought about it as she remembered that feeling went away as soon as Ranma showed up 'did I miss him because he wasn't there for me at the time.' She then moved on to when she got the feeling again on when Ranma hurt himself yesterday and started crying for no reason 'and when I was crying in my room I was sad and worried that he was hurt really badly.' Now being able to understand these feelings she had she went on to the dream she had. 'That dream where Ranma was being treated badly by father, uncle Saotome, and Akane I had that because…' she looked up and realized why she had that dream and whispered "I had that dream because I believe he didn't deserve that because of how nice he was to me and how he made feel so special."

"Oh my kami I do love Ranma." She said out loudly covering her mouth and now realizing she was secretly in love with Ranma. She looked over to a sleeping Ranma trying to adjust her feelings towards him.

* * *

 **Hey guys I'm late again with another story, but it's just getting more difficult to think of some stuff to continue on with the story and this is completely on me, But before I go there's two things I'm going to be talking about. First thing's first I'm going to be taking a one week break from writing because I have to get ready for prom at my school, but this will give me some time to think about on what to write next so this might be helpful for me. Second thing that I wanted to talk about let me know what has been your favorite chapter or part in the story I would really like to know. Anyways that is all that I have to say and I'll be posting whenever I come back.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm a fan of the show so tell me what you guys think in the comments and give me some ideas of what you would like to see if your guys want me to continue. Also I don't own any of the rights to ranma 1/2 please support the official release from viz media and rumiko takahash**

* * *

"Oh my kami I do love Ranma." Kasumi said out loudly covering her mouth and now realizing she was secretly in love with Ranma. She looked over to a sleeping Ranma trying to adjust her feelings towards him.

She was shocked herself to find out that she didn't know she was secretly in love with Ranma because all of this just came so fast. She then thought over the feelings she got and she now knew that it was love that she was feeling towards Ranma. 'This is all happening so fast. It feels so weird is this what love suppose to feel like.' Kasumi thought to herself as she has never loved someone in that way before. She tried to think of a time she had felt like this before about someone, but nothing came to her mind to recall anything like this. She then thought to Ranma for what he has done for her since yesterday and it brought that loving feeling to her and it made her smile that she might indeed be in love with Ranma.

No longer did she feel shock from finding out, but she felt happy as she fell into a daydream if she were to be with Ranma in that way. She quickly though shook that idea off and had so many questions she thought before she gets ahead of herself the way she was thinking 'how will Ranma respond to if he found out if I love him?, will he love me back?, or…' she stopped that thought as she thought of something she should've thought from the start 'Ranma told me he is in love with Akane, so if I were to admit that I was in love with him would I betray both of them by taking there chances of them being together.' She pondered on the idea she was thinking as she was looking at Ranma. She knew Akane treated her fiancé bad in the past before, but she also knew she was just hiding her feelings from Ranma. "No I can't do that I said today that they have a chance to be together and I won't allow myself to steal Ranma from Akane." She whispered to herself.

Just as she said that Cologne was still in the room with her and she saw Kasumi was in deep thought about what she just said to herself. "Child dear I know this is all coming as unexpected and I won't tell son-in-law about our conversation, but please tell me what you are thinking." Cologne asked politely.

Kasumi looked up to face with Cologne and she had a question for her that didn't add up "elder Cologne why have you told me this if you are seeking for Shampoo to be with Ranma?" Kasumi questioned Cologne.

Cologne heard the curiosity in Kasumi's voice and she was going to answer it "child at first I was planning on not telling the truth because I worried that son-in-law might actually fall for you if he did know. But then I thought about who I would be lying too and that is a person who has never done no wrong to me and I was about to do wrong to them. I'm sorry you had to hear that coming from me that I was going to lie to you." Cologne said apologizing to Kasumi.

Kasumi accepted Colognes apology by nodding her head and said something to what she said "Thank You Cologne I really a really appreciate it you being honest with me and helping me understand what these feelings are."

"You are quite welcome child, but be warned should you try to pursuit son-in-law always know there are others as well trying to pursuit him as well and they will do anything to get his hand. However worry not because I will tell Shampoo you are not to be harm." Cologne said

Kasumi heard the point that Cologne made to her and she was right about it. She thought about how others like shampoo, ukyo, or kodachia would try to get Ranma to be with them and it made Kasumi see the bigger picture than just that. 'If I were to be like Ranma's other fiancé's then I would just be making his life worse than it already is and he'll have more to worry about.' Kasumi thought to herself of the possibility of what might happen to Ranma if he did find out Kasumi loved him.

Just as Kasumi was thinking Cologne interrupted. "Child if I might ask something personal what part of son-in-law do you love.? You don't need to answer if you want, but this is something I would like to know."

Kasumi looked at Cologne with a confused look on her face to what Cologne asked "What do you mean by what part of Ranma do I love."

"What I mean by that is now that son-in-law has accepted his curse would you wish to be with his male side or his female side." Cologne reworded the question to where Kasumi can understand it better.

Kasumi face turned bright red in embarrassment from Cologne's question as she understood it better. Now remembering that Ranma accepted his curse she was caught in between if she would be with someone who was a man part of the time and a woman the other. She also remembered that when she got one of those feelings Ranma was a girl at the time she got them 'could I possibly love Ranma's female side as well.'She didn't know what to say to Cologne at that moment what she was thinking so she decided to stay quiet and bow her head.

"Child there is no shame if you love one or the other so as long as they please you to your liking they can be the one. My best advice to you for what you are going through is follow your heart" Cologne said trying to comfort Kasumi.

Kasumi looked up to meet with Cologne face to face and smiled at her "thank you again Cologne for you advice." Just as Kasumi said that she heard a grumbling sound coming right next to her. She turned her head to see Ranma was tossing around as if he was about to wake up and come out of his sleep.

* * *

Ranma's dream while Kasumi and Cologne are talking.

Ranma was sitting there in a dressing room by himself wearing an all white tuxedo.

The room he was in wasn't that big nor wasn't that small, but just the right size to fit a mirror stand, a cabinet full of clothes, and a table where Ranma was sitting at.

While Ranma was sitting he was in deep concentration writing something down onto a piece of paper. "This has to be perfect I don't want to screw this up." Ranma said to himself as he finished writing down the piece of paper he was writing and skimmed over it to see what he wrote.

As Ranma was getting to the end a knock came through the door on the other side of the room. Ranma looked up at the door and told whoever it was to "come in."

When the door opened it was Genma who popped his head in to see Ranma. He to was wearing a suit just like Ranma's, but his was in all black "Are you ready boy?" Genma asked.

Ranma then nodded and folded the paper he had in his hand into the pocket of his jacket. He then proceeded to get up and leave with Genma.

As they were both walking outside they came to a stop by a large tree. Genma turned Ranma around real quickly the fix some things that he thought needed to be fix. He first adjusted Ranma's tie to make sure it was even, brought out a comb to comb over his sons hair, and dusted him off to make him look sharp. Genma the took a couple steps back to admire his son and smiled at him. "You look handsome my boy."

Ranma smiles back at him and returned his compliment "gee thanks pop."

Genma then wrapped his hand around Ranma's neck and spoke to him "I've been waiting for this day for a long time not only to see my son get married, but the schools will finally be joined together at last you make your father proud boy. Now go out there and make me even more proud."

With that out of the way Ranma nodded took a deep breath and walked past the tree. Just as he walked out music played in the meadow that the wedding was being held. The first thing that he noticed as he was walking down the white aisle was everyone sitting,in formal wedding attire,in the bleachers looking at him as he walked the aisle. Just about everyone he knew was there from his soon to be sister-in-laws, classmates from school, and Surprisingly Ukyo, Shampoo, kodachia, Mouse, Ryoga, Kuno, and Cologne. But they were all chained up with the exception of Cologne to prevent from making the wedding fail like it did the last time. Ranma looked down the aisle as he saw the priest, in black, in front of him with a book in his hand and a smile on his face towards him.

Ranma approached the priest and smiled back at him. When he then turned his back away from the priest he faced towards everyone awaiting his bride and that is when the music stopped .

A few moments later the music started to play again as the violins, harp, and piano played music for the wedding to actually start.

First a young came in as the flower girl throwing petals on the ground for the women of the hour Akane.

Akane was wearing a white wedding dress that hung from her shoulders, she also wore a pink ribbon in her hair that was tied into two buns on both sides of her head, and she was holding a bouquet of flowers in her hands.

"She looks so beautiful." Ranma whispered to himself.

However accompaning her was Soun as he wore a black tuxedo like Genma's with his hair tied in a bun in the back of his head.

Following behind was happosia as the ring boy. He wore a small black tux holding a pillow with two rings on it.

As both father and daughter reached the end of the aisle Soun kissed his daughter on the cheek and send Akane off to be with her husband.

Akane walked in front of Ranma smiling at him as he smiled back at her.

The soft music stopped playing and the wedding went forth.

The priest opened up his book and spoke up in a firm tone for everyone to hear "we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of two lives. We have come here today because this young man Ranma Saotome and this young woman Akane Tendo may be United in marriage. This commitment is not to be entered lightly, but with certainty mutual respect, a sense of honor, and eternally. No other ones can marry you; you can only marry yourselves. By mutual commitment to love each other, to work towards creating an atmosphere of care, consideration, and respect, by willingness to face tensions and anxiety that underline human life you can make your wedded life come alive. Your love for one another and your willingness to accept each other's strengths and weaknesses with understanding and respect will submit the foundation for a strong and lasting marriage. Learn to respect your individual outlooks, share your thoughts,experiences, and dreams. Cherish the intimacy and understanding that comes with the passage of time. As you enter this union your belief in marriage is a partnership between equal individuals with common goals, hopes, and dreams will give your lives special meaning and fulfillment. Today there is an unknown future stretching out for you with its hopes, its joy, and its sorrows is hidden from your eyes. This is a great tribute to your faith in each other that you are willing to face these uncertainties together. May the love you join hearts and hands may never fail, but grow deeper with every year you spend together." The priest said as Akane and Ranma were smiling at each other. The priest spoke up once more "We shall now let husband and wife read their vows to one another starting off with the groom." The priest said looking at Ranma.

That was Ranma's cue and he dug into his jacket and got out the paper he was writing earlier to read. He cleared his voice and read from his paper "Akane ever since the first day I met you it wasn't the best. When we tried to know each other it wasn't the best, but over time our adventures together have brought us closer and closer together. Even if life does decide to give us more adventures like the ones we had in the past I want you to know that I will always be there with you. I'm no longer that Baka you used to see me as I'm a changed person. You aren't the tomboy that I used to see, but the most beautiful woman that I have laid my eye on. When I'm with you you complete me and I wouldn't trade it for any other thing in the world. You and you only are the only person that I want to be with." Ranma ended his vows to Akane which made her smile.

The priest smiled at Ranma " What a beautiful vow to be said, but now it's time for the bride to say her vows to the groom so if you would please." The priest said as he turned over to look at Akane.

Akane was still smiling for what Ranma said to her that she almost missed what the priest said to her, but she heard him enough to make out what he said to her. She dug into her dress right where her breast area was and she took out a piece of paper to read out her vows. "Ranma you have done so much for me in the time I've meet you. From saving me from the worst of situations from making something so special to me like this. Even though we had our differences back then I look past that and look towards our future together." She then went on to go on and finish her vows."to end off my vow to I'm not guaranteeing that I'll make you happy all the time, but I will guarantee that I will not leave you Ranma Saotome so long as we breathe the same air. I want to be with Ranma Saotome man amongst just for the fun of it I will say it you are my favorite Baka and I'm your favorite tomboy." The crowd laughed a little from What Akane said and it also made Ranma laugh as well that Akane would admit something like that.

The priest smiled at Akanes vow and he then looked into the crowd. "In my time of being a priest those are the two most poetic and beautiful vows that I have ever heard. But now it's time to finish up this ceremony would the ring boy please come up and give these two their rings." The priest referring to happosia.

Happosia walked to the couple and held the pillow carrying the rings above his head.

Ranma and Akane took their respective rings to one another and held them in their hands until the priest said something.

The priest looked over at Ranma and spoke "do you Ranma Saotome take Akane Tendo to be your lawful wedded wife."

"I do" Ranma responded

"You May now put the ring on your wife." The priest said as Ranma slid the ring onto Akanes hand.

The priest looked over at Akane who was still holding her ring and the bouquet of flowers in one hand. "Do you Akane Tendo take Ranma Saotome to be your lawful wedded husband."

"I do" Akane responded.

"You May now put the ring on your husband." The priest said as Akane slid the ring onto Ranma's hand.

The priest looked over to the crowd "We are now and about to join the joining of two souls so if anyone objects to this marriage speak now or forever hold your peace." As the priest was saying that it started to get cloudy.

The only ones that were to object to Ranma and Akane's wedding were the ones that were chained up trying to plead with the priest not to let them marry with the exception of mouse who was trying to rush the priest to get on with it already.

Both Genma and Soun took notice to how the chained group reacted so they went up to the priest and whispered something into his ear.

After the priest heard what both Genma and Soun said he proceeded on "I have just been informed that this part of the section has been nullified from objecting to the wedding due to events happening in the past. So if there is anyone else who here's object speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one objected to what the priest had said and he went on "with no one here to object to this event I pronounce you Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Ranma held his hand on Akane's face and they both closed their eyes and slowly went in for the kiss.

Everyone was watching them mere moments before they become husband and wife.

Kasumi and Nabiki held each other's hands as they adored their little sister getting married.

Soun and Genma were jumping around like fools because the joining of the two schools would finally be joined.

Ukyo, Shampoo, And kodachia were all yelling for Ranma to stop before she kissed her while Kuno and Ryoga were trying to break free from the chains to stop the wedding, but they were tied into another set of chains thanks to mouse.

'I can't believe it it's actually going through.' Ranma thought as he was getting ready to kiss Akane.

Just as he thought that it started to drizzle rain lightly. Ranma felt the rain coming down on him, but he didn't care all he wanted was to submit his marriage with Akane.

The crowd then started to gasp as they saw Ranma transform into a redhead girl.

Akane opened her eyes real quick to see what the commotion was about, but when she opened them she saw another woman leaning towards her to kiss her. Before she could even realize it was to late and Ranma kissed her. She looked on as Ranma was kissing her and she felt humiliated for letting something like this happen to her.

After the kiss was done Ranma pulled away slowly smiling back at Akane that they are now married. However that smiled disappeared when she saw a look of anger on Akane's face. She didn't know why Akane looked so angry in the first place so she had to find out for herself. "Akane are you feeling *SLAP*." Ranma was cut off as Akane slapped her across her face.

Everyone there in attendance for that wedding was shocked by what Akane just did to her husband. It was so shocking that it also made the priest faint.

"YOU PERVERT WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU WHY WOULD YOU KISS ME?" Akane yelled out to her husband.

Ranma looked at her wife with a mark handprint on her face "what do you mean why I kissed you me and you are supposed to get married." Ranma said innocently.

"We are supposed to get married, but as husband and wife not wife and wife!" Akane said angerly.

Ranma didn't know what to make of what her wife just said. She didn't understand why her wife would slap like that when she said she wanted to be with her "Akane I am still the same person even when I'm a girl so why would you even say that."

"That is where you are wrong because you are not the same person when you are a girl when you act like one when you are one. I said I wanted to marry Ranma Saotome man amongst men not marry a redheaded bimbo." Akane insulted her husbands female side.

That comment from Akane hit Ranma hard in her heart. She felt a tear coming down her face as she was feeling broken from Akane's words.'why would she even say that'

Akane saw that tear on her face and she decided to take advantage to make her point "see right there is the tear to prove me right that you aren't Ranma Saotome man amongst men you are just a person who only feels sorry for themselves that can't take a mean comment. So help me so long as you have this curse Ranma Saotome I will never love you and I will never want to marry you." Akane said as she took of her ring threw it at Ranma and turned her back towards Ranma then left down the aisle. She threw the bouquet of flowers behind her as everyone was watching her leave the wedding.

All the girls in attendance were trying to get the bouquet of flowers, but none were lucky enough to get it as the bouquet landed on Kasumi's lap with her having no effort to go after the bouquet.

Ranma saw Akane leaving her at the wedding and she decided to run for her before she would leave. Unfortunately she was blocked off by both Soun and a big panda only wearing the jack to a suit.

"You are nothing, but a disgrace right now. How could you be the man for my daughter when you want to be a woman." Soun said as he was shunning Ranma

"*I take back what I said earlier you don't make me proud to be your father.*" the fat panda said holding his sign to see what he was saying.

Ranma ignored the harsh comments directed towards her and she broke through them to go get Akane.

Unluckily she was met with more obstacles in front of her.

"Saotome how can you do that to poor Akane kissing her in your girl state you know how embarrassed she is I'm going to make you pay!" Ryoga said as he tried to punch for Ranma while holding his umbrella under him to keep him from transforming, but she jumped over him to get to Akane.

When she jumped over him she was caught into kuno's arms. "Pigtail girl let us go and retrieve Akane Tendo so that way all three of us can wed the same time together." Kuno fascinated as he pictured himself being married to both Akane and Ranma at the same time. However Kuno let go of Ranma when kodachia twisted her brother in a ribbon away from her.

"You stay away from my brother you lesbian hussy." Kodachia insulted.

Ranma then ran off as fast as she could to find Akane on where she might be.

When she finally found Akane she was stepping into a car as she was getting ready to leave. She ran as fast as she could, but she was cut off by a Periwinkle cat jumped on her face. Ranma started screaming in fear that not only a cat was on her, but it was also Shampoo trying to prevent her from getting to Akane. She was trying her hardest to get the cat off of her, but she couldn't do so. "Ughh how can this get worse." She said to herself.

Just as she said that she heard a quack coming from somewhere. She looked around to see where mouse was coming from, but she couldn't see when shampoo was on her face. Ranma tried one last effort to get Shampoo off of her and she did and threw her away as far as she could But when she finally did get her off her head she saw a chain and ball coming for her held by mouse. The ball hit in her in the head causing her to collapse onto the ground. Her vision was blurry and all she could see was Akane getting in the car and she left.

Ranma reached out her arm and muster everything she could to say something to get Akane's attention, but it only ended in a faint voice that barely anyone could make out "no please come back." That was not enough to get what she wanted. Having use up all her energy to get to Akane she passed out onto the ground.

* * *

Two hours later

After being knocked out by the chained ball being thrown at her by mouse Ranma had started to wake up. When she opened her eyes she saw she was still in the same place as she was knocked out. She also saw that The skies were clear giving off a reddish-pink tone in the sky. She looked around her to see if there was anything else she was missing until she turned her head to where the wedding was being held.

From afar distance she could see that the wedding was vacant. All there was left were the bleachers with no one left in them and the altar where she and Akane stood.

Having seen the vacant wedding she felt so alone that no one would stay for her until she woke up and make sure she would be safe. She also felt hurt from Akane's actions during the wedding that she would leave her on their wedding day.

She proceeded to go on to the curb and sit down. She went into deep thoughts thinking about the vows that Akane had said to her before they had even kiss and she remembered them so well Akane's voice echoed in her head saying the vow to her "Ranma you have done so much for me in the time I've meet you. From saving me from the worst of situations from making something so special to me like this. Even though we had our differences back then I look past that and look towards our future together. I'm not guaranteeing that I'll make you happy all the time, but I will guarantee that I will not leave you Ranma Saotome so long as we breathe the same air."

Ranma felt betrayed by just thinking about that "she lied to me she never meant any of those words she had said to me. If those words were anything, but the truth none of this would've happen. She said she'll never leave me, but look where I am now all alone." Ranma having said that to herself she felt her eyes start to water. She held back her tears not wanting to cry over what had happened today,but the more she tried to hold back her tears the more she thought about today.

She thought back to when Akane had slapped her across her face and told her "So help me so long as you have this curse Ranma Saotome I will never love you and I will never want to marry you."

The part where Akane had said she'll never love her had gotten to Ranma and she couldn't take it no more.

She broke down crying herself away as she dug her face in between her legs and the tears started to rolled down her face. She felt so alone, so unloved, and so hurt from the events of today.

As she was crying into her legs she felt a pair of arms wrap behind her.

She popped up her head to peek at who was in front of her, but all she could see was a bouquet of flowers being held in front of her.

She was still crying and sniffing from crying herself out, but the person behind her took notice to her. "Shhh it's okay I'm here with you." The voice said so soothingly.

The soothing voice that Ranma had heard sounded familiar to her. She couldn't think of who it was so she looked over her shoulder to see the person that embraced her.

"Kasumi." Ranma said as she turned around to see her.

"Yes Ranma it's me and I'm here for you." Kasumi said as she released Ranma from her hug and sat right next to her.

Ranma looked over at Kasumi wondering what she was doing here still."Kasumi why are you still here and where are the others?" Ranma questioned hoping that if Kasumi was here that some of her family would be here as

"the family all left home and they left you here because they were disappointed with you right now. As for the others they wanted to take you home with them and have you for themselves or they would try to hurt you while you're passed out. I didn't want to leave you here alone because I didn't know what they do to you so I told them off and stayed behind to make sure you were okay when you woke up." Kasumi explained to Ranma.

Ranma looked away from Kasumi looking into the meadow fields and then spoke to her "Kasumi why is the family disappointed in me?" She asked

Kasumi had a sad look on her face because she didn't want to tell her why her family are disappointed at her, but she told her because she felt that she needed to know "yes they are disappointed at you because the wedding didn't go through and they are saying it's your fault for not giving everyone what they wanted."

Ranma felt ashamed now that all this was her fault and she knew it pretty well. She looked over to Kasumi again and she had to ask "are you disappointed at me?"

Kasumi looked at Ranma in her puffy red eyes and made a small frown on her face.

The frown that Ranma got from Kasumi had answered her question until Kasumi had said something.

"Yes I am disappointed, but I am not disappointed at you I'm disappointed with my should be ashamed at themselves right now because you have done so much for us and this is the way they repay you by shaming you on your wedding day. Ranma if you feel if any of this is your fault don't because it's theirs for not accepting you the way you are." Kasumi said with a hint of anger in her voice towards her family. She saw that Ranma had lighten up a bit, but she saw she was still sad.

"Kasumi I don't know why you would say that none of this is my fault I was hoping today that I would get married to Akane, but when I kissed her she didn't want to be with me no more because I like being a girl so how can you say that this isn't my fault." Ranma said in a sad tone in her voice.

"Ranma you are who you are and who you are is the most wonderful person that I have ever seen even if you act like a girl when you are one you are still the same person. From that time you took care of me from where I was sick I got to know you and at one point I felt that you deserved better than Akane for what you did for me. She wouldn't appreciate what you did if you did the same for her. You are the definition of a man loving, caring, sacrificing, enjoyable, and hardworking. And if I was Akane's shoes and I married you and you had everything that I just described about a man, but you still had one flaw I would still marry you. This is Akane's lost that she didn't marry you and I know you would've done a lot for her just like you've done in the past if you two were to marry today, but you deserve someone better than her."

Ranma heard Kasumi out and she didn't feel those negative feelings anymore, but she felt comforted that Kasumi was there for her. She gave a light smile to show she was feeling better towards Kasumi and she quickly wrapped her arms around Kasumi and cried lightly into her shoulders. "Thankyou Kasumi for being here for me."

Kasumi hugged the small redhead back to comfort her even more. After spending a moment together they released each other and Kasumi got up. "Come on let's go home." She said gesturing for Ranma to come along.

Ranma got up and walked off with Kasumi. Before they even left Kasumi took Ranma's hand into her own and they started to walk.

* * *

One hour into the walk

Ranma and Kasumi were still walking home in between the forest and the street.

Ranma was thinking,as they were walking,about Kasumi was here for her. She was the only person that Ranma knew that cared for what she wanted and how she felt. She was also a woman that didn't tried to latch over Ranma herself when ever she wanted something from her she would only just ask politely. She thought how Kasumi was there for her when she needed someone the most. Even thinking of what Kasumi said she started to ponder on an idea in her head.

She looked over at Kasumi for a quick second, but then looked away having second thoughts on what she was going to say to her.

Kasumi saw Ranma turn her head towards out of the corner of her eye and she wondered if she was okay if she looked away so quickly. "Ranma are you feeling alright?"

Ranma quickly responded, but into a calm voice." Of course I am."

Kasumi picked up the tone of her voice and she knew she was hiding something. "You are hiding something are you?"

Ranma felt her chest cave in because She felt as if Kasumi was on to her "what makes you say that." She said so nervously.

"Ranma it's okay if you don't want to tell me what you are thinking I'm here for you if you want to talk." Kasumi said so nicely.

Ranma saw how Kasumi wasn't forcing anything out of her and that just proved her point earlier how Kasumi would never force herself upon Ranma. 'Kasumi does care what I want, but do I care what she wants.' Ranma thought as she thinking about the idea earlier. "Kasumi can I ask you something?"

Kasumi looked at her and only nodded.

"Well I've been thinking about what you said earlier about how I can be with someone much better than Akane." Ranma said

"I see but what about it is on your mind from what I said."

Ranma looked at Kasumi and spoke "just know this the question that I'm about to ask you I just want the truth and I only want a yes or a no and whatever your answer is I will leave it at that."

Kasumi heard how Ranma was speaking, but she didn't know what to expect. She didn't want to lie to Ranma because she already had a hard enough day so she was honest to her"Ranma I promise you I will give you nothing, but the truth so please go on." Kasumi said as she was crossing her heart.

"Okay here is what I have to say" Ranma cleared her voice and said what was on her mind to Kasumi. "Kasumi I was wondering would you like to be my fiancé and be with me?"

Both woman stopped in their tracks after what Ranma just said.

Ranma looked at Kasumi and what she saw on her face caught her by surprise. Kasumi didn't have a shocked look on her face after what Ranma had said at all she was smiling at Ranma.

Kasumi was about to open her mouth and say something, but as Ranma was watching her before she could even say anything a bright white blinded Ranma.

When the light dimmed down a bit she found that Kasumi was no longer in front of her, she was male, his hair was let down, and he heard both Cologne and Kasumi talking,but he couldn't make out what they were saying.

* * *

"Ughh what happened?" Ranma said in a groggy voice as he was waking up from his nap.

"Ranma you're alright" Kasumi said in reliefed.

Ranma saw Kasumi and he remembered the dream he just had very quickly. 'Why would I have a dream like that about me wanting to marry Kasumi.' He thought to himself

Before he can even think of the answers to his dream Cologne interrupted his train of thought.

"Son-in-law you accidentally touched a pressure point to make you pass out on us perhaps it would be better if I thought you how to control it real quickly." Cologne said trying to aid Ranma.

Ranma sat back up and he tied his hair back into his usual pigtail. "Is that what happened I guess it wouldn't hurt to learn another thing from you."

"Very well then in order to prevent what had happened to you again you must center your ki and look for the pressure point around your body you will know what it'll look like when you see it give it try." Cologne explained.

Ranma nodded and proceeded to do so. He closed his eyes and sensed all the ki moving around his body. It felt like a out of body experience when he did it. He focused where the pressure point was as he was trying to find it. He sensed it in the back of his head where it was located before. He saw a small yellow dot on the back of his head where the bump on his head was. 'That might be it' Ranma thought as he got his finger and tapped the back of his head.

He opened his eyes back open "did it work?" Ranma asked.

"Let us see." Cologne said as she pulled out a cup of water and handed it to Ranma.

Ranma lightly dumped the water on his head and when he was done pouring he was still male. "Alright I can control my curse." Ranma said in excitement.

"Congratulations son-in-law you can now be male or female at will."

Ranma heard what Cologne said and it gave him an idea. He tapped the back of his head unlocked his curse. "I think I'll leave my curse unlocked for right now I don't want pop or anyone else coming to me on how to lock their curse if what you told me that this pressure point is different for anyone else and I don't know where to locate it for them. I'll lock my curse when it's necessary for when I want to be a girl. Thankyou Cologne for helping me." Ranma bowed

Cologne smiled at Ranma "you are quite welcome son-in-law, but don't thank me yet I still have one more thing for you."

Ranma had a questioned look on his face "what can you possibly have for me we already solved my problem."

"Yes we have, but this is a gift from me to you." Cologne then looked over to door and hopped over to opened it to see Shampoo waiting outside. "Shampoo please go to my room and retrieve the white box under my bed."

Shampoo nodded and went off

"What is it that you got for me Cologne?" Ranma asked.

Cologne turned around and smiled at her "Well ever since you told me you didn't want the cure no more and you wanted to be a girl at times I thought it would be nice of me if I could help you."

Just as Cologne finished talking Shampoo came back with a white box in her hands and handed it over to Cologne. "Here you go son-in-law from me to you, but you may want to be female right now when you open this." Cologne handed Ranma the white box as she advices him to be female.

Ranma nodded and dumped the cup of water, he had earlier, on his head making him female. Ranma the proceeded to open up Cologne's gift and when she peeked inside she immediately closed it and started blushing red all over her face.

Kasumi taking notice to how Ranma reacted wondered what was it she got to make her so embarrassed. "What is it Ranma what did you get?"

Ranma then pulled herself together and took a deep breath and lifted the lid off the box to reveal to Kasumi.

Kasumi saw what Ranma had gotten and she chuckled at ranma's gift. Ranma had received pairs of panties and bras in different colors.

Ranma looked over to Cologne and gave her a stuttered "Thankyou" to Cologne.

Cologne picked up on how Ranma stuttered and she felt a little offended that Ranma would stutter like that. "Do you not like your gift son-in-law."

Ranma noticed how Cologne sounded in her voice and she sounded as if she was offended by the way she reacted. "Sorry Cologne if I offended you, but I do like the gift you have gotten me it's just that I wasn't expecting something like this. I was even planning on getting clothes like these anyway."

Cologne understood how Ranma felt and she forgived her for the way she acted "you are forgiven, but please try one of the undergarments on I feel as though you might like them."

Ranma nodded "if I'm going to be a girl then I guess i might try getting used to wearing this kind of stuff." Ranma then left the room and went to the nearby changing room to change.

A few moments later Ranma came back into the room wearing a pair of black panties and bra under her usual red Chinese shirt and black pants.

All three woman in the room saw Ranma walk in and Kasumi was the only one to say something. "How do they feel?"

Ranma responded "it's not that bad they feel snug around my body."

Cologne went up to Ranma with the hot kettle from earlier in her hand. "You like them don't you."

Ranma smiled at her "of course I do."

Cologne then smirked back at her."Then you might like this as well." She quickly poured the water from the hot kettle over Ranma's head before she had time to respond making her male again.

Ranma was now annoyed by Cologne's actions because he was now a guy in female undergarments. "What was that for now I'm wearing a bra and panties you know how uncomfortable that would be if I'm a guy!" Ranma raised his voice at Cologne.

Cologne smiled at him "relax son-in-law why don't you check yourself before you get more mad at me." Cologne said directing towards under his shirt.

Ranma realized Cologne was trying to tell him to open up his shirt so he calmed down and did so. When he opened up his shirt he saw he wasn't wearing a bra no more, but now a black tank top of where the bra was. He then looked to where the panties were and they were replace by a pair of black briefs. Ranma was shocked from what he was seeing and all he can muster out to say was "how?"

Cologne explained to him "the undergarments that I have given you have been sent from China. They were originally a tank top and briefs, but they were dumped into the spring of drowned girl back at jusenkyo making them into a pair of bras and panties. They have the same effects if you splash them with water and If I also remember these undergarments have the same pressure point as well to lock, but I'll leave that up to you to find for yourself."

"Wow this is amazing thank you Cologne for your help for today." Ranma bowed down in appreciation for Cologne's help.

"You are quite welcome son-in-law now run off and take care of the eldest tendo girl I have to open up for businessnow." Cologne said giving a look at Kasumi reminding her of their conversation.

"Oh my I believe that we must go we have some other errands to run today, but thankyou Cologne for all your help today." Kasumi said giving Cologne an idea that she was thankful for talking with her.

"You're welcome child now run along and I will see you two again." Cologne said her goodbyes to them.

Both Ranma and Kasumi got up and waved bye to both Shampoo and Cologne and left the Nekohanten.

When both women left the room Shampoo spoke to Cologne. "Great grandmother you know why airen want no cure no more?" Shampoo question as she wanted a answer to her beloved airen choice.

Cologne looked over at Shampoo and answered her. "Shampoo this is all I have to say son-in-law has taken a new appreciation for his curse and has accepted it as he now sees that is a major part of who he is now. I support his decision because this would also mean he can be a fine Amazon back home and not have to go through what the other males have to go through." Cologne said as she was going to take Ranma back home one day and finally have her married to Shampoo. However the word married made her think of the conversation she had with Kasumi. She quickly looked over at Shampoo and told her "Shampoo I was talking with the eldest tendo girl earlier and I want you to make me a promise."

"What you want Shampoo promise?" Shampoo asked.

"Under no circumstances you are not allowed to harm the eldest girl do I make myself clear." Said Cologne.

Shampoo just smiled at Cologne as if she was joking with her and gave her a light laugh "why Shampoo harm too too nice girl she no do wrong."

Cologne saw that Shampoo wasn't taking her serious so she gave her a stern glare in her eye and said her name sternly "Shampoo"

Shampoo picked up that Cologne was serious and she immediately changed her tone towards her. "Okay great grandmother I promise not harm too too nice girl, but why Shampoo promise is she do no wrong?"

Cologne looked at her and she knew she couldn't tell her yet so she gave her a warning of what's to come "I can't tell you, but in time you'll see."

Shampoo only nodded at her "hia"

"Good now that we have an understanding go wake up mouse because we are about to open up already." Cologne said at ease

With that out the way everyone went on to do their own thing now.

* * *

Ranma and Kasumi were now leaving off to the grocery store while thinking about their own thoughts now that they had time to themselves because they couldn't think right at the time when they were talking with Cologne earlier.

Kasumi was thinking about what Cologne had told her of her being in love with Ranma. She was taking into accountability of what could happen if she would were to be with Ranma from what can go right to what can go wrong. She then went to think about what he has done for her when he promised to help her whenever she needs it and that might bring them closer together if he did that. Just thinking about that brought a small blush to her her face of her being with Ranma.

Meanwhile Ranma now had time to himself to think about the dream he had. He had so many questions about it 'why did that dream feel so real, how could I even have a dream like that, what was Kasumi's answer before I woke up but why did I ask Her to be my fiancé.' All of this was coming so fast to Ranma that he needed some time to think about what his dream meant to him.

Finally after not talking the whole way they made it to the grocery store.

Ranma got a basket for both him and Kasumi and they went on looking around the store for what they needed.

While shopping Ranma was holding the basket while Kasumi picked out the food she told him to get. Ranma got the food and he was tossing them around like a soccer ball into the basket.

Kasumi admired his sense of humor on shopping and making it a fun experience. Usually when she came to grocery store she would just pick up the groceries she needed, say hello to some people she knew, and just left. But when she was with Ranma he made it enjoyable for her to shop with him that he was there for her.

She now realize what was coming over her and she knew this is one of the reasons she may have loved him that he was able to take away a plain normal day away from her and make it special for her. She was starting to ponder on the idea of wanting to be his fiancé and possibly see if he would love her the same way she loved him. She would love for that to happen, but her sister was the one engaged to him and it was preventing her from doing so. She knew as much as she wanted this she couldn't take this away from her sister. She decided to put that thought away for right now and went on to finish shopping. Kasumi and Ranma were in the in the aisles of where all the meats were at.

Ranma was looking through the freezer of what to get while Kasumi was in back of him telling what to get.

As Ranma was looking a janitor was mopping the floor came to get some more water for his mop, but accidentally tripping over it sending the water splashing through the air.

Kasumi moves out of the way from being splashed, but the water hit Ranma and he was now a girl.

The janitor came up to Ranma and apologized "I'm so sorry about this m'am."

Ranma only looked up to the janitor to meet with his eyes, but she only smiled at him and gave a small chuckle "it's alright it was just a accident."

Kasumi noticed how Ranma wasn't mad that she got splashed with water she was playing it off like if nothing didn't happen at all and found humor in it from being splashed. It reminded her of someone she knew, but she couldn't put her finger on it on Who Ranma reminded her of.

The janitor spoke up "I'm so terribly sorry m'am here let me make it up to you by paying for both you young ladies your groceries today." he offered

Ranma appreciated that someone else would pay for the groceries for them, but she would turn them down "there is no need for that I appreciate your offer though." Ranma said so nicely. "Come on Kasumi this was the last of we had to get let's go up and pay."

Kasumi noticed how Ranma was so nice towards the janitor and it made her skeptical of how she learn those manners in the first place for a women. She has never seen Ranma act this way before and she remembered what Ranma said the following night. Ranma's voice echoed in her head as to what she said last night "I don't mind being treated like a girl, acting like a girl, or even being a girl because all I want is to be happy and no matter how everyone treats me I'm a girl when I am one." 'She really is trying to be a real a girl I wonder where she could've gotten it from to act this way.' Kasumi thought as she walked away with Ranma to the pay station in the store.

Once they got all the groceries Ranma carried them home in a basket.

* * *

As they were walking home Kasumi was thinking about how Ranma acted back at the store. 'She seemed so more calm and forgiving back over there why was she like that.? I know she said she wanted to act more like a real girl, but this was unexpected for her to do something like that. I guess it doesn't hurt to ask and find out.' Kasumi thought as she looked over to Ranma and spoke to her "Ranma May I ask you something?"

Ranma turned her head and nodded for Kasumi to ask on.

"Back at the store when that janitor splashed you took it nonchalantly. You seemed to be acting more like a girl and found humor in it that he splashed you. What I want to know is how did you learn such proper feminine behavior?" Kasumi asked.

Ranma took some time to understand Kasumi's question and she felt a little panicked if she was going to answer her. "Kasumi do you really want the answer to that."

Kasumi looked at her with a confused face "why wouldn't you answer the question I'm only just asking."

"Well if I told you it would kind of be embarrassing for both me and you." Ranma explained.

Kasumi was now even more confused now "how would it be embarrassing for me?" She asked curiously to what Ranma was talking about.

Ranma turned her head away from her not wanting to answer her question because it felt embarrassing to her if she answered her right now.

Kasumi took notice to how Ranma reacted and she saw that she was having trouble trying to tell her. She wanted to find out the answer from her, but she didn't want to force it out of her to make her uncomfortable. She quickly though thought up something to say her. She grabbed onto Ranma's free hand causing Ranma to look back at her. "Ranma whatever your answer is to what I said I will not judge you nor will I make fun of you for it so please will you kindly tell me?" Kasumi asked nicely.

Ranma felt how Kasumi grabbed her hand and it reminded her of the dream she had when Kasumi did the same thing. She turned to look at Kasumi and she saw in her soft eyes that she was telling the truth and she thought about when has ever Kasumi ever lied to her. 'She has never lied to me and she will not lie to me now she deserves to know.' Ranma thought. "Okay I'll tell you just give me a sec to think what I'm about to say right now."

Ranma took her time to think over he answer and she answered her "to be honest with you Kasumi I don't completely know a lot of feminine behavior, but from what I showed today back at the store I actually learned from watching you." Ranma then started blushing red from what she just said.

Kasumi had a surprised look on her face when she heard what Ranma said. She to started to blush red hearing that Ranma was using her to learn proper feminine behavior.

Ranma saw the look on Kasumi's face and she held her down in what looked like if she was ashamed with herself. "You probably think that I some kind of a stalker now don't you." Ranma said in a sad ashamed voice.

Kasumi picked up on how Ranma reacted to herself when she looked at her and now she felt bad for Ranma for letting her think that about herself. "No no no Ranma I don't think you are a stalker it just this came to me unexpected that you would try to learn from me on how to learn how to be a woman, but why would you want to learn from me?" She said trying to cheer up Ranma.

Having hear what Kasumi said Ranma felt that embarrassment go away from her and answered Kasumi's question "Kasumi you are the most nicest, kindest, joyful, and most forgiving woman that I know. You are what I think is what a woman should be and I was hoping that if I watched the way you act, the way you take things, or even turning a bad situation to something positive the maybe that I can be like you."

It now made sense to Kasumi when she saw Ranma at the store acting like someone she knew and that person was herself. Kasumi noted how Ranma's view on women were and she took it to her heart that she would say that kind of stuff to her that it made her love for her even deeper. Having realize that she was getting that feeling again, for Ranma's female side, she Quickly put that thought away and thanked her for her compliment "Ranma that is a thoughtful thing to say to me Thankyou."

"You are welcome Kasumi and you know what, I thought I would have a hard time trying to tell you that I was watching you, but knowing that you'll try to understand made it easier to say to you." Ranma said with a smile.

"Don't worry about it and you don't need to be watching me anymore Ranma because if want to learn on how to be a proper woman then I'll be more then happy to teach you how to be one." Kasumi said offering her help to Ranma.

"You would really do that for me." Ranma said sweetly.

"Of course I will just going over make-ups, picking out dresses, or even talking about men would be fun to do with another woman." Kasumi said in a nice tone and with her trademark smile.

Hearing that last part about talking about men from Kasumi made Ranma's turned ranma's stomach into a knot. She had a thought in her head and it made her uncomfortable just thinking about it. She looked over at Kasumi with an uncomfortable look on her face. "Kasumi you said if there was anything that I wanted to talk about with you you would hear me out right." Ranma said

"Yes I remember saying something similar to that, but what is it about you want to talk to me about." Kasumi responded

"It's just when you said talking about men I thought if I was going to be married with one just right now." Ranma said.

Both women then stopped in their tracks.

Kasumi had a hard time of what Ranma was trying to say she couldn't think why she would bring this up. "Why would you bring up something like this is something the matter?"

Ranma looked at her with sincere eyes "Kasumi please don't be mad at me for what I'm about to say, but I can't see myself being attracted to a man whenever I'm a girl, but I'm still attracted to girls whenever I'm a girl as well. I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm lesbian." As soon as Ranma finished saying for what she said she held her hands up in front of her like if she was trying to protect herself.

Kasumi took into notice to what Ranma said and how she reacted when she said she was lesbian. "Ranma why do you have your hands up?"she questioned.

Ranma heard Kasumi ask her question and she lowered her hands down and answered her. "I thought you were going to hit me for what I just said."

Kasumi was now flabbergasted for what she just said. "Ranma I would never do something like that why would you even think that?"

Ranma had a few tears in her eyes and she felt ashamed now for what she thought was true."because it's perverted what I just said and I get hit for it by Akane whenever she thinks I do anything perverted and I thought you would do the same thing as well."

Kasumi having heard Ranma felt bad for her having to think something like that. 'Akane what have you done you have beaten it into her that she'll get punished for telling her feelings.' She thought disappointedly at her sister. She calmed down though to comfort Ranma through her situation "Ranma please look at me." Kasumi said smoothly to Ranma.

Ranma met Kasumi's eyes as she talked to her "Ranma I'm not mad at you for what you said and what you said wasn't perverted at all it was brave of you to tell me this like you did yesterday when you said you wanted to be a girl at times to me."

"You mean you are not mad at all that I'm lesbian." Ranma said.

"Ranma I understand you why you are lesbian and it's okay if you are because liking a woman or a man isn't a choice. I used to have a male friend who was gay and people would make fun of him for it. I was there for him when he was down and at times he didn't want to be with another man, but I supported him to be with the person that he loved and not let anyone hold him back. To this day he is happily with the person he chose to be with and I'm proud of him for it. So if you think I will not support you being lesbian then you are wrong because I will." Kasumi said aiding Ranma to set her mind right.

Ranma starting to calm down she relaxed "Thankyou Kasumi. And please I don't want you to think that I'm taking advantage of my curse to be perverted with another girl it's just that I've grown up as a guy most of my life that I'm only attracted to girls. Just the thought of being with a man shivers my skin."

"You are quite welcome and please do me one favor." Kasumi said nicely.

"What is it?" Ranma asked back.

"Please be more open about your feelings you'll not be punished for talking about them. I'll also talk to Akane about to stop hitting you whenever you want to express something to her." Kasumi said

"Thank You Kasumi for supporting me and I will be more open about my feelings for what you have done for me." Ranma said rubbing her watery eyes to clean herself.

"That is good of you Ranma that is also your first step to becoming a proper woman. Now let's head back home." Kasumi said

With that Ranma nodded and both women headed back home.

* * *

 **Hey guys I'm back and man do I have some plans for the future. While I was off during prom week I was thinking about how I was going to upload my stories. So I came to the conclusion that every time I work on a story I'll alternate on them. So the next time you will see me is when I'll also upload Ranma's secret past. I've also came up with some new story ideas,but those are sequels to the ones I'm working on now. I'm also a little sad to say this but I think in two to three chapters I'm done with Kasumi's cares and it's finally completed. So here is what I want from you guys if any of you have an idea for a good Ranma fanfic then send them to me and I'll try my best to work with what you sent me. Anyways that is all that I have to say and I'll see you guys in the next upload.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm a fan of the show so tell me what you guys think in the comments and give me some ideas of what you would like to see if your guys want me to continue. Also I don't own any of the rights to ranma 1/2 please support the official release from viz media and rumiko takahash**

* * *

As the day went on Ranma,carrying home the groceries and her gift from Cologne, and Kasumi were still making their way back home.

On the way home Ranma felt comforted being with Kasumi and how she supported her for what she said earlier. When she thought about it though that feeling came back to her again just like yesterday. She felt warm and fuzzy around her body. These strange feelings that started to pop out of nowhere had started to raise a question for her on why she was getting them in the first place.

She wanted to think about what they meant, but that feeling faded away when Kasumi spoke up and Ranma directed her attention towards her.

"Ranma I have something to tell you." Kasumi said out of nowhere. She wanted to say something because ever since Ranma revealed to her a couple of personal things to her she felt it wasn't fair that if she didn't say anything back to make sure she wouldn't think if she was forcing her to do anything.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I haven't told you about this, but I finally told Nabiki on I feel on being a nurse someday." She said in a low tone of excitement.

Hearing that from Kasumi it made Ranma smile at her that she did that on her own and told her "really what did she say and how did she take it?" She asked curiously.

Kasumi responded to her a sweet smile "she took it quite well, she supports me all the way of living out to be a nurse someday. And after hearing that from her I feel a bit more comfortable telling the others."

Ranma was now proud of Kasumi that she was able to do this on her own "that's really good Kasumi I'm happy for you, but why are you telling me this for?"she asked

"I just want to say Thank You To you because without your encouragement I think I would've never told anyone how I felt in the first place." Kasumi said so brightly.

"Aww your welcome Kasumi I'll be happy to help out anything." Ranma said politely.

"Now all I have to do is tell the rest of the family about how I feel and they can support me on it just like Nabiki will." Kasumi said so nicely.

Ranma hearing that Kasumi reveal her secret to one member of her somehow reminded her that she still had to tell both Genma and Soun about what she is going to do. It made Ranma feel a tad bit nervous if she were to tell her own father about how she feels about her curse because of what had yesterday in the kitchen between them or how he would react, but she felt more confident than nervous to tell because no matter what her father says she's a girl when she's a girl and she's a boy when a boy. "Well I hope it works out for me just as it did you on how Nabiki responded when I tell my pop."

Kasumi looked on at Ranma and looked at her sweetly to support her."I hope so to Ranma."

Just as they finished talking they finally arrived back at home.

* * *

As Ranma and Kasumi walked in the house they immediately went on to do their own thing.

Kasumi went up to her room to rest while Ranma was in the kitchen putting away the groceries and doing the rest of the chores she had to do today.

But before she did any of the chores she went to the sink and turned on the hot water. She sprayed herself lightly triggering her transformation to go back to himself. After that was done Ranma tapped the back of his head and locked his current "there now I don't have to worry about transforming any time soon." He said reliefedly.

He then went on and then went off on the chores to do today. Just like yesterday he had to sweep and mop the whole entire house which will take him about two hours to do.

As time went he was starting to get board just by just cleaning. The cleaning part wasn't what was boring him it's just that nothing was going on at all while he was cleaning. He would like it better if there was someone there with him and he would just enjoy there company, but the only person in the house was Kasumi and he didn't want to ask her to come down stairs just to watch him clean and since she needed her rest. However just the thought of Kasumi reminded him of the dream he had earlier. He remembered that was something he wanted to figure out for himself, but he couldn't since Cologne and Kasumi were talking to him when ever he tried to think about it. 'Now is as good of a time to think what that dream meant now that no one will bother me about it.' Ranma thought as he went and did the chores.

The first thing he went to think about his dream is the first thing he asked himself is when he woke up 'why did I ask Kasumi to be my fiancé after what just happened in that dream. I mean that dream felt so real and I really felt like if I was sad, alone, and hurt from that dream, but when Kasumi came along she changed all of that when she cared for me, comforted me, and looked out for me when I when I was knocked out. Even when I was walking with her I actually felt like if I was in…' Ranma stressed what he was about to think in his mind because it just didn't fit right to him 'love with her for some reason because of what she told me earlier about finding someone better for me. There has to be a meaning to that dream if it felt that real?' Ranma was now trying to think of the many possible reasons as to why he ask that question in his dream, but he couldn't get a clue as to why he did.

'This is going to be harder than I thought if I'm going to find the meaning to that dream.' He thought as he felt a little frustrated that he couldn't solve his dream. However he calmed down quickly and thought of something that he needed to do to answer his questions. 'Okay if I'm going to figure this out then I have to go in deeper about my dream and think what could've caused to me to have that dream.' He then went to think about what could've caused him to ask that question. 'I think a good place to start is with Kasumi since she was the main focus of my dream. I mean she is the kindest and supportive women that I have ever met in my life. If she ever needed anything she would always just ask politely of me and never used anything against me to do it.' Just thinking about Kasumi like that made him smile about what kind of woman she was, but along came back that feeling again.

He felt that same warm and fuzzy feeling like earlier when he was walking back home with Kasumi. Ranma took notice to how he got that feeling again and now he got skeptical 'and what is this feeling that I keep on getting. It keeps coming and going whenever I think…' that is when it hit him and got a clue.

'Can these feelings be connected to my dream if they only come when I think about Kasumi. If so why do I only get them only with Kasumi and not anyone else?' He questioned himself.

He thought closely and started to make the comparison between his dream and these feelings he has had. 'When I get these feelings I feel comforted when I'm with Kasumi just like the dream when she was with me. Even when yesterday when Akane called me a pervert Kasumi defended for me I felt warm inside for her doing that for me. It was like what happened when she stayed till I woke up to make sure I was safe in my dream because no one has ever done anything like that for me before.' Ranma thought as he went over what he just thought and had noticed something in the end of his thought when he said no one has ever done anything like that for me before.

He stopped sweeping and whispered softly to himself realizing what the meaning of his dream meant "Is that why I asked Kasumi to be my fiancé because she is the only one that cares about how I feel or what I want at times and she is not like the rest of my other fiancé's. Do I love Kasumi?" Ranma asked himself as he felt a cold shiver around his body asking himself that question.

Quickly realizing what was coming over him he knew the answer to his question "this might sound ridiculous to anyone who hears it, but in the day that I spent taking care of Kasumi I think I do love her." He said to himself hesitatly, but had second thoughts about to what he said.

"But I'm in love with Akane I can't think that way about Kasumi. Even if I do love her I doubt she'll love me the way I would love her. She even told me this morning that I'm her brother and her sister so there will be no chances of that happening. And even if we love each other back it wouldn't be fair to do that to Akane because how would she feel if we were in love with each other. I know she loves me and she has trouble of telling me that she loves me back, but to take that away from her wouldn't be right to do." Ranma ended his whispering and only stood there in the middle of the House in silence contemplating what he just thought over.

He then thought to himself again 'I promise myself that I would be the best fiancé I could be for Akane so I will give it all I got to be with Akane and ignore these feelings I have for Kasumi.'

"Ranma" Just as he finished his train of thought he had heard Kasumi call his name from her room. He quickly thought over what he just said when Kasumi called him and he had to make sure of something " Even though I have to ignore my feelings for Kasumi right now I promised her I would help her out any time she needed it, but there shouldn't be anything wrong with just spending time with her if she needs help." He smiled at himself then went up the stairs to go find out what Kasumi needed.

* * *

Meanwhile Kasumi was upstairs in her room just sitting on her bed in silence thinking about Ranma.

She was thinking about her walk home with Ranma. Even though all they did was talk and nothing happened along the way back home she enjoyed it very much spending time with Ranma.

However part of her was sad for Ranma when she came out and told her that she was a lesbian. She felt sad because Ranma was scared of the fact of what she might think might happen to her when she told anyone about the truth about herself and how they might react if she did tell them. She remembered her watery tears in her eyes and it looked like she was about to break down crying. "She must have felt guilty for thinking I was going to hit her for what she said, but when I saw her like that I just wanted to comfort her because I didn't want to see her like I did in my dream. I don't want Ranma to feel scared whenever people will know she is lesbian and she might regret making her choice about staying a girl. I want Ranma to be happy and having the choice to change genders is what makes her or him happy." She whispered to herself caring about how Ranma feels.

And as long as she was talking about Ranma's feelings, She then went on about thinking about her feelings for Ranma. "I know I have feelings for Ranma now thanks to help of Cologne, but should I really tell him about how I feel. I mean with all the other fiancé's he has around just adding me would only make it worse for him. Not to mention that he's also Akane's fiancé as well and she is the one that is supposed to marry him."

As Kasumi said that she felt a tad bit regret now "even now saying that I wish I can go back to the day when Ranma first arrived because had I known he would treat me this way I would've love to been his fiancé and see where it could've gone from there." She said as she had a light blush across her face from what she said.

But having understand what would happen if she did tell she came to realization. "I don't want to make Ranma's life harder than it already is for him if he finds out I love him. I know I have feelings for Ranma, but I just have to ignore them. And after all he has done so much for the family and even me It wouldn't be fair to Ranma if I admitted I love him." She told herself.

Just as she finished speaking to herself she got the feeling again. She was trying to ignore them, but they only got stronger and stronger the more she ignored. "I know I have to ignore these feelings, but I feel as if though I should embrace them. But how can I do that without letting Ranma know that I love him."

After that Kasumi layed down on her bed thinking of what to do next.

She looked around her room trying to figure out what to do.

She looked at her medical book that she has been reading, but she wasn't in the mood to read.

She then thought about doing the chores to help out with Ranma, but she felt she would have not been much help since she is sick right now.

Finally having nothing other better to do she looked over at her closet hoping she can take her mind off Ranma. She went up to the door and took out all her clothes and started to reorganize them in order by color.

As she was putting away the clothes she realized some of the clothes she had she didn't wear them that often or they were just not her size anymore. She put those clothes aside from the others and would figure out what to do do with them in a little bit.

But finally as she finished reorganizing her closet she went over to look at the clothes. She had a variety of different colored long and short skirts, dresses, bows, and blouses with different lengths sleeves on her bed and she was trying to think with what to do with them since she wasn't going to wear them anymore. She didn't want to throw them away because they were perfectly good clothes "hmm now what to do with these clothes?" She questioned herself.

When she looked over at the small clothes she remembered something and had an idea come to her. 'I said earlier that I felt like if should embrace my feelings to Ranma without letting him know to much, but what if I just spend time with him. It doesn't have to be anything romantic just as long as I get to spend time with Ranma is what I care about. And I see a perfect opportunity to get that. But if I ask him to do this I'll respect whatever his decision is and let it stand. I won't be like his other fiancé's and try to force myself upon him.' She thought smiling looking over at the small clothes.

She then looked over and her down and called out Ranma's from her room.

After she called him out Ranma walked into her room and was already in his male form. "Hey Kasumi What is it that you need?" He said in a caring voice.

She smiled over sweetly at him as she was sitting on her bed. "Ranma how about you take a break and sit down for right now there is something that I would like to ask of you."

He had a question look on his face to what Kasumi might want to ask of him, but he shrugged it off and went over to her desk to sit at the seat.

As Kasumi saw him sit down she spoke "Ranma just right now I was organizing my clothes in my closet, but while I was doing so I found some clothes that just didn't fit me or I just don't wear anymore." She said softly.

Ranma now had no clue where she was trying to go with this, but he took a guess at it anyway "so do you want me to get rid of the clothes for you."

When Kasumi heard his response she just chuckled. "No you don't need to do that, but I had something else in mind."

"Well what is it?" Ranma questioned.

Kasumi then answered him "Well I was thinking about earlier how would I help you to become a proper woman in you female form and I was wondering would you like to try on my clothes and keep them for yourself?" She asked politely.

When Ranma heard Kasumi he just started blushing red. He didn't know what to say to what she just asked of him, but he didn't say anything at all and his his head from view forming.

Kasumi saw the redness on his face, but not his facial expression and she felt like she did something wrong to make him feel embarrassed. "Ranma are you feeling okay?" She asked hoping to find out what was going on with him.

After she asked that Ranma got up and ran out of her room.

When Kasumi saw him run out she felt as if it were her fault for asking a thing of him to do. She now felt sad because it was like she was rushing Ranma to learn. "I must've embarrassed him by asking that question I should've asked to be a girl first before I asked it." She said to herself.

Kasumi was sad for a few moments until she heard running footsteps coming from the hallway towards her room. She looked at her door and she saw Ranma was a girl soaking wet in her clothes from the water she must've used to transform. She looked at her face and she she was smiling heavily at her. "Kasumi I would love to try on some clothes." The redhead said in a more feminine voice towards her.

Seeing that smile on Ranma's face and accept her offer like that took away her sadness and filled herself with so much joy. She then got up from Her bed and grabbed Ranma's hand to pull her towards her closet. "Well let's get started."

Kasumi looked on her bed seeing what to start off with for Ranma to try on. She then spotted a red blouse and a long black skirt something similar to what she usually wears. Kasumi handed Ranma the clothes while she was in the closet to change "here you go this might be your style, but I don't think I have any shoes that might be your size maybe we can buy some that are your size soon." She then went back on her bed to sit down and wait for Ranma to finish dressing.

A few moments later Ranma came out of the closet wearing the clothes. Ranma then looked at herself in the mirror and she had a light blush across her face. Kasumi just admired her at how she looked "Ranma you look beautiful wearing that." She complimented

Ranma heard her compliment and returned it back "Thank You for saying that, but wearing this kind of stuff feels weird. I guess I'm just not used to it yet."

"Well let's keep trying some more on so you can get use to it more." Kasumi added in.

Ranma heard her and she nodded, but before she went into the closet she noticed what Kasumi was wearing. She was wearing the same kind of clothes that she was wearing right now, but something about it felt completely different the way she was dressed. She looked her over to see what was different about her until she saw it. "Hold on let me do something real quick." She then proceeded to untie her pigtail and let it loose.

Kasumi saw what Ranma was doing and she thought she was trying to style her hair on her own "Ranma would you like some help with your hair."

Ranma responded to her "no thanks I'm just doing something simple." She then got her hair and tied it back into a ponytail. She then slung it over her right shoulder and let it stay there. 'Lets see if she'll notice.' She thought mischiefly at a funny idea in her head.

She then looked at herself back in the mirror and smiled at her new look. She gave a small chuckle which Kasumi didn't notice at all and looked at herself.

Kasumi having stared at Ranma was wondering why she did her hair the way she did. That was until she looked in the mirror that Ranma was using in front of her and saw side by side they looked very much alike. That is when she realized Ranma was teasing around at her. She laughed inside at what Ranma was doing and she called her out for it with a bright smile."you look so much like me."

Ranma looked at her back and spoke positively."I know that is what I was aiming for. I guess I can say that Nabiki is right now I am like a Kasumi number two."

"I can see why Nabiki would say that with what you've been doing around here and acting differently for a change, but for now let's try on more clothes." Kasumi pointed out.

Ranma only nodded and went back into the closet while Kasumi handed her clothes from the outside.

After 30 minutes of trying on clothes both women finally stopped. Ranma had tried on a variety of clothes on from a green sundress to a red long skirt with a yellow three quarter sleeve shirt, to much more. She then got back into her regular clothes and had her hair tied back into a pigtail then she looked over at Kasumi. She looked at her with a soft smile and spoke to her "Thankyou Kasumi for giving me some of your clothes."

Kasumi smiled back sweetly at her and responded "you are very welcome and Thank You as well for letting me help you I had a very fun time helping you with this."

"Aww your welcome." She said cutely.

"Now let's get these clothes to your room and put them away." Kasumi said as she was helping Ranma with her new clothes *SLAM*. She picked up a good amount until she dropped them when she heard a loud slam coming from downstairs.

Kasumi looked at Ranma with a questioned face "I wonder what that could be?"

Ranma shrugged as if she didn't know who it was. "I don't know do you want to see what's going on downstairs."

Kasumi only nodded and she walked with Ranma downstairs.

* * *

While they were walking they heard a two gagging sounds coming from downstairs.

When they reached the bottom floor of the house there was a disgusting smell of sweat and what seemed to be alcohol as well. they looked around to see what was that sound and what was causing that smell.

That was until they both got to the kitchen and saw that both Soun and Genma had returned home passed out on the floor. They Reeked of their sweaty clothes and not having showered for a day.

When they both came to see their fathers they saw that Genma had vomited on the floor.

This made Ranma frown at her father "they must have been drinking again if they are this passed out and I just swept and mopped the floor as well."

"Oh my both our fathers must have had a time trying to get back home if they are like this." Kasumi then went over to the door and slid it open to the outside to get some fresh air to replace that horrible smell.

"When did they even have time to go and drink I thought they were running away from happosia?" Ranma questioned.

"Who knows what they did in the time they were gone, but let's wake them up and find out." Kasumi suggested.

"Okay, But they are not going to wake up the way they are now so let's try the fun way of waking them up." Ranma smirked at her idea.

Kasumi knew what she meant and she nodded in agreement with her. She then went by the door and got the bucket that was sitting there and handed it to Ranma.

Ranma took the bucket and then went to the koi pond and filled it up as much as she can. When she came back she dumped the water on both fathers causing both of them to sit up straight, gag, and have one to turn into a panda.

"*what was that for*" the panda said with a sign held up looking at his son turned daughter in irritation.

"Glad to see you to pop." Ranma said sarcastically "look you and stink really bad and I'm cleaning up the house now so you two need to take a bath now." She said sternly while pointing to the furo.

Genma heard what Ranma said and the fact she said she was cleaning up the house sounded to him that his son was doing women's work. He was about to make another sign about what his son was doing until he realized the smell coming from his fur and his friend Soun. He then nodded at Ranma and grabbed Soun to go with to take a bath.

As soon as both men left Ranma got back to work "I'm going to change back first, get this vomit all cleaned up, and then I'll finish with the other chores if you need me call me Kasumi." She directed at Kasumi.

Kasumi heard what she said and only nodded at her. She then proceeded to the kitchen to make some tea for herself and decided to stay in the dining room to keep Ranma company while she cleaned up.

Ranma then change back after a quick spray with warm water from the kitchen sink. He then proceeded to go on and tap the back of his head and lock his current form, but he remembered that Genma was home and if he saw him when cold water touched and he didn't change then it would start to make him skeptical. So he decided to leave it unlocked for right now and proceeded to do the chores. "If I get splashed then I get splashed it's no big deal." Ranma said positively to himself.

When he had to do the chores he had to wipe down the windows around the house that needed to be clean, went into the garden to water the plants, clean everyone's bed sheets and various of other things to do around the house.

As Ranma was doing that Kasumi was sitting there watching him from the dining room. She couldn't even think of a time that someone was so thoughtful enough to help her out before around the house let alone the way Ranma has been treating her when she is sick right now. He gives all his attention to her whenever they wanted to talk to one another, he is a supportive person to her, and he doesn't want see her sad and make her happy whenever she needed it. Everything she thought about Ranma just warmed her heart and made her smile just the way she was thinking about him. Plus just spending time with him is what she enjoyed with Ranma like earlier on how they tried on clothes for his female side. That is something that she had never had is having fun with another person before and Ranma was the one that gave it to her.

As she was thinking of Ranma, Ranma went upstairs and came back down with a basket full of everyone's bed sheets. He got out a large bucket and filled it up with water then took it outside. He laid the basket of sheets right next to him and sat down to start hand washing the sheets.

Kasumi was still thinking about how kind hearted Ranma was for doing this for her. However she lost that train of thought when she heard heavy footsteps coming from the stairs.

She saw it was both Genma and Soun walking down the stairs already clean from there bath together.

As soon as they got to the bottom of the floor they immediately got out their shogi board and started to setup to play shogi.

Kasumi was now curious where the two older men were yesterday when they weren't here so she decided to ask "oh hello father might I ask where you and uncle Saotome were yesterday?" She directed her answer toward her father.

Soun looked away from the game to answer his daughter questions "oh hello Kasumi dear I never got to say hello to you when I got home my apologies, but to answer your question me and your uncle here were trying to escape a training trip with the master you see, but in order to do so we had to run out of the house so we could think of somewhere to hide. However we couldn't think of any good places so we decided together to hide out in the woods until today which was safe to come back, but when we thought it was safe we went to a local bar and had a little to much to drink." Soun explained a little panically at thought of happosia trying to catch both him and Genma "Even if the master does come back and try to take us go on that training trip it already be too late because the trip we were supposed to go was planned out and he has a very busy schedule to be on track of I can't bare to go on another of the masters pantie trips." Soun said reliefly as he resumed his game of shogi with Genma who moved some pieces around while Soun was talking.

Genma hid his smirk from Soun from keeping him from realize what he did. Genma was just so focused on winning the game right now he didn't even notice Ranma was in the front yard washing the dirty sheets.

It was until that moment Ranma started whistling to himself that got Genma's attention. Genma looked over to see where the whistling was coming from and when he looked over he made a small frown towards Ranma. "Ranma what do you think that you are doing?" Genma said irritated.

Ranma stopped washing the sheets and he looked over at Genma. "I'm just washing the sheets."

Genma didn't like the answer he gave so he crossed his arms and threw daggers at Ranma "no you are not you will stop this right now, I will not allow my son to do women's work."

Ranma was just annoyed by what Genma just said and only got back to cleaning the sheets. "Pop I'm doing this for Kasumi since she is still sick I promised her that I do her chores for her until she feels better so there is no use of stopping me."

Kasumi heard what Ranma said and it only made her smile towards him. Her smile was quickly wiped away though when Genma spoke.

"Boy you'll go soft if you do this kind of stuff." Genma said trying to make his point.

"And how exactly will I go soft when I beated a god, I'm on my training everyday, and I have to deal with the insanity that follows me nearly everyday that to me doesn't sound like I'm going soft at all. And even if it does make me 'soft' like you say I say going soft a little is okay just as long you don't get lazy and you make yourself completely soft." Ranma said countering Genma's argument.

Genma was now starting to get angry mostly because he thought his son was starting to get cocky about what he has done in the past that he thinks it's okay to go soft every now and then. He then got up from his position from the shogi board and went over in front of Ranma was sitting in the yard. He looked down at his son and placed his foot on the large bucket Ranma was using to clean the sheets. He then tipped it over sending enough water to trigger Ranma's transformation making him a She. Genma then looked at his son "I told you this before if you are going to do a woman's job you might as well be one. I will not be embarrassed just because my son wants to do women's work." He then walked away and back to his position to the shogi board.

Ranma only shook her head at what her father just did and decided to ignore it. She went back to cleaning the sheets and minded her own business in peace.

Kasumi who witnessed all this go down had a quickflash back to her dream last night to where the exact thing happened where Genma did and said the same thing. She only made a light frown towards Genma and talked to him properly. "Uncle Saotome you needn't do that to Ranma all he was trying to do was help."

Genma quickly calmed down and then faced Kasumi "Kasumi dear you have to understand that Ranma is the future heir to the anything goes school of martial arts. I spent 10 years training the boy in the art and I will not let something simple as women work ruin what I tried to make him the man he's supposed to be to become the master of this school. Just think about all the criticism we would get if anyone found out that the boy does women's work, it would be humiliating on the school. The boy has to be a man, not a house cleaner if he is to be the master of the school one day." Genma explained in a kindly tone, but the way it actually sounded misconstrued to anyone that heard him. He then looked back at the shogi board and didn't notice it was flipped as he just rolled with it and played on.

When Kasumi heard him she only frowned at him because it sounded ridiculous and sexist what he said. 'What can be so embarrassing about a man doing women's work if all he is trying to do is help. If so any I think it'll help if a man did women's work because it would give people an idea that he cares for the place he stays at. And he makes it seems a man should only do man's work while a woman should only do women's work ' Kasumi thought to herself as she was going to say something to her uncle about what he said until she looked over at Ranma.

While she was cleaning she looked so peaceful while she was starting to hum now to herself instead of whistling and she looked not at all mad from what just happened to her. Kasumi didn't want to take that away from her because if she told her uncle Saotome about how he was treating Ranma then he might just give her a harder time than he did just right now. She decided to stay quiet and let it slide and minded her own business.

* * *

As time went on Ranma completed more and more of the chores that needed to be done. She hanged up all the sheets to dry on the clothesline, watered all the plants that needed to be watered, and clean the windows from the inside. She then noticed the time and she realized it was about lunch time and everyone needed to eat still.

She hurried down to the kitchen and looked through the newly stocked fridge on what to make. Finally seeing what there was she brought out the eight decent sized fish to feed to her family, the bag of rice, the salts and peppers for what she was about to make she turned turned on the stove to cook.

She took her time cooking, letting the fish sit there on the stove for a good amount of time until it was ready to flipped on the other side and having the rice sit in the boiling water waiting for it to be ready. Once the fish was done she seasoned it gingerly with the salts and peppers and she proceeded to get the seaweed to wrap around the fish. When she finished wrapping the fish the rice also finished as well. She then got out four plates and placed the food equally on the plates giving everyone two fish and half a ball of rice.

She then got all the plates in her arms and carried them with ease to the dining room.

She laid them out on the table in everyone's spot "time to eat" she said out nicely.

Genma and Soun turned to see that the food was on the table ready.

Everyone was at the table now eating until Genma noticed something. It wasn't the food that caught his attention, but it was his son turned daughter that he noticed something was off. He realized that Ranma made no effort to change back to a boy and he was wondering why so. He then scolded her and spoke to confront her about it "boy why are you still a girl."

Ranma looked at him and she was reminded that she had to tell him of her secret that she told the other Tendo sisters. She didn't feel comfortable right there and then to say it now so she came up with something different to say. "I still have to do some of the other chores around the house and since you won't stop slashing me with water whenever I'm a boy, this is the only way I can do chores around here."

Genma was now stumped from what Ranma just said because when he splashed Ranma he was hoping for the opposite of his son turned daughter just said and he change back to stop doing the chores to avoid being a girl. It made him irritated because he realized what he said to Ranma about women doing women's work, but he knew deep inside no matter what Ranma looked like he was a boy no matter what so he shouldn't be doing women's work even if he was a girl. "Boy go change back right now you are not doing any chores."

"Why not I'm a girl right now and didn't you say women do women's work earlier." Ranma retorted with what her father said earlier.

"Yes I did, but you are not a woman you are a man and a man never does women's work now go change now." Genma said in a light rough voice.

Ranma only frowned at him because she is seeing how much of a sexist her father is being right now. "I'm not changing back pop and I'm doing the chores whether I'm a man or a woman so if you have a problem with it then why don't you do anything about it." Ranma said confidently as she was preparing herself mentally for if Genma was about to make a move.

Genma heard what Ranma said and something about what she just said didn't sound right. 'He said that he wouldn't change back and would do the chores whether he was a man or a woman. It sounded like he wants to stay a woman, but why if he doesn't like staying in that cursed form of his.' Genma thought to him curiously. 'Something must be wrong with the boy if he wants to stay in that body. I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I think I have a father to son talk on what is wrong with the boy.' The thought shivered Genma because he would be talking about feelings to his son which seemed quite unmanly to him.

Genma slowly got up to his feet and looked at his son "Come with me to the dojo." He directed at Ranma.

Ranma heard Genma and she didn't hesitate to follow. They both left the dining room leaving both Soun and Kasumi alone eating in there.

* * *

As soon as they reached the dojo Genma only looked at Ranma while she was in a fighting stance.

Genma saw how Ranma was preparing herself and he didn't even budge to get into a fighting stance himself. "Relax boy I'm not going to fight you I just want to talk about something." Genma said in a calm voice, but had serious look on his face as he said it.

Ranma listened to Genma and she was having a hard time trying to listen to him if he was telling the truth or not. She didn't know the second she dropped her defense then Genma would try to catch her by surprise. So she decided to meet him halfway on what he said and dropped her arms to her side and stayed on her guard just in case he tried something.

Genma then crossed his arms across his chest and looked at Ranma sternly "Boy I don't usually do this kind of stuff with you, and this will be the only time, because I see it as unmanly to do so, but all I want to know is what is wrong with you today?"

Ranma was confused by what Genma asked because she didn't know what he meant by that "what do you mean what is wrong with me I feel perfectly normal."

Genma then explained it in a way that she can easily understand "I mean ever since I splashed you earlier with water you made no effort to fight back or change back after I left this is something unlike you."

"Well I just told you that I didn't want to get splashed again if I changed back and if I continues to do the chores." Ranma reminded Genma.

"Yes you did, but when you said it you made it sound that you wanted to stay a woman." Genma restated to what Ranma said because he felt like he was on to something.

Ranma heard what Genma said and she felt a shock go through her whole body because deep down she knew he was right about what he said. 'He is right I did want to stay a woman when I got splash, but he doesn't know that. I want to tell pop my secret, but I don't see it as the right time to tell him so for right now make up something else and see if he buys it.' She thought to herself trying to come up with something to say to Genma.

Quickly trying to think of something to respond to Genma she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind "so what if I wanted to stay a woman I don't see the big deal."

Genma looked surprised from what Ranma just said because he didn't expect her to say that "I thought you didn't like to be in that cursed form of yours and you would change back already."

"Why So I can just get splashed again when I have other chores to do uh uh I rather stay like this."

Genma seeing Ranma was starting to get mad that she would continue to do the chore when told not to. "Ranma what I said earlier about women's doing women's work I stick true to what I said, but you are not a woman you are a man cursed to be one."

Ranma didn't like the way Genma made his statement sounded. 'He must see me as a guy still even though I'm a woman at the moment. I don't know about this, but I feel as if I have to tell him about this secret I'm keeping from him soon because I want him to stop treating me like I'm a man when I'm a woman right now all I just need the right time.' Ranma thought as she was looking for the right opportunity.

She then went on to call out Genma on what he just said right now about woman "pop what you said right now just sounded really sexist."

"No it's not it's true."

Ranma only shook her head at Genma "pop I don't see what's the big deal about a man doing women's work is a big deal to you. You see doctor tofu when he lives by himself and he has to do his own laundry, make his own food, and clean up right after himself so what is wrong with doing that does that make him less of a man because he does women's work." Ranma provided an example hoping Genma would listen.

Genma didn't like the example Ranma gave and he decided to ignore it and try to end this conversation and make Ranma understand not to do chores. "That is enough boy you make it seem like you like being a woman doing chores around the house."

Just as Ranma heard that she saw an opportunity and she came out with it and told Genma "because I do."

Genma was now stunned and confused after he heard what Ranma said. "Because you do what?"

Ranma looked at Genma eye to eye and said it easily to Genma unlike she did with the Tendo sisters. "because I do like being a woman it makes me happy whenever I am one. I don't even want the cure for my curse anymore I have come to accept that this is part of who I am."

After hearing what Ranma Genma was extremely shocked from what he just heard right now that it left him speechless of what to respond next. In his mind right now he felt anger coming over him because after ten years of trying to make his son the best man he could be he told him he like being a woman.

Ranma saw that Genma didn't respond to what she just said so she tried to check on him if he was okay "pop are you feeling alright?"

Genma turned towards her and only scolded her with an angry look. "How dare you say you like being a woman." Genma said coldly.

Just the way Genma said it Ranma started to shiver down her back for what was about to happen. She wasn't scared though as she was preparing herself just in case he did do something.

"I HAVE SPENT THE LAST TEN YEARS TRYING TO MAKE YOU INTO THE MAN THAT I NEEDED YOU TO BE AND YOU WANT TO THROW THAT AWAY AND STAY A WOMAN FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" Genma yelled at Ranma.

Ranma stayed on her guard and tried to calm down Genma by talking to him sternly "pop calm down what is the big deal I thought you would've been glad to hear me say that because now you have one less person to worry about for finding the cure for your curse."

"RANMA YOU ARE A MAN NOT A WOMAN SO WHY ARE YOU EVEN SAYING THIS KIND OF STUFF TO ME I HAVE HAD THIS CURSE AS LONG AS YOU HAD YOURS AND YOU THINK I LIKE TURNING INTO A PANDA EVERY DAMN TIME I GET SPLASHED WITH WATER!" Genma yelled out in anger as he hit his fist against the beam supporting the dojo.

Ranma heard Genma and it she understood what he meant "pop I understand you don't like turning into a panda, but that is irrelevant to me. I like being a woman because this body has brought me happy memories in the past before that if I got rid of it I'm also killing a major part of who I am. I don't see myself as a man cursed to turn into a woman all I just see now is that I am both a normal man and a normal woman. I hope you can accept me both as your son and your daughter."

Genma didn't like that at all what she just said. He only scolded her coldly again and spoke "I only ever had a son and a son is all that I will ever accept. You maybe a woman in front of me right now, but I will never accept you that way. I will continue to treat you like my son no matter what you look like so if you were expecting me to treat you as my daughter then you are deadly mistaken."

Ranma only frowned at Genma at what he just said and she said something about it "you may not treat me like I am woman, but I'll be like,act like, and behave like a woman myself."

What Genma heard was enough to set him off. He charged towards Ranma pressing her shoulders against the wall of the dojo and he looked at her with angry eyes. "You are not a woman you are a man so don't say you are woman because you are not."

As Ranma was pinned against wall she felt Genma's hand pressing in hard into her. It didn't hurt it was just annoying to her that her father was pinning her against the wall and and his hands were almost near her breast. Ranma hated all of this that was happening to her right now, but listening to Genma she had enough. She cocked her fist as tight as she can and hit Genma in the face sending him flying onto his back as she said "I'm not a boy I'm a girl." She said in a proud voice making sure Genma would get it that she is a girl.

She then proceeded to walk away as she talk to him behind her back. "I would've thought that you would at least support me on my decision, but it looks like I was wrong." She then went to walk out the door until she stopped at the sound of Genma mumbling her name.

Ranma faces towards him as he slowly got up and spoke to her. "Ranma think about what you are doing because if you accept this curse then you and me will lose our life's ."

Ranma looked confused now "how does accepting this other half of me cause us to lose our life?" She asked to Genma.

Genma quickly answered her question "don't tell me you have forgotten. If you accept your curse then both me and you have to commit to seppuku thanks to your mother. If she found out if we do have a curse then we would most definitely commit seppuku. Think about it Boy she is expecting a manly son that she could love not some girly girl. What I'm saying to you is this if you accept this curse you are not only throwing your life away, but also the love you could've gotten from your mother. I remember the day she first showed up you wanted to meet her, but you couldn't because of the situation we were put in. Your mother would never accept nor love you like this." Genma said the cold hard truth trying to get his son to change his mind.

However that didn't work at all as Ranma stood there quiet. She felt an uncomfortable ball form in her stomach as it hurt inside that Genma would say something like that his mother would never love her only child because of something she was expecting them to be. She felt her eyes watering as it was something so sad to think about. She didn't want to stay any longer so she walked out of the dojo and back into the house where no one would see her.

* * *

Meanwhile when Genma and Ranma were talking

Kasumi and Soun watched as both Genma and Ranma left to the dojo.

"There they go again." Soun sighed as he returned to eating his lunch.

Kasumi was just staring at the hallway that both Genma and Ranma went through in worry for what they were about to do. 'Uncle Saotome has been really sexist towards Ranma. Even though he doesn't know yet that Ranma's secret I'm pretty sure she is offended that he would say something like that I mean I'm offended as well that Uncle Saotome thinks that about women.' Kasumi thought as she realized what she said.

'Speaking of secrets' She then looked over at Soun who was just now finishing his lunch. 'I still need to tell father my secret he doesn't know. I have to admit I'm a little nervous when I do tell him because I don't want him to break down crying over what I have to say. Although it'll be best to get it over now than tell him later plus it's just me and him in here I don't see another perfect opportunity to tell him right here right now, but I have to make sure that father doesn't cry over what I have to say or else I can't say it.' She planned as she was trying to encourage herself to think of what she was going to say to Soun.

After a few silent moments she broke her silence and asked. "Father can I talk to you about something."

Soun look at his daughter and he smiled at her. "Of course what is it that you would like to talk about."

"Before I say anything I want you to promise me you will not cry over what I have to say." Kasumi said trying to reassure Soun.

Soun heard what his daughter said and just hearing that made him think that something wasn't right. He though did listen to Kasumi and he promised "Kasumi dear whatever it is that you have to say I promise you I will control myself so please go on say what you want to say."

Kasumi gave a light smile, but she quickly wiped it away to say what she was going to say. "Thankyou father for promising." She then went on to go on what she wanted to talk about "Now this is what I have to say there is something that I'm not quite happy with right now."

Hearing that Soun almost began to whale out crying hearing that his daughter isn't happy right now, but he remembered his promise and held himself together. "Kasumi what is it that you not happy with." Soun asked in a confused tone to what Kasumi said.

Kasumi then responded to him "I was talking with Nabiki and Ranma about this yesterday and the thing that I'm not happy with is the way my life is right now."

Soun was caught by surprise and confused like everyone else who heard what Kasumi said before because he knew that he always saw his eldest daughter as a joyful person, but he was wondering what could make her feel this way. "Kasumi dear what is it about your life that you don't like about?" Soun said stuttered.

Kasumi prepared her answer and she looked at her father "father I just don't like what I do everyday cleaning up the house, looking out for everyone, and just having to repeat the whole thing over and over again everyday it just makes me feel like a house maid who can't live their life I feel as if though I can do more than Just that."

Soun heard what Kasumi said and he didn't like what he was hearing. He felt his heart drop now knowing how his daughter felt about her life. He didn't want for his baby girl to feel so sad just the way her life was so he would do his best to make her feel this way no more. "Kasumi I'm so sorry I never realized this is how you felt. I feel guilty for not doing my job as a father to make sure the my little girl is happy all the time." Soun said in an apologetic tone as he moved on to a sincere tone to talk with her. "Now let me ask you what can do I for you so that way I can make you happy."

Kasumi was now filled with happiness when her father said that because now she has the chance to ask for what she wants. She then put on her warmest smile and said what she wanted "Thank You father for being so thoughtful and asking for what I want, but what I would like from you is to help me go back to school again."

Soun heard her request and he felt like it was a odd request of her to ask of him. "What do you mean go back to school again?" Soun questioned.

Kasumi then explained herself better for what she said "I mean I would like to go back to school and study to become a nurse someday it has been a dream of mine to be one."

"A nurse?" Soun said in a questioned tone.

"Hmm hmm" Kasumi said smiling.

Soun didn't like the sound of that after hearing Kasumi say that she wanted to go back to school made him start to sweat 'if she goes back to school then who will take care of the house or the family. I want to give her what she wants, but I also need her here as well to watch over us. How am I going to break this to her.' Soun thought nervously as how he was going to respond.

Kasumi noticed her father the way he looked and he didn't look that fine. "Father are you feeling fine?" She asked trying to care for her father.

Soun looked back at her and thought of something 'why would she want to go back to school of all places?" He questioned to himself as he no idea as to why Kasumi might've request that. He then thought of something to say along of what he just thought and he smiled reliefly inside while keeping the same look on the outside he gave to Kasumi.

"Kasumi why would you want to go back to school?"

Kasumi looked at Soun with a confused look because she already told him, but she repeated herself to make sure he heard "well I said I want to go back to school to study and become a nurse."

Soun only shook his head "no no I know that, but I'm asking why would you go back to school now if you haven't been there in years?" He restated his question to easily understand.

Kasumi responded quickly "Well I just see it as a good opportunity right now to do so with all of you and the families support I'm sure I can accomplish my dream."

"Kasumi dear I would like for you to live out your dreams, but are you sure this is what you want?" Soun said trying to work a way to make Kasumi change her decision.

"Of course it is why wouldn't it be?" Kasumi responded.

"Well it just seems to me it would be a waste of time for you to do that now." Soun said weakly.

Kasumi was stunned by what her father said because she didn't know what could've made him think that. "How can it be a waste of time father I would be working towards something that can lead me to a wealthy lifestyle."

"I'm saying that because if you do that then think of all the time it would take to earn your degree or certificate to be a nurse." Soun partly explained.

Kasumi couldn't find what her father was trying to say because it made no sense to her what he was saying "father what are you trying to say?" Kasumi questioned.

Soun saw that Kasumi wasn't getting it what he was trying to say so he said to her what he was trying to say "what I'm saying is with your age right now it's too late for you to go back to school."

Kasumi was now offended what her father just said because he was implying that if she did go back to school then she would grow old by the time she got out. She didn't believe any of her father said was true, so she tried to correct him on that " Father that can't be true I may be 20, but I feel as though that is a good age to go back."

Kasumi made a good point right there, but Soun made up an excuse to what she said "Even if that may be so I feel you deserve better than just going back to school."

"What do you mean father I want to go back to school." Kasumi said anxiously.

Soun notice the stress in her tone of voice so he tried to calm her down by explaining what he would do for. He gently grabbed onto Kasumi's hand and looked her in the eye "listen to me Kasumi." Soun said in a soothing tone. "One day when Ranma and Akane marry one another the schools will be joined and they will carry out the schools legacy. We with them two together they'll bring us much wealth that we can do whatever we want and when that day comes I promise you we can live out a wealthy and rich lifestyle as happy family with your sisters, Uncle Genma, Ranma, and me. All I'm asking of you is to wait for that day until it comes."

Kasumi didn't know how to respond to what Soun because this is something that she didn't want. She wanted to live out her life the way she wanted it,not wait for something that she knows can't be guaranteed. She was stumped on what to say next because every thought she had just died down in her head as she was disheartened to hear that she wouldn't be getting what she wanted.

Kasumi stayed silent as Soun released his grip from her and minded his own business.

Just as there conversation ended Kasumi heard footsteps coming from the hallway. She looked to see what it was and she saw it was Ranma. As she saw her walking she noticed that she was hiding her face when she was slumping it down. Ranma then went upstairs not saying anything. Kasumi was wondering why she was like that until she saw the slightest look on her face. When she saw Ranma's face she looked sad and hurt. She felt disheartened even more to see Ranma that way it made her wonder 'Why does Ranma look like that she seems so sad.' Kasumi thought as she heard heavy footsteps come from the hallway again. She saw it was Genma with a bruise and a look of anger on his face.

Genma then looked over at Soun "another game of shogi Soun."

Soun noticed the bruise on his face and he said something about it. "Saotome what happened to your face."

Genma then explained himself "just another fight with the boy again I'll tell you what happened later, but for right now let's play."

Soun only nodded to what his friend said and he just got up from the table to move to the shogi board.

Kasumi however felt something wasn't right. She heard what Genma said about getting into another fight with Ranma and from the looks of it Ranma had won. However when she passed by earlier she didn't have that confident look she always has, but she was sad about something. 'Something must have happened between both Uncle Saotome and Ranma if she looked that way. Ranma obviously won the fight, but Uncle must have said something to make her feel this way. Maybe I need to go check on her to see how she is doing and what happened in the dojo because something else must've happened when they fought.' Kasumi thought as she got up from her seat and went upstairs to find Ranma.

* * *

 **Hey guys it's been a while since I worked on this story, but this last month has been the busiest month I've had so far. When I was writing this chapter I felt as though I was trying to force Ranma's and Kasumi's love to much so I deleted a whole section of it and restarted from scratch and left some the stuff from that story into this one. Also I just graduated this week so I had no time to work on this story during that time. I know it may not be much as my other chapters, but I want to give you guys something to read and not leave you hanging. And I've been reading some of your guys comments and some of you say that I need a beta reader to review my story before I publish them. I can see why as my writing isn't the best in the world so I'm open to the idea. If any of you guys want to be a beta reader and you want to review my story before it comes and give me feedback to make it better then let me know. Anyways that's all that I have to say and I'll see you guys in the next story.**


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm a fan of the show so tell me what you guys think in the comments and give me some ideas of what you would like to see if your guys want me to continue. Also I don't own any of the rights to ranma 1/2 please support the official release from viz media and rumiko takahash**

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day at furinkan high as it was almost to the end of day for school.

Meanwhile a certain brunette girl was in class working on an assignment until she was tapped from behind by someone.

When she looked over her shoulder she saw it was her friends Sariya and Yuka looking at her.

They just stared at her for a quick second until it was Yuka that whispered something to Akane. "Hey Akane where is Ranma we haven't seen him today or yesterday? It's been different without him at school."

'Of all times they decide to ask now.' Akane thought as she heard what her friend had asked and she felt annoyed that she asked that. It reminded her that she was angry at Ranma for what he said last night and how much of a pervert he was for saying something like that. Then to add in she was also reminded about how her sisters sided with Ranma and she was getting blamed for something she knew was right. She didn't want think about Ranma so she answered her friend to let her know what she was thinking. "I don't want to talk about him right now I'm angry at him." Akane said in a upset tone.

Both the other teens saw how upset their friend was, but Sariya was the only one able to say something about it. "Oh boy what did he do this time."

"Ranma just did the most perversolist thing that he has ever done and I can't stand it what he is doing." Akane said in a low angered tone.

Sariya and Yuka can see the look of anger on Akane's face like they have never seen before and it made them wonder what Ranma do to make her this way. "What do he do?" Both girls said simultaneously.

"Let me put it to you this way It's more like what he is going to do for the rest of his life because what he told me last night was he doesn't want the cure for his stupid curse no more and he likes being a girl." Akane explained.

When she said this it left a surprised look on both the other girls faces. "What! You have got to be joking. I know that you have told us before that he has been looking for a cure to get rid of that curse before, but why doesn't he want it no more?" Sariya questioned.

"I know right, but he said he is happy whenever he is a girl which I say is just a straight up lie and the real reason why he doesn't want the cure no more is so he can be perverted with his girl half." Akane explained only to get an unexpected response from Yuka.

"Well I don't see anything wrong about him not wanting to get rid of his curse he is still the same person whenever he is a girl it just makes him a tomboy when he is a girl." Yuka added in her thoughts about what Akane said.

Akane only shook her head side to side because what Yuka said reminded her of what Ranma said last night. "Yeah about that he doesn't want to be a tomboy he wants to be a complete girl."

"A complete girl?" Both girls questioned in confusion.

"Yeah he wants to be treated like a girl, act like a girl, and be a girl whenever he wants to which completely disgusts me."

"What is it about what Ranma is doing is so disgusting about it to you?" Yuka questioned.

Just the thought that Akane was thinking made her sick to her stomach, but she managed to get it out of herself and say what was on her mind. "What's disgusting about is it's a guy acting like a girl. In my opinion a guy should behave like a guy and a girl should behave like a girl." Akane said as what she proclaimed to be true.

"Well isn't Ranma 100% girl when he looks like one." Yuka asked her friend to see if she can understand what she was saying.

Akane didn't understand why her friend was bringing this up, but she answered her to see what she was onto. "Well yes he looks like a girl when he is one, but that doesn't mean he has to act like one, Ranma was born a guy and he should act like a guy."

"Well that part is true, but didn't you also say that a girl should act like a girl." Yuka reminded her as she was about to make a point to her friend.

Akane raised an eyebrow at her and she felt like if she was onto something. "What are you getting at Yuka?"

"What I'm saying is if Ranma really does considers himself a girl then there should be no reason for him to act like a guy when he is a girl. And the same goes for whenever he is a guy there should be no reason for him to act like a girl when he is a guy." Yuka stated.

Akane was stunned by what her friend just said and she didn't know why she said it in the first place. "Yuka why are you saying this?"

"I'm saying this because I see nothing wrong with Ranma being a girl at times. I see no perversity in him wanting to be a girl if it makes him happy when he is a girl. Also if it was perversity that we were worried about think about who we are talking about; Ranma is the most honorable person that we have come to known ever since he came to Nerima and I'm sure he has plenty of respect for himself to not do something perversial to his girl side. Would you agree to that Sariya?" Yuka said as both her and Akane looked over at Sariya to see what she thought about Yuka's opinion.

Sariya had to think about what her friend had just said and were the pros and cons to this, but understanding the points she made she responded to her friends question. "I'm not sure how the other girls are going to react when they hear about what Ranma is doing, but I'm going to agree with Yuka I see nothing wrong with Ranma wanting to be a girl. Ranma has the choice to be either a guy or a girl and I can respect that of him. And to add in I'll even refer to Ranma as a girl when she is one."

Akane had her mouth hung down from what her friend added in and she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "But…but…" Akane could only sputter out before the final bell ring for school to be over.

Everyone started packing up their belongings and they started leave class.

Akane was still in her desk trying to talk with her friends, but they were already to go.

Before either one would leave Yuka stayed behind real quick to tell Akane something. "I've got to go, but before I leave I just want to tell you you don't need to be angry at Ranma for what he's doing it just makes you sound like a homophobe if you do." Yuka said as she and Sariya left the class while Akane was still left in the classroom.

She was still stunned by what her friends had said, but what kept on ringing in her head was the word that her friend use to describe her 'homophobe'.

It just bothered her that someone would say that about her and made her think her friend was wrong about her. "No I'm not a homophobe. I'm right about what I said earlier a guy should act like a guy and a girl should act like a girl. Ranma was born a guy and should act like a guy no matter what he looks like. I don't care if this is something that he wants it's just wrong." Akane whispered to herself as she finally got out of her desk to pack her things up and head home.

* * *

Meanwhile back at home at the Tendo dojo.

Kasumi was upstairs looking for Ranma. The last she saw of her is when she was coming back from the dojo from a fight with Genma and she just went upstairs. When she was passing by Kasumi noticed she looked sad about something so she went looking for her trying to find her. Even though she was sad herself from her father telling her she won't be going back to school she had it in her to see how Ranma felt right now.

The first place she tried looking for her was in her room, but there was no sign of her there when she checked.

She then went on to move to the furo to see if he was in there. She examined the area to see if there was a sign of Ranma, but the only clue she got was when she saw the sink running a thin stride of water from the faucet. She then looked at the floor and she saw there was water on the floor right next to the sink. She then moved over to the sink to turn off the running water only to notice when she turned it off she only twisted the warm knob only. "Ranma must be here." She whispered as she started to look around more to see where she was at.

It was until she went to furo door and slid it open to find that Ranma was,male, in there sitting with hands on his head and face digged in between his knees.

Ranma looked up to see who it was and when Kasumi saw him he looked so sad about something. "Kasumi what are you doing in here?" He asked in a low tone.

Kasumi noticed the tone in his voice and she moved in closer to him and got on her knees right in front of him. "Ranma what is wrong? Why are you in here all by yourself?"

"I just want to be alone right now and this was the only place where I thought no one would bother me." He said depressed.

Kasumi was looking at him and the way that she was seeing him right now she has never seen this way before. He looked so depressed, stressed, and hurt about something, but she didn't know why so. Just seeing him this way made her think what could make him look this way. "Ranma what happened I can help you if you need it you looked sad about something down stairs when you passed by."

Ranma just looked her straight in her eyes and he showed no emotion for what he said next. "Kasumi I'm fine you don't need to worry about me." He said as he felt his voice cracked.

Kasumi noticed how the tone of his voice was and she immediately knew he was lying. "Ranma What is wrong I want to help you."

Ranma didn't respond and he only took a deep breath and put his face back in between his legs again.

Kasumi saw his reaction and she knew this may have been bigger of a situation than she thought. 'What did Uncle Saotome do to you?' She questioned herself.

She then moved in towards Ranma and gently grabbed his hands trying to comfort him as this caused him to look up at her. "Ranma what happened with you and your father when you two were in the dojo?"

Again he still didn't answer.

"Ranma please let me in and let me help you even if it's something that I can't help you with I will at least try to do what I can to do so?" She pleaded as she was still holding his hands.

Ranma then looked into her soft eyes and he was now contemplating over to talk to her or not. When he saw Kasumi a brief image of Nodako replaced her face.

When he saw his mother she looked so peaceful and beautiful. It made him think of what it would be like if he hadn't gone on that ten year training. He could get to know her, she'll be there for him when he had a bad day, or she'll be there to talk with whenever he needed it. The thought of it seemed relaxing a little, but it wouldn't come true for him now.

He then thought about now and pictured himself,the way he is now, with Nodako. The first thing he pictured was him being hugged by Nodako while she snuggled her head under his neck.

That thought then faded away as he pictured himself as a girl being hugged by Nodako. This time the roles were reversed as Ranma's head was snuggled a little under Nodako's neck.

The feeling felt warm to him, but nothing would be better to him if he were able to have that and actually meet his mother.

He then slowly came back to reality and he was still looking at Kasumi. While he was looking at her though he had realized something.

What he realized what he was thinking was that Kasumi has been like a mom to him ever since the first day he showed up. She has cooked his meals for him, she has talked with him, and she cares for him whenever he has gotten hurt. And here she is trying to help him with something that he is going through just to make sure he is okay. Deep down he knew he wanted to meet his real mother, but Kasumi was the closest thing he can get to a mom that he can get.

Having been thinking for a little bit Ranma finally spoke to her about what was wrong. "What do you want to know?" He said softly.

Kasumi felt a slight relief go through her when he said that, but there was still the matter of asking what happened in order for her to know what was going on with Ranma. "You can start off by answering my first question that I asked you earlier what happened between you and your father when you two were in the dojo?" She repeated.

Ranma then recalled the events of what happened a few moments ago and it bothered him just thinking about it, however he gathered himself and his story together right and he told her what happened. "So when me and pops were in the dojo he was arguing with me about doing the chores and how unmanly it is to do. He kept on trying to put it on me that a woman is only supposed to be doing the work that I've been doing. What he said wasn't right so I decided to correct him on it by telling him that is a man who lives by himself and he has to do all the things a woman would do by himself so would that make him any less of a man. I told him that to see if he would get it that there is nothing wrong with doing women's work."

"That was a really good example to bring up and what did your father say about it."

Ranma just frowned because he was about to get to the part that made Kasumi come up here. "After that he told me to shut up about it. I make it sound that I like being a girl. And that's what I told him."

Kasumi was now confused because she didn't know what he was referring too what he told Genma. "What do you mean you told him?"

Ranma then just looked down at himself at his chest.

Kasumi noticed where he was looking at and she now knew what he meant. "You told him your secret didn't you."

Ranma only nodded.

She was now having a hunch and concerned on why Ranma looked so said in the first place. "How did he take it?"

"Pops didn't take it to well and he got mad at me. He said I was throwing away what he taught me to make me a man over the last 10 years away just because I accepted my girl side. I tried explaining to him that I was happy being a girl and I hope he can at least accept me as both his son and his daughter, but all he wants is just a son and a son is all he'll ever accept. I felt a little mad about it that he wouldn't accept for who I am so I told him if he doesn't treat my like a girl when I am one then I'll act like a girl myself. He then got more mad at me and pushed me against the wall and started yelling at me that I am not a woman I am a man. I was now starting to get fed up with pop so I punched him in the face to back him off. I then told him I thought that you would at least support me on my decision, but it looks like I was wrong and I just left." Ranma explained.

After hearing that Kasumi felt bad for Ranma because there he was trying to explain to his father that he was happy being a girl and yet he doesn't care about his own child's happiness he only want Ranma what he wants him to be. After thinking it over though she then got an idea in her head as to why Ranma looked so sad in the first place. "Is that why you looked so sad when you came into the house is it because your father wouldn't accept you for who you were."

Ranma then only shook his head side to side. "No it isn't it's something else."

Kasumi was a little shocked to hear that because here she had a good idea of what was wrong with Ranma and she was wrong about it. "Well if it isn't that then why are you so sad?"

Ranma then looked down and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was feeling a whole lot of mixture of emotions from anger, sadness, and guilt all at the same time that he couldn't tell which one he was feeling the most. He felt his eyes start to get puffy and they felt like if they were burning. He then took a deep breath and let it out.

Kasumi saw the way he was feeling and she was concerned for him now. "Ranma?"

Ranma then finally spoke. "Before I could even leave the dojo pop's stopped me before I could leave and he brought up my mom. He said that if I accept my curse and my mom found out about it the she'll never *sniff*." Ranma had stopped mid sentence as he felt his nose was stuffed. He then tried to breathe regularly and return to what he was saying. "He said that she'll never *sniff." Ranma's nose was stuffed again and to make things worse for him he felt his eyes all watery. He closed his eyes to avoid Kasumi from seeing him this way. 'Dammit don't cry.' He told himself in his head.

Kasumi was watching him and he saw his facial expressions and from what she was seeing it looked like he was going to cry over what Genma had told him about his mother. He looked like if he was trying to hold back his tears and that only made her worry for him. "Ranma what did Uncle Saotome say about Auntie Nodako?"

Ranma was trying to respond to her, but just what Genma said to him was ringing in his head and it prevented him from saying it.

Kasumi saw Ranma and she has never seen him this way before. She didn't want him to bottle up his emotions so she tried to comfort him as best she could. "Ranma it's okay if you need to cry there is no shame in crying." She said in a soothing tone.

"No I don't need to cry… I…I'm a guy, guys don't cry. Anyways what pop said to me was that she'll never *sniff*." Ranma said as he was cut off by another sniffle. He didn't know what to do every time he tried to say something he can't because his emotions were getting the best of him. The best he could think of was to force it out of him.

Kasumi however didn't like to see Ranma the way he was and she couldn't bare it. She understood why Ranma thought he shouldn't cry, but based on his situation right now he couldn't keep bottling up his emotions like this. She knew what she had to do and that made her uncomfortable, but it was the only way; she needed to make Ranma cry.

She quickly tried to think of ideas, but one in particular came to her.

Slowly she let go of Ranma's hand and she went to go to the bathtub. She then got a bucket and filled it up with cold water. When she was done she went back to Ranma and she laid the bucket right next to herself.

Ranma was still closing his eyes and he couldn't see a thing.

Kasumi took a good look at Ranma and he still showed the same expression as before.

'This is for your own good.' Kasumi thought to herself as she cupped her hands and dipped them into the bucket and picked up some water. She then put her hands over Ranma's head and slowly let the water spill on him to make him into a girl.

After Kasumi was done she then went towards the now small redhead and hugged her in a nicely tight gentle loving embrace. She then whispered soothing words to her to calm her. "It's okay you are a girl now. Girls need to cry when they need to."

After hearing that, Ranma was still holding back her tears and she was resting her head on Kasumi's shoulder. However when she was in Kasumi's arms she felt safe and comforted. Just the way she was holding her made her think of what she was thinking earlier of being in her mother's arms. She just really wished that could happen and it saddened her that she couldn't get what she wanted. That thought however was the last straw and Ranma broke down crying into Kasumi's shoulders. "He said that she'll never love me." Ranma mourned out.

After hearing that Kasumi was in utter shock from what Ranma had just said. What Genma said was a heartless thing to say to his daughter and it made her mad at him for saying something like that. She could understand why Ranma was crying and whether if she was a man or a woman that was actually a good reason to cry over something.

Yet there was one thing she couldn't understand though. She let go of Ranma and look her in her red puffy eyes. "Ranma why would you believe something like that?"

Ranma then pulled herself together and she answered her while sobbing a little. "Because it's true. Think about it Kasumi you were there the first day my mom showed up and she said it all to us that she was expecting me to be a man amongst men. If she found out that I liked being a girl not only will I have to commit seppuku, but I don't think she'll ever love me for who I am. That's why I came in here and changed back to a guy because it's wrong for me if I stayed a girl when I want to."

Kasumi didn't know how to respond to what Ranma had just said because what she said was just true. She was trying to think of something, but the only one she could think of was the most logical one when they went over to the nekohanten earlier. "Ranma don't you remember you can control your curse now. You can just lock yourself in your male form and your mother doesn't have to find out that you like being or acting like a girl."

"I can do that, but that isn't what I want." Ranma said in a low tone.

"What do you mean?" Kasumi asked curiously.

"I want my mom to accept me for who I am and I want her to accept as both her son and her daughter, but I can't do that anymore because of what I am supposed to live up to." Ranma explained herself as to what she wanted as she now started to have second thoughts on what she said. "Maybe it would be for the best to give up my happiness to have my mother's love and see her once again." She said as she got up and turned on the hot water to the tub and put her hand under the running warm water to change back. After that he just stood there silently.

Kasumi was looking at him and she felt depressed for him after what she just said. She could relate a little of what he was going through of not having your mother there for you and it was a sad thought to think about. He wants to give up something that makes him happy for a chance to see his mother again. However if he does meet Nodako will he still be happy the way he is now. Part of her didn't want to see Ranma make this choice because he couldn't choose two things that were special to him and yet he could still be happy. She couldn't stand that thought and she got up and went to Ranma to speak to him. "Ranma I know this is a hard decision for you, but please what is your happiness to you?"

Ranma looked at her kind of funny because he had no clue as to why she was asking that question. "Why are you asking?"

She then held back onto Ranma's hand and looked at him. "Because I want to help you meet your mother without you having to sacrifice your happiness. I don't want you to see you not happy after the way you've been treating me so nicely. And I may not be a mother, but based how I taken care of this family I know a mother is supposed to love her child for who they are. You don't know if your mother wouldn't accept you or not unless she knew who you were."

Ranma then thought about how thoughtful that was of Kasumi that he felt a warm feeling in the left side of his chest. He then went on to answer Kasumi's question. "My happiness is something special to me. The thing that makes me happy is when I'm a girl is that I'm not a guy. Sometimes I don't like being a guy at times because I find some of the stuff that I do is really annoying as other people do and I choose to be a girl to escape that for a little bit. I wouldn't have to deal with anyone trying to challenge me, people would treat me with a little more respect than usual, or it would be just to better myself as a person to understand what both a man and a woman wants. I know it's a little messed up to say that I don't like being a guy instead of liking to be a girl, but that's what makes me happy."

What Ranma had said had touched Kasumi because now she knew what Ranma's happiness was all about. She then squeezed Ranma's hand a little tighter and she spoke softly to him. "Ranma there is nothing wrong with what you said and you shouldn't be ashamed that you are both a man and a woman. Please don't stop being who you are because I can accept you for who you are. Be both a proud man and a proud woman and I'll promise you I'll do everything I can in whatever way to help you meet your mother and she can accept you for you." Kasumi said as she took one of her hands away and crossed her heart across her chest making a promise to him.

Ranma only nodded to what she said and he whispered softly and he was now calm down a little. "Thankyou."

Kasumi then felt his hands shaking a little like he was still stressed about something so she decided to end their conversation and suggest something to Ranma. "You have been working all day and you seem stressed still why don't you stay in here and take a warm bath to relax."

Ranma then only nodded to what she said.

Just then Kasumi was about to leave and she remembered that she hadn't taken a bath all day as well. She didn't feel fine yet to take one on her own so she turned to Ranma. "Ranma I haven't taken a bath all day, is it okay with you if you change to a girl and I can be in here with you."

After Kasumi said that Ranma's face flushed red. He felt weird that Kasumi would ask that of him, but part of him felt it was wrong of him to accept it. "I am not sure about that Kasumi." He said shyly.

"Please Ranma I really want to take a bath and I still don't feel all to fine yet to take one by myself yet."

Ranma felt really shy about this because he never taken a bath with a woman before. Part of him didn't want to do this, but he knew Kasumi was still sick right now and he was the one responsible to take care of her. So having no other choice he did a heavy sigh and he went to the bucket Kasumi used earlier and he dumped it on himself.

Kasumi then just smiled at her. "Thank You for doing this for me." She said gracefully as she proceeded to strip down her clothes as did Ranma who had her back turned towards Kasumi from seeing her.

Moments later both women were in the warm bath together. Both their heads were above the water while revealing a little bit of cleavage above.

* * *

Ranma had locked herself in her current form and she was facing away from Kasumi with her eyes closed. She was blushing red heavily because it felt both embarrassing and wrong for her to be doing something like this with her fiancé's sister.

However she felt a little relaxed when she was in the water. Something about it seemed so relieving around her body. She has never felt this way during a bath before and it was something completely new. Just the way the warm water was surrounding her soft body seemed so refreshing to her. She then thought that this was also her very first time taking a bath as a girl and it can probably be a new experience for her. Whatever that feeling was it wasn't enough for her to overcome her embarrassment now.

Kasumi was looking at her and she was getting a feeling that she was uncomfortable. Ranma hasn't turned around ever since they got into the tub, she was lowering her head, and she was silent for most of the time. It felt weird that it was like this and she decided to make conversation with her to break it. "Ranma what is wrong you look uncomfortable."

Ranma responded to her, but she still had her back turned towards Kasumi. "It's nothing It's just that it feels wrong taking a bath with you."

"How is taking a bath with me wrong Ranma?"

Ranma had a good reason as for why she felt this way. "Well it's wrong because Akane is my fiancé and your her sister. What if she finds out and gets the wrong idea that I was looking at you in the bath."

What Ranma said she had a good point, but Kasumi thought of something to put her at ease. "Why should it matter if we are taking a bath together you are taking care of me right and your a woman right now so there is nothing wrong with two women taking a bath together. And to add in nothing should be wrong with a woman looking at another woman while in the furo so long as it's appropriate."

Kasumi made a good point for what she said to yet Ranma still she felt wrong for taking a bath for another reason. "Yeah I am woman, but I'm also a guy as well don't you see it wrong that you are also taking a bath with a man as well."

Kasumi understood what Ranma was talking about, but what Ranma thought Kasumi had seen something completely different. "Yes you are also a man, but you are a woman at the moment. You have asked politely to be respected as a woman when you are one and I'll respect your request. I wouldn't throw you out just because you were also a man. So please relax and turn around I would really like to talk with you face to face."

Ranma heard that and it calmed her down that Kasumi remembered how she wanted to be treated. She seemed less stressed out while she was in the bath now and she was about to turn around until she stayed still and had the thought how it would make Kasumi feel. "Kasumi are you sure you're fine with taking a bath with me as a woman even though I'm…a lesbian."

Until then Kasumi had forgotten that fact about Ranma. She didn't see it as a big deal for her and she was completely comfortable taking a bath with Ranma for this long so why should it make a difference if she turned around. "You have the same privileges as any other woman whether if you aren't exactly like everyone else. I wouldn't throw you into a furo full of men because of the way you are. You have my consent to turn around and look at me."

After hearing that Ranma was now completely calm. So she opened up her eyes and turned around to meet with Kasumi, who was giving a bright smile towards her.

That smile would disappear after a little and it turned into a look of concern when Kasumi saw Ranma's chest. She had two big bruises on either side of her shoulders and she was wondering how she got those bruises in the first place. "Oh my what happened to your shoulders Ranma?"

Ranma then looked down at herself and she saw what Kasumi was talking about. She didn't realize that was there and she started to go over what could've happened to give her bruises. She then thought back through her day on how she got them until she remembered how she might have got them. "I think pops must've gave me these bruises when he pushed me up against the wall earlier and I didn't even realize it."

When Kasumi heard it was Genma's doing this to Ranma she felt ashamed with him. Based on the way Genma was acting today with Ranma he didn't care at all what Ranma want, but he would also physically harass his own child. Kasumi frowned a little over that thought and she wanted to do something about it. "Uncle Saotome has been rather rude ever since he has gotten home hasn't he."

Ranma agreed with her because nonstop Genma has been disrespectful ever since he has gotten back from his run away trip with Soun. "You're right about that pop has been nothing, but disrespectful, rude, and really sexist towards woman."

"I guess I know how you feel about that last part I was offended by some of the things Uncle said about women."

"I know that stuff that pop said was starting to get annoying and I want him to stop it already."

Kasumi was with Ranma as she was rather annoyed by Genma as well. She couldn't bare to listen to another thing to what he had to say and knowing her uncle he wouldn't stop talking about it.

She however got a plan to help herself and Ranma with Genma and annoy him back. "Yes you are right and he needs to know how to respect woman like people not as objects. And since he wants to be rude to us why don't we play around a little with him." Kasumi said in a sarcastic tone.

Ranma was a little confused by what Kasumi just said because this was something unlike Kasumi to mess around with people. "What do you mean?"

Kasumi just smiled at her and responded. "I mean if uncle Saotome is going to keep his opinion on women and bother us about it then let's bother him back."

Ranma was now starting to get intrigued into what Kasumi was saying and she was wondering what she was up to. "How are you going to do that?"

"Well based on how Uncle Saotome's patience is he usually gives up whenever he can't get what he wants and I need you to do something to make this all come together." Kasumi explained.

"Well what do you need me to do?" Ranma questioned.

Kasumi then moved in closer to Ranma and she put her head near Ranma's ear and whispered something to her.

When Ranma heard what Kasumi said her eyes were wide open and she looked at Kasumi. "Are you sure that'll work?"

Kasumi then reassured her and nodded her head. "I'm sure this will work, this will also teach him that you are a girl."

Ranma was unsure of Kasumi's plan, but she like the idea of bothering Genma for what he has said to her. "Okay I'll go along with your plan."

"Oh and one more thing I forgot to mention." Kasumi brought up.

"What is it?"

"Do you remember that time when you thought you were actually a girl on how you talked?" Kasumi asked.

Ranma briefly remembered that time where she thought she was actually a girl thanks to Akane. She barely remembers what she did, but she had an idea of what she might've sound like when she talked. "I think so why?"

"Well you are going to need to speak a little more feminine when you speak do you think you can talk like that like you did before?"

"I'll give it a try." Ranma said.

Ranma then trying prepare to speak as she took a light breath in and out.

"How do I sound?" When Ranma spoke her voice was softer, appealing, and well modulated that Ranma actually sounded like a girl instead of her tomboyish accent.

Kasumi smiled at her because that is exactly what she was looking for. "That's good now let's get ready to put this together."

* * *

Downstairs of the Tendo home was Genma and Soun playing a game of shogi.

While they've been playing Genma had told Soun what happened with him and Ranma in the dojo. "Are you serious the boy really doesn't want the cure for that curse." Soun said as he made his move.

"I wouldn't lie to you about this kind of stuff Tendo, the boy says he likes being a weak girl and he is happy with it. And to make things worse the boy wants me to treat him like if I had a daughter." Genma said in anger as he played his turn.

Soun was now trying to think of what bad things could come out of if Ranma accepted his curse and what could do for the future of the dojo. "This isn't good if the boy considers himself as a girl then when we marry our children I'm also forcing Akane to marry another woman."

Genma listened to what Soun said and he sounded worried about the future. He then went to reassure him everything was going to be alright by trying to calm him down. "Relax Tendo even though the boy may consider himself a girl doesn't mean we have to treat him like one. We can't care for what he wants he needs to know that he has to be a man and he isn't a woman. I have done all I can to make Ranma a man and it's clear to me I'm still not done yet."

Soun heard Genma and he was wondering what he was going to do now to make Ranma a man. "And how exactly are you going to do that the boy doesn't seem to care at all what you say at times."

Genma then just gave a smirk to Soun and he crossed his arms. "I already worked on that Tendo. you see when we were in the dojo I reminded Ranma of what his mother would do to us if he accepted his curse and that should be enough to set him straight to act like a man."

When Soun heard that he was lost of what Genma was trying to say because the way he said it sounded so vague. He then try to think of what he was trying to say and he spoke. "You mean you would bring Nodako hear and expose the boys curse to her just so he can act like a man."

Genma heard what Soun said and the way he said it didn't sound exactly what he had in mind. "Oh Kami no if I did that then me and the boy would lose our life's immediately. What I was planning was that when I told the boy if he would accept his curse his mother would never love him for what he is and he would start to act right like a man and he can meet with his mother and 'be loved by her'." He said as he used air quotes with his fingers to emphasize the last part he said.

Ignoring the part where Genma said that Nodako would never love Ranma he immediately got confused by Genma's plan. He said that he wants to make Ranma a man yet he is telling Ranma he has the chance to be loved by his mother. It doesn't seem right because if Ranma meets Nodako, as a man, and loves him wouldn't that be going up against him trying to make Ranma a man. "I don't quite follow along with what you're saying Saotome you took the boy away from his mother to make him a man and if he meets his mother wouldn't that be going against what you have planned for Ranma."

Genma just smirked and gave a sinister chuckle. "I know, but here is the plan the boy will never meet his mother. Don't tell the boy I said this, but even if we do get cured from these curses I still wouldn't allow him to see his mother. Bringing Nodako into this would ruin this all in what I want Ranma to be. She is going to want to spend time with him after all this time and that motherly love would just ruin it."

Soun was going over Genma's plan he was thinking it over and the way he saw it was the right way to go. "And here I was starting to worry a little about the boy, but with your plan it'll for sure work. For the legacy of this school this is a sacrifice that the boy has to make in order to carry it on. And with what you said about the boys mother will not only make sure he acts like a man, but it'll make not complacent as well." Soun explained as Genma agreed with him and they both went on playing their game of shogi.

Both old men kept on playing while they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They didn't even notice that it was Kasumi coming downstairs and she sat right in front of them on the edge of the door to the backyard.

As she sat down she heard footsteps behind her and it was Ranma walking past her. 'Let's see how this plays out.' Kasumi thought mischiefly as she has never done before. Kasumi then just watched Ranma as she went to the clothesline and started picking the bed sheets to fold.

Ranma however looked different. She was wearing a long red skirt that went all the way down to her ankles while she also wore a yellow three quarter sleeve blouse and right over her clothes she was also wearing one of Kasumi's aprons that she usually wears. Ranma's hair was also different as well as it was let down and she had a white bow tied into her hair. Minus the apron Ranma looked completely like a regular girl and it didn't bother her at all that she was in those kinds of clothes at all that she only gave a bright smile while walking to pick the bed sheets.

She then went on to collect the bed sheets that were hanging out to dry and she started to fold them away in the basket while she started to hum to herself.

Only Soun was the only one to notice the humming and he turned his head to see where it was coming from. When he saw who it was humming he only smiled. "Ahh it's good to see my baby girl is all healthy again and she is back to what she usually does." Soun said reliefly directing towards Genma to express how he feels. After a short bit of time though Soun began to wonder why his daughter looked different. "Although I don't know why she changed her hair color it's good to see her up on her own feet."

Kasumi however noticed her father talking and she was wondering why he was saying that stuff when she was right next to him. It was until she remembered the way Ranma looked and it made her giggle in her mind. 'Ranma really looks a lot like me with the way she is dressed now and based on what father said I guess father must confuse Ranma for me. Oh well I think he should know that it's not me at all out there.'

"Father what are you talking about I'm right here." Kasumi called out as she got Soun attention.

Soun looked over to see Kasumi and now he was confused. Just right now he saw Kasumi in the yard folding the bed sheets and here she was sitting next to him and Genma in the dining room and it made no sense to him.

It was until Ranma had turned around to reveal herself and Soun was shook by what he saw. "Saotome you may want to look at this."

Genma turned his head to see what Soun was talking about and what he saw left him in shock to see his son dressed as a girl. His shock then turned into annoyance because what Ranma was doing was completely against what they talked earlier about.

Ranma was now done folding all the bed sheets into the basket and she was proceeding to walk back inside with them.

Genma however then got after Ranma for what she was doing. "Boy what are you doing? Why are you dressed like that?" Genma said in a rough tone.

When Ranma got inside she just looked at Genma and she gave a sweet smile at him like if he was playing around with her. "Whatever do you mean father I'm just dressing the way a girl should dress." Ranma responded politely in a feminine voice.

The way Ranma talked caught Genma completely by surprise. He then ignored that and was now about to argue with her. "Boy what did we talk about in the dojo you are a man not a woman now stop this foolery right now and go change back and act like a man."

Ranma however had a counter for what Genma said and she said it in a way that was not arguing with him, but in a way to make him understand. "But father why would I act like a man when I'm a woman that would be improper of me to do."

Genma was easily annoyed by what Ranma just said and he scolded her as he saw her and Kasumi right next to each other and they looked very much alike. This would give him an idea to make Ranma change back to make her realize what she was doing was wrong. "Boy change back right now you are insulting your fiancé's sister by trying to be her." Genma retorted, but he was stopped when Kasumi giggled and began to talk.

"Uncle Saotome I don't think Ranma is insulting me she looks beautiful the way she is right now. She even came to me asking me if I could teach her how to be a proper woman and I was more than glad to teach her." Kasumi said with a sweet smile and siding with Ranma that she is a girl.

Just the way Kasumi refers to Ranma as a she made Genma's eye twitch in irritation because now Kasumi is starting to address Ranma as a woman. 'Damn boy must've told Soun's daughters what he told me if Kasumi is teaching Ranma how to be a woman.' "Boy go change back right now before I make you." Genma threatened.

Kasumi however noticed the threat and she called him up on it. She put her hand over her mouth and acted as if she was in shock from what Genma said. "Oh my Uncle Saotome you would threaten a woman? Not only that, but you would also threaten your own daughter?"

Genma was now in distraught with Kasumi because he was making himself look like a bad person by threatening Ranma when she is a girl. He then tried to reassure Kasumi that what he was doing wasn't wrong so he spoke to here carefully so he wouldn't give Kasumi the wrong idea of what he was doing. "Kasumi, Ranma is not my daughter he is my son. My son is a man and I'm sure he can handle a little threat."

Kasumi just stared at Genma because what he said about Ranma wasn't true. "Ranma doesn't look like your son. She looks completely like your daughter." Kasumi pointed out as what she said left both Genma and Soun in shock of what to say next because Kasumi no longer saw Ranma as a boy when she was a girl.

They didn't say nothing for a little bit of time and so Ranma decided to break the silence. "Well I'm going to be finishing the rest of chores I'll be working on dinner soon after I'm done with them." She said politely as she went off with the basket of bed sheets while Kasumi followed her as well.

After a little bit of time of when they left Genma was the one to say something in an shocked and low angry voice to Soun. "Why that no good son of mine he must have gotten your daughters to believe that he is actually a girl. He just made me look bad in front of your daughter, all because I threatened him. I swear if the boy doesn't act right then I will force into him to act like one."

Soun was aware of the anger coming from Genma and he felt he needed to calmed down. "Saotome I don't like this as much as you do, but you need to calm down there is no need for violence. I see that you are stressed right now so how about I make it easy for you. Let me talk with the boy and try to convince him to change his mind about what he is doing. Let us be honest if you were to talk with the boy you get nowhere with it and nothing would be solved."

Genma just growled over what Soun said because he wanted to do what he wanted to do, but deep down he knew what he said was right. "For the sake of this school I'll allow it, but that still begs the question on how your daughters will treat Ranma as a girl when they should treat him as a man as well. The boy is going to get too comfortable being a girl if they keep encouraging him the way he acts."

"Yes you are correct I'll have to have a talk about that with my daughters soon, but for now that can wait. Let us resume our game of shogi and You just let me do the work." Soun responded to Genma.

Genma only nodded with Soun and they were playing shogi again.

* * *

Meanwhile as Kasumi and Ranma were in the other room.

Kasumi was following behind Ranma when she put the basket down and turned towards her.

Both young woman then started to giggle lightly without their fathers hearing them in the other room.

"The plan worked out." Kasumi said as she gathered herself to talk with Ranma.

"I know if I keep this up with acting as feminine as possible in my girl side then eventually pop would have to accept me that I'm a girl." Ranma said.

"My favorite part about the whole thing was when father mistaked you for me. It was a good idea of mind for you to wear my clothes and do your hair to make you look so much like a actual girl." Kasumi stated.

"Well I am a girl and I not going to lie it doesn't bother me the way I acted or I dressed I really liked it. I think I'll try to act a little more like that whenever I spend time as a girl."

Kasumi smiled at Ranma at how she enjoyed being a girl and it made her happy that Ranma was happy. "I'm glad that you liked being a girl and soon enough your father will accept you as a girl. For now though since your father won't be approving you as a girl he probably won't be approving of your clothing as well. If I know uncle very well he'll probably do something to your clothes if he saw them so if you want, the clothes that I gave you I can keep them in my room and you are more than free to come into my room anytime you want to change." She said nicely.

Ranma just smiled sweetly at her and she responded back to her. "I really appreciate that Kasumi Thank You." Ranma said gracefully as she picked up the basket again and was about to do chores again after she talked with Kasumi. "I'm going to finish with the chores if you need anything just call me." Ranma said as she went upstairs to everyone's room to set up their beds.

Kasumi just watched as Ranma walked up those stairs and her heart felt warm. Just having that fun moment with her is what she enjoyed being with Ranma. 'I just wish more things would happen like that I really like spending time with Ranma. I wish even more that I was the one to be with Ranma instead of Akane, but she is promised to Ranma.' Kasumi muzed in her head.

After she finished with that thought though two voices called out through the house. "I'm home." Said two familiar voices.

Kasumi recognized both voices and she turned around to see it was both Nabiki and Akane home from school.

Her main focus was on Akane because when she saw her it reminded her that she needed to talk to her about Ranma from earlier in the day. 'Speaking of which Akane is home now and I might as well talk to her now.'

As both young Tendo sisters came to meet with their eldest sister they greeted her.

"Hey Kasumi how was your day? You're also starting to look a lot betterand that's a good sign." Akane said.

Kasumi smiled at her for her sisters concern about her and even though she has been rude for the last couple of days she still found it within herself not to be so disappointed with her anymore. "I'm feel quite fine; thank you for asking. I was able go shopping and to the Nekohanten with Ranma today to get the errands done. And when we came home today, father and Uncle Saotome came back after we arrived."

"Dad and are back well that's a good. I'll go say hi to them later." Akane said.

Nabiki then spoke up and had a question to ask since Kasumi that Genma and Soun wereat home, but she didn't say anything about where Ranma was. "Speaking of Ranma where is she and did she ever figure out her problem?" Nabiki said directing if Ranma could change back or not.

"Ranma is doing chores right now and as for her problem it has been resolved thanks to Cologne." Kasumi responded.

Nabiki only nodded and she remained quiet until Akane said something else. "Why does it matter how Ranma is he is a man he can take care of himself." Akane retorted.

When Kasumi heard this she immediately took back what she thought about her sister and was disappointed at her now for saying that and having no concern about her fiancé well being. "That wasn't a nice thing to say Akane; you made it sound like if you don't care how Ranma is."

"Why should I care how Ranma is, when he doesn't care how am I." Akane said in a low angered tone as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Kasumi was shocked after what Akane said because it made no sense to her why Akane would think that when Ranma told her that he does care for Akane. Kasumi had no idea where Akane was getting this from so she thought it was about time to talk with Akane that she promised Ranma. "Come with me to my room." Kasumi said in a low strict tone as she moved on.

Akane then followed Kasumi to her room and she was wondering what was Kasumi going to do.

* * *

Ranma was now fixing everyone's beds by putting the bed sheets over everyone bed in the house. She was in Kasumi's room fixing her bed to start off with.

While she was doing so she started to think over how it was being with Kasumi for the day. She smiled brightly over the little things they did and what they were planning to do in the near future.

She liked the idea of spending time with Kasumi because it was joyful to be around her. Kasumi is willing to help Ranma with whatever she needs at time and it makes her happy that someone would do that for her.

Her heart then also started to felt warm, but a little cold when she thought about how Kasumi would help her meet her mother and try to get to accept her for who she is. It made her nervous what that answer would be from her mother if she found out about her curse and whether she would accept her or not. Regardless of what happens Kasumi was going to try her best to help her and that is what put her at ease.

'I am really thankful for Kasumi for giving me all this help she has given me. She is so nice and sweet to do some of the things to help me whenever I need. Even though she wants to help me I can't help, but feel as if I'm taking advantage of her.' She thought to herself as she finished making Kasumi's bed and went on to get the basket and move to the next room.

When she went to go get the basket she had laid it on Kasumi's desk and picked it up from there. When she lifted it up she saw the medical book that Kasumi has been reading.

When she saw the book she remembered on how Kasumi wanted to be a nurse someday and live out her dream. She could go back to school again and make her life the way she wanted it to be.

In the short time that Ranma has spent in Kasumi's room thinking she realized something. 'Kasumi has been persistent on being a nurse someday and going back to school to study to become one. But with what Kasumi promised to me today about teaching me to be a woman and trying to meet my mom and all that other stuff am I in her way to let her live out her dream.' Ranma thought guiltily as she now realized what she thought earlier was correct, she was taking advantage of Kasumi.

Immediately she got the baskets of sheets and moved on to the next room quickly and she went into Nabiki's room to work on her bed.

When Ranma was working on Nabiki's bed she worked on it slowly as she was thinking about what she thought right now. 'I can't do that to Kasumi and have her miss out on her dream just to help me. Who knows how long until I can meet my mom with Kasumi helping and that would waste her time on what she wants to do. Kasumi has been considerate of what I want, but I need to be the same and be considerate of what she wants.' She thought as started to bother her if she did actually let Kasumi help her.

'I know Kasumi has offered to help me, but it just bothers now me that she is having to deal with something I need to do. I know this going to be wrong, but I cannot let Kasumi help me, I would only be a distraction for what she wants to do.' She muzed to herself as now she was coming to realize she was going to tell Kasumi not to help her no more.

She did a heavy sigh and began to whisper to herself. "Kasumi has been so nice and sweet to me the last couple of days. And if I just tell her I don't want her help no more that would just be disrespectful to her. The best I can do is try to solve this problem by myself and I meet my mom without Kasumi having to know or help me. After that I can tell her what happened."

She then moved onto something else to muze about when she mentioned her own mother. "Speaking of mom I really want to meet her, but how will she react if she knows I turn into a girl and I act like one on my free will. Will she think I'm a coward for not telling her about me? Or am I not what she wants me to be? How do I know if she'll accept me for who I am?" These questions flustered her head, but she was able to overcome them with one answer as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "There is only one way to find out, but how am I going to do it is the question." She said with no emotion as she also had an idea of how to answer those questions.

She then finished making Nabiki's bed until she heard her name called right behind her. "Ranma?"

Ranma turned around to see who it was and it was Nabiki.

When she saw Nabiki the look on her face caught her by surprise just seeing Ranma dressed the way she was.

"Hello Nabiki how are you doing?" Ranma said nonchalantly in her feminine voice.

Nabiki knew Ranma wanted to be treated and act like a girl, but this all came so fast to her. Nabiki couldn't help, but admire how Ranma looked so she gave her a compliment. "Ranma you look so different you look so beautiful."

Ranma blushed lightly over the compliment that Nabiki gave her. "Thankyou. These are Kasumi's clothes. She gave them to me to keep for my girl side when ever I spend time like this."

Nabiki just smirked at what Ranma said. "Now I have a reason to call you Kasumi number two."

Ranma couldn't tell if Nabiki was being serious or if she was joking with her so she just decided to roll with what she said. "I'll take that as another compliment."

Nabiki giggled over what Ranma said for a little bit.

After she was done she decided to move onto something else to talk about. "So I heard you can finally change back now."

Ranma only nodded to what Nabiki just said and she explained what happened. "Yeah cologne was able to help me change back today, but we also found out something really useful for me."

"What is it?" Nabiki questioned.

Before Ranma could say anything she was skeptical of what she was about to tell her. She knew that Nabiki was a little nicer to her now, but she still felt like what she say can be used against her. So before she told her what was so useful she tried to see if she can keep quiet about it. "Before I can tell you anything please don't tell anyone about this. I'm trying to keep this a secret so certain people won't bother me about it."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow as to why she was so specific with what she said. It made her wonder how important to Ranma was this information was to her if she's telling her not to tell. She knew Ranma's life was hard on her so if keeping this secret prevented making it even harder on her she would do it. "I won't say a word."

Ranma then nodded and went on. "Well while I was at Cologne's today we also figured out how to control my curse to where I can stay a guy or a girl whenever I want."

"Huh interesting." Nabiki said in slightly evil tone like if she was going to do something with this information.

This didn't go unnoticed by Ranma as she started to think what Nabiki might do with what she told her. So quickly without hesitation she tried to reason with her. "Please don't tell anybody about this. I don't want anyone like pops to know about this because they'll keep bothering me on how to find out. The only reason I know how to control my curse is that Cologne taught me how to use it and it may not be the same for anyone else who wants to lock their curse."

Ranma made a good point on what she said and Nabiki listened to her. She then crossed her arm and smirked at her. "I told you last night that I was trying help you live a happy life and I won't try to do anything to jeopardize that." She said caringly which is kind of unusual for Nabiki.

"Thankyou." Ranma said respectively.

"No problem. If you need anything just ask." Nabiki said

"So how was your day?" Nabiki asked.

Ranma thought about her day all from the beginning to the end. When she remembered how her time with Genma was in the dojo it made her sad because of when he said that thing about her.

Nabiki noticed the sad look on Ranma's face and she wondered why she looked sad. "Hey you feeling alright?"

Ranma looked at Nabiki and when she looked at her she got idea to help her with what she was thinking earlier when she was in Kasumi's room. "Hold on." Ranma said as she left Nabiki's room.

When Ranma came back she had a wallet in her hand and she opened it to see what she had in front of Nabiki. "I don't have much, but I was wondering if you could help me with something." she said as she presented the cash she had in front of Nabiki.

When Nabiki was seeing what Ranma was doing she immediately pushed the money back towards her.

Ranma was confused when Nabiki did this and she was wondering why she did it until she said something. "I really meant it when I said if you need anything from me just to ask you don't need to pay no more."

"What? Why?" Ranma as she was surprised by what Nabiki just said.

Nabiki then explained herself as to why she didn't take the money. "I was thinking about our deal from last night at school today and I thought about how unfair it was to you that you are not getting anything out of it. Sure I am following the request that you laid out for me, but I'm the one that mostly benefits from it while I work off someone who has helped my family to make sure we are safe. I didn't feel right that I was doing that to you because the way I see it now I'm not the one making the money around this house you are. Your debt from me has been cleared, you don't need to pay me, if you need any money or favors just ask and I'll do my best free of charge. So what is it that you want me to help you with? "

Ranma felt a little overwhelmed by what Nabiki just said because it was so unexpected to her. She really liked what Nabiki was doing for her because something like this has never happened to her before whenever she tried to help people.

She then gathered herself together and gestured for Nabiki to come closer and tell her she needs in private.

Nabiki followed what Ranma did and she moved in closer.

Ranma then put her hand near Nabiki's ear and started to whisper to her.

When Nabiki was listening her eyes went wide when Ranma said something and she couldn't believe what she was asking. Nabiki then pulled away from Ranma and she stared at her in disbelief. "Are you serious? What could've brought this up?"

Ranma then took a deep breath and her eyes became a little watery from what she told Nabiki. "Pop was the one to bring it up and there is something that I need to know from her." Ranma said weakly.

Nabiki saw how Ranma was talking and she knew she was serious. "Okay I'll see what I can do. I'll keep this between us until then."

"Thankyou." Ranma said as she nodded and got the basket of bedsheets and left Nabiki's room.

When Ranma left Nabiki's room immediately she saw that Akane was running towards her in her anger.

Akane just stood there looking at Ranma with angry eyes while Ranma was just standing still.

Kasumi came up behind Akane and she was focused on her. "Akane remember what we talked about."

Akane just completely ignore what Kasumi said and started to lash out on Ranma for the way she was dressed. "You are not a woman you are a guy. Stop trying to act like a woman because you are not. I'm more of a woman than you are you perverted freak. You had no right to take a bath with my sister and if I ever find out you do something like that again I'm going to make you remember you are not a woman." Akane exclaimed as she was pushing one finger into Ranma's chest really hard.

When Ranma felt this she felt uncomfortable on how hard Akane was putting her hands on her. Her chest was really sensitive and she wanted Akane to stop, but she knew that Akane wouldn't listen when she was that angry. She then did the next best thing and she lightly slapped Akane's hand away from her.

She then spoke in a proper feminine voice to talk with Akane. "Please don't touch me there it's really uncomfortable and improper of you to do that Akane."

When Akane felt Ranma slap her hand away she took it personal as if Ranma were trying to hit her. She was flowing with anger with Ranma just did and she felt like she needed to do something back. So quickly out of nowhere Akane brought out her mallet and hit Ranma. "Ranma no baka."

Ranma now was sent flying out of the house and she was nowhere in sight to be seen no more.

* * *

 **Hey guys I know the ending is a little confusing, but I'll give more context as to what happened next chapter. I was working on the talk between Akane and Kasumi, but I was having trouble for them about what to say. If any of you could help me on what their conversation would be about then I can post the next chapter quicker than I have been doing. Until then I'll see you in the next story.**

 **P.S. be on the lookout because right after I post this chapter I'm working on a new story so be on the lookout for that.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm a fan of the show so tell me what you guys think in the comments and give me some ideas of what you would like to see if your guys want me to continue. Also I don't own any of the rights to ranma 1/2 please support the official release from viz media and rumiko takahash**

* * *

Right after Ranma left Kasumi's room, both Kasumi and Akane had come around the corner of the hall and went into Her room.

Both women were standing there and Kasumi was the one to say something first. "Akane when I was with Ranma today, I told him that I would have a talk with you about both your relationships together. These last couples of days you have been really rude to him, and he has done nothing wrong. From what I heard from you downstairs, I knew immediately I had to talk with you. So I'm going to ask you, why have you been treating Ranma so poorly?" Kasumi asked as to why she was trying to understand what Akane thought about Ranma.

Akane just crossed her arms as she gave a answer to her sister. "I'm not treating Ranma poorly. The only reason I'm treating Ranma the way I have been is because he deserves it for the stupid selfish perverted jerk that he is."

Kasumi didn't like what Akane said because she couldn't understand why she thought that about Ranma. "Why do you think that about Ranma? From what I seen of Ranma has not shown any of what you just said."

Akane then went on to explain herself as to why she thought about Ranma the way she did. "Then he must be lying to you because that's not what I see. Especially from last night when Ranma told us he wants to be a girl it completely disgusted me. The fact that a man wants to act like a girl just isn't right and gross. Especially in his case where he can change to a girl. He needs to stop thinking he is a girl because he is not, because he is a guy. All he is right now is just a fake wannabe girl."

Kasumi didn't like what Akane said about her fiancé and decided to correct her on what she said. "Ranma is a girl, Akane. It is just that he can choose to be a girl or a boy anytime he wants to. And nothing about Ranma says she is a fake wannabe girl. Last time I have checked her complexion is so clear she hardly needs to wear makeup, her eyes make it look like she is wearing eyeshadow, and her bust is quite a good size for her that I can even say that they are bigger than ours. That to me doesn't seem that Ranma is a wannabe girl, but she is in fact a natural beauty."

"That is not what I'm talking about. I am talking about how Ranma is acting like a girl when he should be acting like guy. I can handle it when he gets splashed and he is still his normal self as a girl, but what he is doing is wrong and I cannot stand it."

Kasumi then could not understand why her sister thought what she thought and the way she was making it sound like she was over exaggerating. "What is it exactly that Ranma is doing wrong? From what I have seen today, she has been nothing, but a sweet, innocent, and well mannered girl. You should not judge her by the way she is acting because there is nothing wrong about it."

"Yes I can judge the way that Ranma is acting because what he is doing is perverted. I already know what kind of perverse things he is thinking about doing with his curse. I mean I am the one that is going to marry him and I don't want to be married to some kind of a freak."

What Akane said was outright wrong and it shocked Kasumi because she is accusing Ranma of doing something that she has not done and how poorly she was talking about her fiancé. She only put her hand to her mouth for what her sister just said and she immediately said something to her about what she was thinking. "How could you think that way about Ranma? He is your fiancé and you're supposed to be there for him for what he does, not make accusations about him that are not true, how would you think he would feel if he heard you say that to him."

Akane looked away from Kasumi and she rolled her eyes. She then went onto mutter something under her breath. "Says the woman without a fiancé."

Kasumi could not hear clearly what is it that Akane said and she had the feeling she said something about her. "What was that? I didn't quite catch what you said."

"You don't need to tell me how I should be treating Ranma, because I have had to deal with him for a long time, and I know if he can take a hard hitting punch then for sure he can a handle the truth from me."

Kasumi then got a idea of what her sister was trying to say and she didn't like the thought about what she actually meant. "So, what you mean is you do not care how Ranma would feel if you were to tell him what you just told me."

Akane only nodded.

That was just disappointing to Kasumi that Akane would do something like that to her fiancé and not care about how he would feel. "You know Ranma has feelings as well and you really shouldn't be playing around with them like that. He really does care about you a lot and he is trying to show it to you, but you are saying quite some mean things behind your fiancé's back."

Akane just ignored what her sister was trying to get her to realize and she just shrugged it off as if it was nothing serious. "What about it, if Ranma finds out that I said that stuff about him. What is he going to do about it? Most likely he will just brush it off as another mean comment and move on with his day. And to put into better words saying that kind of stuff to him would make no difference like the other times I have said stuff to him before."

"You are wrong…Very wrong about what you just said." Kasumi said sternly to Akane. What Akane said to her reminded herself of when she asked Ranma why she was acting so different back in the morning and she had answered. She then thought to use that conversation as an example to help make Akane realize what she was saying is wrong. "When I was with Ranma today, I asked her why she has been acting so different? She then told me that it was because of you and she felt like you deserved better from her. She then went on to go and talk about how mean you were to her last night. It made her feel hurt that you would say that she was a pervert. Or even when you asked her would she get pregnant from any man, you made it sound like to her that you wanted nothing to deal with her at all."

Again, Akane was still not going to listen to what her sister was telling her about how she was acting and she just passed it off as if she was not doing anything wrong. "So what, if Ranma says he wants to be a girl then he might as well go find a man to be with because there is no way I am not going to be married to someone who changes into a girl."

Kasumi shook her head at what she said and she decided to tell her something to get one thing clear about Ranma that she does not know about. "That is not going to be possible for her. She told me another secret of hers today and this should come as no surprise to us. Ranma told me she is a lesbian whenever she is a girl."

This immediately caught Akane's attention and she was now mad at her fiancé for being such a pervert and telling her sister about it. It also made her think of Ranma as hypocrite to her because just the following day she said she wanted to be a girl, but how can she when she is only interested in other women. She then snickered at the thought of it and she told Kasumi what was on her mind. "Now that sounds like to me, he is nothing more than a hypocrite. He says he wants to be a girl, but how does he expect to be a girl when he is into other girls."

"Can you really blame Ranma for saying that she is a lesbian. Keep in mind, she just told us she liked being a girl yesterday and Ranma has grown up a boy most of his life before that moment. So I can see why her preference is only woman based on the way she grew up, but just to let you know liking a man or a woman is not a choice, it is a preference. Even Ranma thought it was perverted for what she told me and she thought I was going to hit her for it." Just then Kasumi remembered something else about that conversation she had with Ranma that would be good to bring up to her sister to make her realize what she does to her.

Before she could even say it though, Akane spoke up first. "Well maybe you should have hit him for what he said; I mean I would have done it. What Ranma said was perverted because he want to be with a girl while he is a girl. Do you not see anything wrong with that? I am that girl he is talking about, that he wants to be with."

Akane had made a good point about because if she were to be with Ranma, technically she is going to be with another girl. However, Kasumi was quick enough to think of something to ease Akane from what she was thinking. "Yes that might be true that you are going to be with another woman when you are with Ranma, but do you really think he would force his girl side on you?"

Akane immediately responded back without even thinking over her question. "Yes, I do. All guys, including Ranma, are perverts. And I am pretty sure enough he has some dirty thoughts he wants to do with his girl side if he is with me."

Kasumi shook her head for her sisters answer. "Think about what you just said right now because what you said was not true at all. If Ranma really was a pervert like you say he is, why wouldn't he even try to do something with me? And think about that real carefully because I do not want a rushed answer from you when you speak." She then waited and let Akane think about what she just asked.

Akane was now thinking over what she asked. She was trying to think of many answers to give her sister about why Ranma wouldn't try anything with Kasumi, but she only had one idea. What she thought was Ranma was planning on doing something with Kasumi and working up to her, so he can wait for the right moment and take advantage of her. That thought died though as it was the first thing to come to her head when Kasumi stopped talking and she did not want a rushed answer from her.

Akane now was now left with nothing to say because she did not know how to answer her sisters question.

Kasumi saw the dumbfounded look on her sisters face and she knew she was having trouble answering that question. She then went to help her realize what the answer was by transitioning to something else. "Let me ask you something else. How much do you care about me?"

Akane was caught by surprised when Kasumi asked that and she was confused about where that could have come from. "What does that have to do with anything? We were talking about Ranma."

"That is not what I asked, I asked how much do you care about me?" Kasumi said with a tidy bit of sternness in her voice.

Akane heard how Kasumi talked to her, and she was looking for a direct answer from her for the question she just asked. She then answered her question to see what her sister was trying to do and see where she was going with this. "You matter a lot to me. You are my sister, why wouldn't I care about you."

Kasumi only stared at her for what she just said and now with that answer she was able to come up with a idea in her head. "If I remember correctly my conversation with Ranma yesterday, he told me that you were against him staying with me, when father and Uncle Saotome ran out. Why would you be against him staying home with me to make sure I am okay, when you just said I matter a lot to you."

Akane was now confused by her question because it made no sense how Kasumi could even come up with a question like that. "What are you trying to say, I do not understand what you are trying to ask."

Kasumi then explained to her what she meant and made sure it was clear enough for her to understand. "What I am trying to say is, if you did not matter to Ranma, then he would not have watched over me. That is not what happened when he did stay to look out after me did it. Don't you see what he is trying to do Akane, he is trying show you, you do matter to him because had I been left here all alone I might have gotten even more sick and I could have gotten worse. All Ranma is trying to do is make you trust him by giving you what you want, but you won't give that to him when you are in this blind rage about him being a pervert or a Baka."

Akane was now left speechless of what to say next. Her sister was making a good point, but there was only one problem with it that was wrong to her and that was she did not want to believe it. She didn't want to believe what her sister was saying because to her it seemed like Kasumi didn't know what she is talking about and defend for someone that does not deserve to be defended for in the first place. It had also frustrated her that her fiancé was forcing her sister to side with him and she did not understand why she would do something like that.

She then went to looked at Kasumi and complain to her about what she is doing for Ranma. "Why are you defending for Ranma? He does not deserve it for being the kind of person he is."

Kasumi only shook her head at Akane in disappointment for what she said because clearly she did not listen to word that she said if she is still thinking Ranma is a bad person like she think he is. She moved on from that however, and answer Akane's questions that she asked her. "You want to know why I am defending for Ranma? It is because he does deserve it for what he has done. He has treated and taken good care of me while I have been sick, he has kept you safe so many times, and he has helped many others, that now when I think about it when has anyone wanted to help him. That is why I am defending for Ranma because he has done nothing wrong."

"But That still doesn't excuse him for being the pervert Baka he is, when he accepted his curse. He calls himself a man when he has a woman's body." Akane said in an insulting tone.

The way things were getting now it was getting harder and harder for Akane to stop thinking of Ranma as a pervert. It had now started to become annoying for Kasumi that she kept thinking that way and she wanted her to stop thinking that way. "How can you even call your fiancé a pervert still, just because he accepted his other half. I don't think any less of Ranma as a man just because he wants to act like a girl because what he has done, has made me not to think that way. But you, you want to say things that are not even true about him, when he even proved to you he isn't a pervert like you say he is." Kasumi then went on to support her point by reminding Akane of the promise Ranma made to her. "Last night Ranma made a promise to you to not be perverted with herself or any other girls when she is one. Ranma didn't need to make that promise to you because I know she would never do such a thing to hurt others. But, she did so to show you that she loves you enough to give you what you want. She doesn't want you to think her as a pervert, but she mostly wants to be your fiancé and try to please you."

Akane only rolled her eyes at Ranma's promise because in her head it was all lies to her. "You should not believe all things that you hear Kasumi, because like I said last night, Ranma is going to break that promise and prove me right."

"Even if Ranma did break her promise what would you gain from it?" Kasumi asked as she crossed her arms.

Akane was stopped dead in her tracks when she said that and she had to think that over. Sure she would get the satisfaction about being right about Ranma, but what is there actually to gain from it.

Kasumi saw how her sister was and she moved onto talk about the possibility of what could happen if Ranma did break her promise. "Let's say Ranma were to break her promise and she was only perverted with herself. I would not blame or think badly of her because it is only natural that she might get curious about her body. I mean, I know me and you were first curious when we went through that phase. Everyone does."

Akane now was starting to blush over what her sister said because what she said was true. But, the fact of the matter is that they are talking about Ranma so she quickly brushed that off and went to defend her view on Ranma. "Okay, you make your point, but Ranma was born a guy and he has to act like a guy. Him keeping his girl half just makes him a pervert no matter how you see it."

What Akane said made her feel mad about how she wouldn't listen. "Why are you like this? Why can't you accept Ranma just the way he is? I don't see nothing wrong with it for you. Don't you want to be with Ranma and live a happy life?"

Akane only frowned at her and she gave her a answer. "The only way I'll be with Ranma and maybe stop thinking of him as a pervert is if he acts like a guy and he gets rid of his stupid curse. I do not want anything to do with him, if he keeps on thinking he is a girl or he actually is a girl."

As Kasumi heard that, she started to get an idea in her head. Akane just told her that she wants nothing to do with Ranma, if he kept his curse. That to her, sounded like Akane was showing her true feelings as she was being selfish about not caring about what her fiancé wants.

She then went to go think about Ranma of why should he be with Akane when she is being really rude to him behind his back. Akane does not trust him, she doesn't care about what he wants, she constantly hits him, and she has been really rude against him. Why should Ranma have to go through all of that, when he has proven more than enough times from being a good fiancé towards her.

The more Kasumi thought about it though, if Akane really was not going to accept the way Ranma was, then why was she going to be with him, if she wasn't going to try to put any effort in their relationship together and keeps wrongly accusing him. This then gave her the idea of taking what her sister just said and using it against her to get what she wants.

Kasumi's idea was if Akane was not going to accept Ranma for who he is, then she would tell her that she would take Ranma away from her and become his fiancé, so she wouldn't have to deal with him no more.

Her idea seemed perfect to her when she thought over how she could tell Ranma that she loved him, and she could reveal her feelings towards him and see where it would go from there. This would also save Ranma from being abused by her sister if she was going to continue treating him the same way she has been treating him and not listen to what they were just talking about.

She was set to make that all come true now, when she opened her mouth and she was going to tell Akane what she was thinking.

However, she had a second thought before she spoke.

Before she spoke, she remembered Ranma made a promise to try and become the best possible fiancé he could be to Akane. If she was really going to take the engagement away from Akane and become Ranma's new fiancé, she would just ruin it for him because she knows that his heart belongs to Akane and no one else. It would hurt him knowing that he cannot be with Akane again if he was with her. It was also be her fault for doing that to Ranma by taking away his chance to work things out with Akane. She did not want to do that to Ranma because she knows he has already been through a hard enough times in his life and everything he has ever done for Akane, would all go in vein if she did that.

However, it bothered Kasumi that if she did not take the engagement then, Ranma might still be in a abusive relationship and that would only make things worse for him.

Now the questions of what to do started to form in her head. Does she take the engagement away from her sister and possibly hurt Ranma? Or does she leave it alone and leave him be in a relationship with her sister.

She didn't take long though to decide what she wanted to do, as she chose the decision that was the most caring one of the two choices. Kasumi decided to leave Ranma with Akane because she cares about him too much to even hurt him like that. Although she chose the right decision to not hurt someone, she also felt she chose the wrong one as well. Here was her chance to be with Ranma and admit that she loved him, but with Akane she feared that she will still treat him poorly when they would be done with their conversation. However, If she was going to leave Ranma and Akane be, then she wanted to make sure her sister would respect her fiancé the right way.

She then wanted to tell her sister something, and so, she stopped muzing in her head and focused back on Akane. There had been a short pause between the two, ever since Akane last spoke, and it was Kasumi that responded to what her sister last said. She wanted to try to make sure she would treat Ranma right when they are done with this conversation and understand to accept her fiancé.

"Well I am sorry Akane, but you are going to learn to accept Ranma as a girl. I promised her that I would teach her how to be a proper woman and you need to remember something before you speak about Ranma like you have been." She then went on to discuss why Ranma should be treated with more respect from Akane by bringing up what he has been through to make her understand. "Ranma has not been blessed with a good childhood and that is all thanks to Uncle Saotome for taking him away for 10 years. His father has always been on set to make him into a man, yet he didn't even bother to let him grow up the way most people do. All Ranma has been doing is martial arts and nothing else his whole life. He has not been fortunate enough to have what he wants in his life and quite frankly I cannot even think of a time when Ranma has asked anything from us about what he wants. And for the first time he does ask something from us, you and Uncle Saotome are against it even though he does so much for this family. You may not like what Ranma is doing, but this is what makes him happy and you will respect your fiancé right no matter what gender he might be, because that is what he deserves from you. You will not hit or judge him no matter what he does because he wants to show you, he loves you. But, by you doing that, he thinks he is getting punished for talking about his feelings towards you. So before you do anything to him you think isn't right, think about this conversation and understand what he has been through."

Kasumi then thought of a backup plan at the last second just in case Akane would not listen to her the first time. "And if you won't do it for him, at least do it for me. My birthday is coming up next week, and I would like it if you would treat Ranma right as gift for me."

Now it was Akane's turn to be upset with her sister because it seemed like to her she did not understand what she was saying. "Why can't you see it my way? I am trying to help you see that Ranma is, what I says he is and he is just lying to you about it. Give me one good reason as to why I should stop thinking about Ranma the way I have been."

Kasumi was once more disappointed with Akane because she was just making stuff up about Ranma that are not even true. However, this gave her the idea to tell Akane to stop thinking so negative toward him, as she wanted an answer from her about why she should stop thinking about Ranma the way she has been toward him. She was trying to get Akane to see Ranma in the same light as she does; so she started to think of what has Ranma done to prove to Akane he is not what she says she is.

And based on the beginning of their talk, Akane saw Ranma as a stupid selfish perverted jerk that does not care about her. How was she going to prove to her that Ranma was none of those thing based on what he has done? She needed to think that Ranma has been the opposite of what Akane said because the way she saw, Ranma has been a considerate caring kind person. Even when he thought about how he might not be loved by his mother, he was still being that nice person toward her and helped her out with what she wanted. Just thinking about that gave her the idea of what to answer to Akane for what she asked.

Kasumi then returned to respond to what her sister said and she would tell her something to make her change her view on Ranma. "The reason I am not viewing Ranma the way you are, is because they are not true. And you want a good reason why you should stop thinking about him the way you have been, then I will tell you. Earlier today, Ranma was crying because he thought he would never be loved by his mother when his father said that to him…"

Before Kasumi could even continue with what she was saying, she was cut off when Akane gave a light chuckle. "Cry baby." Akane said lightly.

It was clear as day when Kasumi heard that and she got mad at her for saying that. She wanted to do something towards Akane to make her learn that there was nothing funny about what she just said, but she resisted and she continued with what she was saying. "Don't you interrupt me again because I am trying to make you realize something. And why would you laugh about Ranma crying?"

"It's funny because here is Ranma, so called 'Man amongst men' crying just because he want his mommy there for him."

"That is not funny, Akane. You should know that Auntie Nodako has not properly meet Ranma, and that is the same for him as well. But, he is worried that his mother won't accept him with his curse because of that contract. How could you even say that about him?"

"You want to know why? It is because he has the chance to meet his mom when we don't. It pains me that mom is gone, but I already moved on with that already. But, If he really does want to meet his mom again then all he has to do is just act right like a man. It is just that simple."

Akane made a good point to her sister, but Kasumi thought she missed something that she said earlier and thought she should remind her about what she said. "I think you may have missed what I have said. Ranma is worried his mother will not love him. Our mother is gone, but we at least know she loved us all before she left. But, how do you think it will effect him, knowing his mother is well alive today, but she doesn't love him for who he is."

Akane was now left speechless of what to say next because she did not know how to respond to that when in that scenario.

Kasumi saw her sister was not responding so she continued on from what she was saying earlier. "It will most likely hurt Ranma emotionally and mentally if that were to happen, so I promised him that I would help him in any way to help meet his mother so that way she would accept."

After that was said Kasumi then went on to reveal what she was trying to get Akane to understand. "Don't you see what I am trying to tell you. Ranma is not what you say he is because he is a person to. He just wants to have a family that will respect and love him no matter what he might do, but it is hard for him because no one would let him have it. But, I believe he deserves to have what he wants because of the nice soul that he is. And you should be the same way to."

After hearing that Akane was now understanding what her sister was saying, but she made it sound like Ranma should have everything for what he has done. She was not on board yet on seeing things the way her sister does because that did not sound right to her. She then crossed her arms and decided to recap what Kasumi said. "So what you are saying is, he is so nice of a person, he is none of the things I say he is because he wants a family." She said in a broad voice.

Kasumi was starting to see she was getting her to understand what she was saying, but she noticed the tone of her voice so she decided to expand on more of what she said. "Yes, that is true. And I forgot to mention this, but we were in the furo when all this happened and after we were done talking, Me and Ranma took a bath together to relax…"

Before Kasumi could finish, Akane had cut her off. "Wait. Wait. Wait… You and Ranma took a bath together."

Kasumi felt like she knew what her sister was thinking so she decided to clear things up before her sister would do something. "Yes, we did, but…"

Kasumi did not finished as she saw Akane had a angry look on her face and she was now thinking about what her fiance just did. "That pervert!" Akane yelled as she ran out of Kasumi's room now looking for Ranma.

Kasumi followed her and she had an idea of what she was about to do and she needed to be quick about before anything happened.

However, it was to late when she saw Akane had reached Ranma who was coming out of Nabiki's room in her female form. She could tell that Akane was angry at Ranma right now so she was focused on her sister to remind her what they talked about.. "Akane remember what we talked about."

Akane just completely ignore what Kasumi said and started to lash out on Ranma for the way she was dressed. "You are not a woman you are a guy. Stop trying to act like a woman because you are not. I'm more of a woman than you are you perverted freak. You had no right to take a bath with my sister and if I ever find out you do something like that again I'm going to make you remember you are not a woman." Akane exclaimed as she was pushing one finger into Ranma's chest really hard.

When Ranma felt this and she felt uncomfortable on how hard Akane was putting her hands on her. Her chest was really sensitive and she wanted Akane to stop, but she knew that Akane wouldn't listen when she was that angry. She then did the next best thing and she lightly slapped Akane's hand away from her.

She then spoke in a proper feminine voice to talk with Akane. "Please don't touch me there, it's really uncomfortable and improper of you to do that Akane."

When Akane felt Ranma slap her hand away she took it personal as if Ranma were trying to hit her. She was flowing with anger with Ranma just did and she felt like she needed to do something back. So quickly out of nowhere Akane brought out her mallet and hit Ranma. "Ranma no baka."

Ranma now was sent flying out of the house and she was nowhere in sight to be seen no more.

Kasumi noticed this all went down and she only looked at Akane with disappointment. "That was not necessary."

Akane turned back towards Kasumi to face her. "Don't tell me that jerk didn't deserve that. He hit me." She over exaggerated.

"That was literally a slap on the wrist and you make it sound like he physically harmed you. You were the one that was putting your hands on her chest and hurting her. She even asked you nicely, to stop doing that to her, but you hit her for no good reason. How do you think she was going to react when that area of the body is really sensitive." Kasumi said still siding with Ranma that she did nothing wrong.

"Well whether if he hit me or not, that still doesn't give him the right to go take a bath with you. How could you even let him force you to take a bath with him? If anything that conversation was pointless because what you told me about Ranma taking a bath with you just proved me right and he is a pervert."

"No she is not, because had you let me finish what I was saying earlier, then you would know Ranma did not force me to take a bath with her. I had asked if I could join her while she took a bath and she was very hesitant about doing so. I was the one who really wanted to take a bath, and so I pleaded with her nicely if I can join and eventually she said yes. If anyone was perverted, it was me because I forced her to take a bath with me when she was uncomfortable with it in the first place because she didn't want you to think that she did anything to me." Kasumi explained

Akane was now in disbelief that her sister would do something like that with her fiancé, but it was even more shocking to hear that she was the one that was being perverted with Ranma. This all confused her about why Kasumi would do something like that and she did not understand why. "Why would you do something like that?"

"Because she was the one that is taking care of me. I didn't feel fine to take a bath by myself, so I thought it would be fine if me and Ranma were both women to take a bath together. I completely respect Ranma as a woman when she is one, so I was fine with it. She has the exact same privileges as any other woman has and it was okay that she was in the furo with me."

After hearing this long lecture from her sister, Akane was just about done listening to Kasumi. No matter what she said, her sister would not listen to her and understand what she was saying. She then decided to give up on trying to make Kasumi understand, not listen to what she said, and continue treating Ranma the same way as before because to Akane she felt like she was doing nothing wrong. It was her fiancé that was wrong and she needed to fix him, if she ever was going to marry him.

Akane then looked up at Kasumi and she shook her head at her in disappointment. "No he doesn't. Ranma needs to check himself because he is just embarrassing himself trying to be a girl and people will just judge him if he continues to do so." With that said Akane took her mallet with her and she left to her room.

Kasumi could watch as her sister walked off and she didn't know how to feel about her anymore. It was obvious that Akane won't give Ranma anything her wants, and just thinking that filled her with regret. 'Why didn't I just tell her I would take the engagement away from her? Ranma does not deserve Akane if she is acting this way.' She knew the answer to that question though as she answered it earlier and she could only look at the giant hole in the ceiling that Akane sent Ranma through, hoping she would be okay.

* * *

Ranma now was flying through the air, and she was now having a hard time trying to breath right because where Akane hit her was directly towards her chest and it hurt her a lot. She couldn't even adjust herself that much and make sure she would land fine when she started to descend, but there was nothing she could do.

However, she did see that she was near Doctor Tofu's place, since he was sitting outside his clinic reading the newspaper. She thought she might land near his clinic and he would notice her to come and help when she landed.

It was going to hurt a lot when she landed, but the good thing was she was near a clinic to get help. She was starting to fall down and she tried her best to adjust herself, but still nothing as she was now to close from reaching the ground. When she did land, she had landed on her ankle that was hurt the day before. She then flipped towards the trash cans and crashed into them.

The pain in her ankle had started to return and it was agonizing to deal with. She then started moaning over how much it hurt her and she wanted it to go away.

Just then Tofu had heard what happened and went to see what it was. He then saw it was her, and she was hurting really bad. He ran towards her to aid and kneeled next to her. "Kasumi, are you okay? What happened?"

Ranma then turned her face to him and that is when Tofu realized, that he was actually speaking to Ranma. "Ranma?" He questioned in shock.

Tofu had many questions about the way Ranma was dressed right now, but he saw that she was hurting. He then decided to ask those questions later and help her first, as he picked her up into his arms and carried her inside the clinic.

* * *

A few moments later Tofu was examining Ranma to make sure she was okay. He saw that her ankle was really swelled up and it was bothering her whenever he tried to touch it. He then tried his best to massage her foot to ease down the pain for her, so he wouldn't hurt her.

When Tofu was doing this, Ranma was throbbing over what he was doing to her and she made a light squeal sound.

The Doctor looked up at her and he tried to calm her down. "It's okay. I know it hurts, but try to relax." As he was looking at her Tofu couldn't help but get that feeling where he was going to lose control of himself. He felt that way because of the way Ranma was dressed right now, made her look exactly like Kasumi. It was weird for him to think this right now, but he felt like he was going to lose control soon and he needed to do something about it fast.

And that is what he did, when he stopped massaging her foot and got behind her and undid her ponytail. He tied her hair back into usual pigtail and she looked completely normal. After that he returned to massaging her foot. "I am sorry about that. But… You just look to much like Kasumi. You know how I get whenever I see her."

Ranma only looked at him as he said that and she tried to give him a smile. "It is okay, I understand. Some people have been saying the exact same thing about me." She said in her feminine voice.

Tofu immediately took notice to Ranma's voice and she sounded completely like a girl when she talked. He didn't know where that came from and he decided to find out why Ranma was this way dressing and talking like a girl. "Ranma, are you okay? You are acting different than usual. Why are you dressed this way and why did you talk like that? You seem more feminine."

Ranma knew what Tofu was talking about and she thought everyone was going to find out soon or later about what she is doing, so there would be no point it hiding it from anybody. "I knew people were going to notice something different about me, so I might as well explain myself. Tofu, I am done looking for the cure to make me normal again."

When the Doctor heard this, he stopped massaging and he looked up at her in disbelief. "Are you serious? Why would you want to stop looking for a cure?"

"I like being a girl. It makes me happy when I am one." Ranma said. "I have noticed that there is nothing wrong wanting to be a girl and I thought it would be nice to be a girl for a change. It's like I have a new lease on my life because everyone would see me differently when I am not a man. And I have enjoyed it a lot. Now I just see myself as as normal man and a normal woman."

Tofu could only smile at what Ranma just said. "Well if you really feel this way about your curse, then let me be the first to say you are a beautiful woman as you are a handsome man."

That only made Ranma blush lightly from that comment because Tofu was the first decent man to give her a compliment than from another woman. It felt a little awkward to her that he said that because she is still getting used to being a girl. But, it was hearing it from a nice man like Tofu, she knew he really meant what he said. "Thank you Doctor, that was a nice thing to say." She said politely.

"You are very welcome. And while we are still on the subject, who have you told about this secret of yours and how did you learn so fast to act like a woman? When I last saw you yesterday, you looked completely normal, but this is just unexpected."

She remembered quickly who she told and how everyone reacted, but the first person she could actually think of was Kasumi, since she was one the first people she told about her secret. "Well I told my whole family, but Kasumi was one of the first people I told about it and she supported me for what I was doing. She was the reason why I learned to behave like a woman in the first place so I started to watch her on how she acts and see if I could act or be like Kasumi somewhat. When I told her about that she didn't want me to be watching her anymore and she would be teaching me more on how to be a proper woman."

Tofu only thought about how much Ranma not only looked like Kasumi earlier, but she was also behaving like her as well. It was smart of her to learn from Kasumi because she is one of the most nicest and caring woman there is, and seeing Ranma now she was really trying to learn how to be a girl. "Kasumi is a really good example of what a woman should be. And just seeing you now I can tell that you have learned a lot from her already. You manners have been more polite, your voice is proper for a young lady like you, and you look really beautiful with the clothes you have on. I would really like to see how this goes for you because you can learn a lot from doing this you know."

She nodded towards Tofu in agreement for what he just said.

Ranma then moved on to talk about who else she has told about her secret. "Even Nabiki was fine with it when I told her and she now sees me in a different light." She then went on to talk about the others she told that didn't like what she had to say. "But, there have also been some people that didn't like what I had to say…" Ranma then fell silent as she remembered who she was talking about, and it made her feel depressed about not being respected by the ones close to her.

Tofu took notice to her, and he was now starting to wonder if everything was okay. "Who are you talking about? Why don't they like what you're doing? I see nothing wrong about what you are doing. In matter of fact, you can see what it's like to be a woman and understand what they want when your a man."

"It was pops and Akane that did not like what I had to say at all. Akane just sees me as a pervert just because I accepted my girl side and pops is mad at me for the same thing. They were trying to make me realize that I am not a girl, and I am a man. And I completely understand what they are saying, but I am a man when I am one. They then said some really rude things to me about…" She had to gulp down what she was about to say because what she was about to say was really hard for her to grasp. She then told him what they told her, but only vaguely. "They told me stuff about my mom, how much of a pervert I am, and they hit me for being a girl."

Tofu was in shock for the reasons of why her family would hit her like that. He then got an idea that Akane was the reason she was here right now, but he wanted to be sure before jumping to conclusion. "Is that how you got here? Did Akane hit you again because you were acting like a girl?"

Ranma remembered when Akane hit her and she only nodded. She then closed her eyes starting to go over how many times she has been hit by her before and it was painful to think about for her.

"That is terrible. Why would she hit you for that reason?" Tofu said as he was getting some healing cream and spread it over her ankle.

"She hit me because she still hasn't accepted me as a girl yet, and she found out I…" She decided to hold off on that part because it is something private when her and Kasumi took a bath, and a man like Tofu doesn't need to know about that. "Never mind about that part, that is private. Just know she was putting her hands on my breast and it was really uncomfortable. I then slapped her hand away lightly and I told her to please stop doing that. She took offense to that and hit me." Ranma said weakly as she was reminded of what Akane did to her. It had hurt her that she would hit her so many times and it filled her with mixed emotions towards her.

Tofu was listening to her and he could tell from the sound of her voice something was wrong with her. He would probably need to have a long talk with her to find out what it was, so he got the bandages and started to wrap her leg.

As he was wrapping the redheads leg, he noticed little droplets falling in front of him. He looked up to see where they were coming from and when he did he was in a big surprise.

Tofu saw that Ranma was crying with only a few tear marks coming down her face. For as long he has known Ranma, this was the very first time that he was seeing her cry and he was concerned about what has happened to Ranma to make her cry. "Are you okay?"

Ranma just looked at him and she spoke softly. "Do you remember when I told you, when Kasumi was teaching me to become a proper woman?"

Tofu only nodded to what she said, but he had no idea why she was bringing this up right now.

Ranma then explained herself after he responded about what Kasumi was teaching her. "Well one of the first things that she taught me was to be more open about my feelings, and the way Akane has hit me before…" She choked last minute from saying what she was going to say because it was so hurtful to think about.

Tofu saw how the little redhead was and he was sympathetic for her. "What is about Akane that you want to say?"

Ranma then took a deep breath and she spoke. "That way that Akane hit's me, is it has always hurt and I cannot bear to hide the pain anymore." Even more tear fell down her face when she said that.

Tofu was seeing her and he couldn't help but feel bad for the girl that was crying in front of him. He understood that when Ranma only considered himself a man, he didn't need to be more open about how he felt or not to complain about whatever might happen. But now that she considers herself a girl she can share how she has really feel all this time. Even looking at her now Tofu was starting to think how could you even want to hurt a beautiful girl like this?

Much more how could you even want to hurt a beautiful girl that is like Kasumi Tendo?

He then went to go think about Akane, and how she has been towards Ranma before. Sure, Ranma does has her faults at times, but he always makes up for them when he needs to. But, every time she does try to fix something, it always involves Akane hitting her along the way. For every thing that Ranma does wrong, Akane would always see a reason to hit her whether if it was good or not.

This then made Tofu think about how Akane can be abusive towards Ranma by hitting her with every chance she gets.

And now that he thought about how abusive Akane was towards her, it made him think how other people abused Ranma as well.

Her father would try to sneak up on her and attack her. Ranma's fiancé's would try to keep him for themselves. Or even the people that would ask for her help, then end up fighting with her as soon as they get what they want.

The fact of the matter is, Ranma is always getting abused by some people and it was hurting her that they are doing that to her.

The Doctor then stood up and sat next to the crying redhead and rubbed her back to comfort her. He then knew he had to ask how she felt about being abused to see how she was, but right now he would only focus on one person in particular. "Ranma, how do you feel towards Akane when she hits you?"

The redhead the looked up at him and she cleaned her face. She then took a moment to think over his question because it was something she could answer off the top of her head, but she was able to tell him how she felt right now. "I… I don't know. Whenever I am hit by Akane I feel angry at her that she would do that. Sometimes I would be hurt emotionally that she wouldn't consider me about what she is doing. And sometimes I hate her for hitting me and I would wonder why I would I put up with her. But, part of me still loves her that I just want to forgive her and move on with it already. I am filled with a lot of mix emotions towards Akane, but I just want her to stop hitting me and just accept me for who I am."

"And Akane, how does she feel about you accepting your curse? I Want to know so I see how Akane views things for you."

Again Ranma took some time to think of her answer and she answered respectively. "Like I said, she doesn't accept as a girl yet. But, aside from her hitting me she just sees me as a pervert for accepting my girl side. She thinks I would try to be perverted with myself or any other girls. I even promised her that I wouldn't do that and she still hit me for it."

After hearing that he knew Ranma was speaking the truth because of what she said so far is believable. And from the look of things Ranma may need some help for her abusive problem, so he would give her the best advice he can to help her out. "As a Doctor I would never reveal any of my patients privacy to anyone, but I want to know from you, do you ever feel as though you want to do something back to Akane."

Ranma looked at him with a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Tofu the reworded his question to better understand. "What I mean is, do you ever want to do something to Akane and make her learn not to hit you again? Be honest with me, I promise you I will not tell anyone."

Ranma just covered her mouth because she understood what Tofu was saying and he was asking if she would physically harm Akane to accept her for who she is. "Oh no no no." She said urgently. "I would never want to do such a thing to her like that."

Tofu only smirked at her. "Are you sure? Even if she does hits you repeatedly."

Ranma just nodded her head.

Tofu just smiled at her. "Good, I just wanted to see how your priorities were. But, now that you said that let's talk about these hittings you are getting from her. You don't have to put up with her hitting you all the time, you have the right to defend yourself you know."

"I know that, but I choose not to. I don't want to physically harm Akane because I don't want her feel the same kind of pain that she gives me. It would not solve nothing if I did so something back to her."

"I don't think you understand what I mean. You can do something about the hittings without having to hurt her. Whenever she tries to hit you with her mallet just take it away from her and try to work things out. She needs to realize that you are a person too and not some kind of toy she can just play around with when she is angry. She can't tell you how to live your life because you are her fiancé, and she should be able to accept you as you are."

Tofu then went on to make a example to make her understand better what he was talking about. "When you told me, you made a promise to her to not be perverted with you girl half, you didn't need to do that. That is your body and you should be free to explore it as you wish. And I know you would never want to do that to break Akane's trust, but if you really consider yourself a woman then you are allowed to have the same privileges should have. Even if it comes in the form of *cough* … sexual pleasures." Tofu whispered.

Ranma started blushing after he said that, but she was still think over what he said. She understood that was her body and she was free to explore, but there was one thing bothering aside from breaking her promise to Akane. "I understand what you are saying, but even so I am allowed to do that I don't want to."

"Ranma it is okay if you break that promise. It is just something silly that didn't need to be made in the first place. It is only natural that you would want to do that sort of stuff. No one is going to judge you." Tofu restated.

Ranma only shook her head at him for not fully understanding what she meant. "No… I mean I have a reason for myself about why I won't do that kind of stuff with my girl side. And it goes back to the first day when I got cursed to turn into a girl. As I have told you before, when I went to Jusenkyo there were different springs and if you fell into one of them you took the body of whoever drowned in there last. When I fell into the spring of drowned girl, I took the body of this girl that died in there. And I don't feel comfortable doing perverted things with her body because it is disrespectful to her when she is dead and I don't even know who this girl was. That is why I choose not to do anything like that with this body because I am disrespecting the dead if I do so."

Tofu understood what Ranma was saying, and it was one of the most nicest things he has heard anyone do for someone who is gone. "That is really considerate of you to do that for this girl. But, you have the right to do whatever you want with this body and I wouldn't peer pressure you into doing something that you wouldn't want to do. I am saying you can try and explore this body for yourself whenever you want to. This is your body and I wouldn't tell you how to use it. And no one else should tell you how to use it either."

Ranma only smiled at Tofu. "Thank you Tofu, for letting me know that. But, I plan to leave things as they are."

Tofu only nodded and he got up from his spot. "You are very welcome. And one last thing for you about Akane. Try your best to avoid things that might make Akane think are not right. This might help her realize what kind of a person you really are and it would make her think how wrong she is about you. You do not have to put up with Akane with the stuff she does to you and I really think this would work."

Ranma thought it over what he said and made sense to her. She only nodded her head in agreement and then tried to stand up herself. After she tried doing that she was struggling to stand right on her bad ankle.

Tofu the caught her to make sure she wouldn't fall.

"I think it is about time for me to go home already. Thank you Tofu for this talk." Ranma said.

"You are welcome. And before you go why don't I call for a cab for you. You don't look fine still to walk by yourself yet. I'll even pay for the fair."

"Thank you Doctor. I think I would like that better, than running home right now." She said with a sweet smile.

Tofu then got up and left the room to go to the phone.

Ranma only sat back on the examining table, and the Tofu came back and peaked his head around the door. "Ranma, if you really are going to be a girl at times, would you be okay if I did a physical on you to see if everything is alright."

Ranma only blushed at what he said, and she felt uncomfortable when he said that. "I think I'll take a rain check on that."

"Understandable." Tofu said as he left once again and he called a cab for Ranma.

* * *

 **Hey guys it's me and I have an update to this story the next time I post. If you been reading this far then you would know that all these chapters have taken place within two days within the story. However, when I post the next couple of chapters time is going to pass by faster because I have something planned I want to do. Tell me what guys think of that idea whether you would like to see it or not.**

 **Next thing I need your guys help on something. On one of the chapters I plan to do a chapter where a whole bunch of bad things happen to Akane. I want you guys to give me ideas of what could happen to her, so I can go on the story. This is not mandatory, I am only asking for your guys help.**

 **And last thing is, it has been while since I posted this story and last time I did it was on my birthday. I know it's late for that, but thank you to all who gave me some birthday love that day and I appreciate it from you guys.**

 **Anyways that is all I have to say and as always I'll see you in the next story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm a fan of the show so tell me what you guys think in the comments and give me some ideas of what you would like to see if your guys want me to continue. Also I don't own any of the rights to ranma 1/2 please support the official release from viz media and rumiko takahash**

* * *

When the sun was starting to fall down, a cab pulled up in front of the Tendo dojo and Ranma had just gotten out. She then went on to walk inside the Tendo home and call herself out through the house. "I'm home."

No one responded, however she heard someone coming her way and she saw it was Kasumi coming to her.

"Ranma, Are you okay?" Kasumi said concernedly for what Akane had done to her earlier. She was examining her to see what was wrong and she saw her clothes were a little torn, she had some scratches on her face, and her ankle was all bandaged up again.

Ranma forced a smile at her to hide the pain that she is feeling right now. "I'm alright, you don't need to worry about me. I landed near Doctor Tofu's place and he took care of me to make sure everything was okay."

Kasumi was glad to hear that she was okay, but she could only be concerned for her after what happened with Akane. Then again she was the one responsible for Ranma being hit by Akane. "I am sorry." Is all she could say.

Ranma only looked at her confused because she didn't know what she was apologizing for, and it looked like she was just apologizing for nothing. "What are you apologizing for? You did nothing wrong."

"Yes I did, I was the reason why you got hurt. I know how you felt about taking a bath with me today because you were worried Akane would find out and she would take it the wrong way, but I was the one that told her and she ended up hitting you for it. I am really sorry for not doing anything about it when that happened." Kasumi said softly as she was filled with guilt.

Ranma only looked at her and she could only smile. "It is okay, I forgive you." She said forgivingly.

"You are not upset with me? Why, I am the reason you got hurt?" Kasumi was a little surprised to hear this from her because she would have at least thought Ranma would be a little upset with her for what she just told her. She then was skeptical to see why Ranma was so calm all of a sudden, when she admitted it was her fault for getting her hurt.

Ranma just smiled brighter. "It has never been like me to hold grudges against people. Especially towards you, how could I want to hold a grudge against you. You are just to nice for me to even want to get mad at."

After hearing that, Kasumi felt she was actually forgiven by Ranma. Even though she was the reason she got hurt, It made her think that Ranma would want to forgive for what has been done, and move on already. Now that she thought about it, she was a forgiving person no matter what has been done to her, and her view on people would not change.

And if what she thought was true, if Ranma was going to forgive her, was she going to forgive Akane for what she did to her? There was only one way to find out. "You really mean that. Does that mean you forgive Akane for hitting you?"

Ranma only nodded her head to what she said.

Kasumi could only think how lucky Akane is to have Ranma as her fiancé. Ranma is so forgiving, caring, and considerate about others, and she does not even realize it. Not to mention, Ranma is also a very handsome man when he is one. How could you not want to be with a man like that when they love you back?

The answer to that was, Akane is taking Ranma for granted and she does not see it. She needs to bring herself to realize that Ranma is a good person, and she has to appreciate who Ranma really is when she shows her affection to her for whatever gender she might be.

"That is such a sweet thing of you to move on already from the whole situation. But, even if you do forgive Akane, I feel she is the one that owes you an apology still." Kasumi said.

Ranma only held up her hand and she shook it around. "It is okay. I already forgave her, and what was done was done. For now, I'll just worry about getting the chores done. I wasn't finished making the beds before Akane hit me, so I'll just start where I left off."

Luckily for Ranma, she didn't need to make the bed sheets when Kasumi spoke. "That is okay, you do not need to do that. I did that for you when you were not here."

Ranma only nodded and smiled at her. "Thank you for doing that for me."

"You are welcome."

After that Ranma was walking away, but she was limping on her leg. "I'm going to get started on dinner now. Is there anything specific you want me to make?"

Kasumi saw the redhead walking gingerly, and she grabbed a hold of her to make sure she could stand right. She knew that Ranma was not alright based on how she was walking, and it would probably be a struggle for her to make dinner by herself. She didn't want Ranma to go through all that trouble, so she had an idea in mind about what to do about dinner. "You look hurt in your leg still. Why don't I help you prepare dinner, so that way you don't struggle by yourself."

"You don't need to do that. You are still sick. I was the one that agreed to help you when you need to rest." Ranma said caringly.

"It is okay, I want to help you with dinner. I am also starting to feel better, that maybe I can cook for the family again with your help. And if you want, I could teach you how to make your cooking taste better than it has before. I am only suggesting because there is nothing wrong with your cooking, but I could teach you how to make your food taste like mine." Kasumi explained.

Ranma was only concerned for Kasumi because from the look of things, she still looked sick. "Are you sure you want to do this. I think I can handle it on my own, even though my ankle is bandaged up."

Kasumi didn't even respond to her and instead grabbed her hand gently and guided her to the kitchen.

Ranma was surprised by what Kasumi did, and then she started to think it was funny about how hesitant Kasumi was about helping her. And from the looks of things, Kasumi was not going to take no for an answer about helping her, so she just went along with it.

When they got into the kitchen, Ranma was in front of Kasumi, and she noticed her hair was tied back in a pigtail again. For some odd reason, she felt bothered by it, and she had the urge to do something about it. She then untied Ranma's hair and let it fall to her shoulders. After that she then spun Ranma around, and admired how she looked. "You look pretty with your hair down. Why don't you leave it like this for the rest of the day."

Ranma only ran her hands through her hair and started to twirl it around with her fingers. She then saw herself off the reflection of the kitchen sink, and she realized how beautiful she looked with her hair down. When Kasumi said how pretty she looked with her hair down, earlier in the day, she never expected that this was what she looked like. It wouldn't be bad to stay this way for a little bit, so she agreed with Kasumi and left it the way it was.

However, if she was going to have her hair down, she was not going to be the only one. She then reached behind Kasumi's head and untied her bow causing her hair to fall down to her shoulders. Much like Kasumi, Ranma admired how she looked, and she complimented her for it. "You look really beautiful with your hair down as well."

Kasumi only blushed what Ranma did and she then smiled at her. "Thank you for saying that. Now that we are done playing around with each other's hair, let's get started on dinner."

* * *

Ranma only nodded, then her and Kasumi got the ingredients to make dinner.

After a little bit of time dinner was almost ready. The chicken was all baked, the rice was steamed, and the chopped vegetables were being poured into the miso soup by Kasumi. She then started stirring the soup to mix everything together, then when she was finished she brought the spoon up to have it taste tested and everything tasted very fine.

With everything almost set, Kasumi turned to Ranma, who was cutting the chicken into pieces, to tell her to do something else. "Ranma, can you please go set the table. Dinner is almost ready and I think I can finish everything else in here by myself."

Ranma only nodded as she went to the cabinet to get the bowls, plates, and utensils to set on the table. She then left the room, as Kasumi took over her position in cutting up the chicken.

After that she gathered up all the food, and went to the dining room.

When she got there Ranma had set everything up, and she was putting the food on the plates. Once all the food was served, Kasumi was the one to call everyone around the house for dinner.

The first ones to come was Genma and Soun.

Soun just only took his seat and sat quietly.

However, when Genma went to go sit down, he saw Ranma was still a girl. He was easily annoyed seeing his son as a girl and he scolded her the whole time she was serving dinner.

Meanwhile Nabiki and Akane came in and went to go sit at their usual spots.

With everyone sitting at the table, Kasumi and Ranma were done serving everyone's plates and they sat at their usual spots they always sit at. After that everyone began to eat.

A few moments later into dinner, Akane was staring down at Ranma while she ate. While she was looking at her, Ranma was eating slowly and taking her time to chew her food. Then she acknowledged how Ranma looked when her hair was down, she was wearing a dress, and she was completely fine with it. This was not the Ranma that she was used to seeing and she was starting to become suspicious that Ranma was up to something.

Meanwhile, Ranma was in peace just eating her food slowly. She took her time chewing her food and she enjoyed it a lot because it was ever so rare that she got to taste the food she was eating, instead of scarfing it down fast to avoid her father stealing it from her.

Speaking of her father, what she was doing did not go unnoticed by him. Genma only ate and scolded Ranma, at the same time, for what she was doing. He was so annoyed to see his son acting like he some sort of girl. He was dressed like a girl, he behaved like a girl, and most importantly he thinks he actually is a girl. This was not alright and he wanted Ranma to act right. When they were in the dojo earlier he thought what he said was going to be enough to get her to act the way he wanted her to act, but it looks like that didn't work so maybe he needed to try a different approach. But, in order to do that Genma would have to do something that would cause Ranma to act like a man, so he could bring her to realize how she would be treated by anyone when she is a girl. And that was the easy thing to come up with because they do stuff that makes then have to defend for themselves all the time, so why should it be any different now.

So he just sat there watching Ranma picking at her food, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

When Ranma was eating, she was going to get a piece of chicken on her plate, but it was snatched away before she could even get it. She knew exactly who did it and she wasn't going to acknowledge them, so she minded her own business and resumed eating.

She then went for another piece of chicken on her plate and again it was snatched away from her. Just like the last time she ignored it and still kept on eating.

She then went for a third piece of chicken and again it was taken from her. After this Ranma got her chopsticks and set them aside her plate. She then looked over to see Genma was looking at her while he chewed her food. This only caused her to grab her plate and lift it up off the table.

When Genma was seeing this he thought he did it and Ranma was going to fight for her food by throwing her plate at him. Granted he would want something else to happen differently, but this was starting to make her realize that she is not a girl when she has to fight with her father. This was all to perfect for him and he just waited for Ranma to make the first move so that way they could start fighting over who gets what food first. This was his son that he was expecting and he was ready for what she was about to do so he closed his eyes and let her make the first move.

However, a few seconds had passed and all that he heard was something being placed down. Genma was wondering why anything hasn't happened already, so he opened his eyes to see what was going on. All he saw was Ranma was sitting quietly and he looked down to see he had two plates of food. Already, he knew Ranma placed her plate in front of him and he looked at her confused by what she just did.

The small redhead then sensed that her father was looking at her and she spoke up, "If you were still hungry father, then you could have just asked politely for some more food." She said feminaly, when in reality she was just being this way to get on Gemma's back. She still remembered to act like a girl in front of him so that way he would learn that she is a girl and she can work on her manners as well. By giving Genma her plate she just showed everyone in front of her what a nice girl she can be when she is one.

But, Genma was not going to let this slide easy and he was angered by Ranma's feminine manners. He did not like that his son was acting like a girl and he was ready to lash out on her for being this way. "Stupid boy… Stop acting like a girl, act like a man already, and fight for your food!"

Ranma did not like how her father was yelling at her and it made her feel unappreciated when he did do that. Then to add in the fact he was telling her to fight him was aching inside her to do so because she wanted to show him not to be unappreciative towards her. But, she couldn't do it because that would go against the purpose of her learning how to be a woman and it would only keep encouraging her father to do more stuff like this if she was going to fall for his plans so easily. She didn't want none of that to happen, but she didn't want to let Genma get off so easily for what he said, so she thought if she couldn't deal with him like she normally does then maybe she could try and deal with him like a woman would do. "It is really immature for a man to fight over food and I am not going to do that. I am also a woman and I do not want to fight over food with you. That is why I gave you my plate because I wanted to be nice to you and not fight. I thought you might have been appreciated that I gave you my food so that way you didn't need to make a new plate for yourself if you were going to keep stealing my food." She respectively said in hoping to make her father realize how rude he was being towards her.

Genma was now dumbfounded by what she said and he did not care at all what his child wanted to do, but he wanted Ranma to do what he was telling her to do. "That is enough from you! You will fight for your food right now and you will go change back to a boy! Do I make myself clear!" Genma yelled again.

"Oh my, that is awfully rude of you Uncle Saotome." Kasumi said.

Genma then turned his head towards Kasumi and he had gained everyone's attention at the table from yelling at Ranma.

However, it was Kasumi that was giving a disapproved look towards Genma and she said something about the way he has been at the table. "Your daughter offered you her food, and you are yelling at her for doing something nice. You ought to be ashamed of yourself for starving your own child like this."

Kasumi was aware of what Ranma was doing with Genma and she decided to play along with her to make him uneased for what he was doing so that way he would stop. She could tell that it worked because he has not said anything for a little bit of time and he looked like he was in distress from what both women told him.

Genma was now in a frozen position and he did not know what to do next because no matter what he would try, his son would not listen to him, and if he did say something his best friends daughters would only defend her. How was he supposed to go against someone else's child to stop encouraging their child to stop doing was the question. The answer came quite fast to him and it was his best friend Soun. Soun was supposed to talk to his daughters about treating his son like a girl and all he could do was look at him while he was eating silently.

With dinner now being settled down, Ranma notice how her father was not eating, so she grabbed her plate back from him and she returned eating her food.

A few moments later Nabiki spoke up and asked something towards Ranma. "So, Ranma, now that our dads are back that means you don't need to be watching over Kasumi no more and you can go back to school tomorrow. Do you plan on going as a girl for the day?"

Ranma only listened to her and realize what she said. Kasumi doesn't need to be watched over anymore because she is starting to feel better and both their fathers are home to watch her. So there isn't a reason why she would have to stay. But, on the other hand that means she is going back to school and she has to decide what she wants to do now.

Now that she accepted her curse, does she go to school as a girl for the day to learn better on what it is like to be a girl or does she go to school a boy and let things play as normal. This was a hard decision because she would like to go to school as a girl, but she had some skepticism of what it would be like for her if everyone would see her as a girl. Then again she could always go to school as a boy, but she wanted to be a girl instead, so she could work on her feminine side at school and everyone would see her. It is overwhelming for her to think of what everyone else would think of her if she came to school as a girl, but she couldn't decide.

"I don't know about that. I mean I like being a girl, but I am just a little… skeptical about how would everything be tomorrow. I don't know if I want to be a girl for the whole day tomorrow, but I think I might be if I am feeling comfortable enough to do so. For now I might probably want to go to school as a guy and let things play out as they are. And if by chance water somehow finds me and I get splashed I won't bother to change back. I'll just go as a girl for the day and let things be." She answered Nabiki to which she only nodded.

"It is a little sad that you have to go back to school Ranma. I really enjoyed your company here while you were watching over me." Kasumi said as she got Ranma's attention. "But, I understand you have to go to school and I wouldn't hold you back from getting your education."

"I really enjoyed it too, Kasumi."

After that Kasumi had an idea to give to Ranma when she went back to school tomorrow. "You know, if you do decide to be a girl tomorrow would you like to try on my old school uniform just to be more comfortable wearing women's clothing at times."

Ranma only smiled at her and she just nodded.

"That is great. We can go to my room and try it on right after dinner." Kasumi said.

Meanwhile, Akane was listening to all of this goes on. She didn't like the idea of Ranma spending time with her sister because she still felt that he was up to something. And even though she was mad at her sister for siding with Ranma, she still didn't think it was right for her and Ranma to be together when he can possibly do something to her own sister. That was a chance that she was not going to take and she spoke up against Ranma. "You are not going in my sisters room." She exclaimed towards Ranma.

Everyone was now looking at the youngest Tendo girl.

Ranma heard what was said to her, and she felt she was being hostile towards her. She did not like where this was going because it sounded like she was going to get by Akane thinking she is going to harm Kasumi if she went into her room. She did not want that because she already went to Doctor Tofu's today and she didn't need to go a second time.

Speaking of Doctor Tofu, she remembered what he said earlier about not trying to give a reason for Akane to hit her and this was one of those moments. So she decided to defuse the whole situation by getting Akane to calm down and tell her she won't go to her sisters room.

But, she didn't have enough time to say that when Kasumi spoke up first against her sister. "And who says she is not allowed to go to my room?" Everyone was now looking at the eldest Tendo daughter and they were listening to what she had to say.

However, Akane responded quickly to her sister when she was asked something. "I did. I do not like the fact that Ranma thinks he is a girl and he has the right to go to my sisters room to try on a dress that he shouldn't be wearing in the first place."

"She does have that right because she is a girl and I was the one that invited her to my room. You however, do not have a say of who is allowed into my room since I am the one who lives there, and I can choose who I want to invite to my room. But, it is her choice if she wants to go in my room or not, not yours." Akane was now left silent after what her sister said, then Kasumi looked to Ranma to reassure her she can come into her room. "Would you still like to come to my room?" She asked towards Ranma.

Ranma felt a little uneased right now because on the one hand she had her fiancé starting to get mad at her, but on the other hand she still wanted to try on some clothes for herself. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do because she wanted to try and please Akane and herself by giving each other what they want. So that is what she did when she meet half way down the middle by not going to Kasumi's room to please Akane and to stop her from getting mad at her. And to please herself, since she did not know what she wanted to do, so she could think it over even more if she would want to try on Kasumi's clothes. With all that planned in her head she was going to speak until Akane had cut her off.

"Ranma, do not go into my sisters room." Akane said threatenly demanded.

"What did I just say, that is not your choice Akane." Kasumi intervene to Akane.

When her sister said that, Akane decided to use what her sister told her against her so that way she could get Ranma not to go to her room. "You told me earlier that I'm supposed to be there for my fiancé for whatever he does. Well that is what I am doing right now." She then turned towards Ranma and told her what was on her mind. "Ranma, what you are doing is stupid and gross. Why would you start acting like a girl when you are actually a guy? I know you have been wanting to be a normal guy ever since the first day you came here, and now you want to stop all of that just so you can be a girl. No, that is not right, you do not need to be trying on dresses, acting all girly, or stay a girl because you are not a girl, you are a guy, so act right. And if you even go into my sisters room, so help me I will hit you as hard as I can." Akane did not care about the threat she said to Ranma and in front of her family because the fact of the matter to her was she didn't want Ranma as a girl and she wanted her to act like a man.

Ranma heard everything Akane said to her and she was still set on not going to Kasumi's room at all. She was going to say that, but she was cut off again when Kasumi spoke up first.

"That is no way to treat your fiancé." She said out loud, yet low, to get everyone's attention toward her. "You have been really abusive towards her and that is no way you should act. You already hit her once today and you are willing to do it again, but that is not okay. Her ankle is hurt because of you and you will only make it worse if you do anything else to her. And to point out, there is nothing wrong she is doing for you to get mad at her for. She was just eating her food and I asked her a question until you came in and lashed out on her."

Both Tendo sisters were staring each other down and they started to argue against one another about what Ranma can do. Akane's points were about how Ranma should be acting like a guy, when Kasumi saw it as Ranma's choice to act the way it pleases her. This then caught the attention of everyone sitting at the dinner table while they argue.

Ranma was silent for a majority of the time they were arguing and she felt like this could take a little bit of time before it would resolve. So she continued to eat her food while at the same time she was aware of what was going on.

Meanwhile, Genma was still dazed when all of that was going down. He saw and heard everything, and he was now lost about what to do. All that was going through his mind right was what his son was doing.

He has been acting like a girl.

His fiancé is getting angry at him for acting like a girl.

He doesn't want to be a man because he just likes being a girl.

This could not be happening right now because it seems as if everything that he tried to teach his son was all for nothing. Now he had to worry about the future for when it was time for Ranma to run the dojo if he considered himself a girl. No one is going to learn from a master that does not know what their true gender is. It will only make him look like a crazy person if people knew about that.

But, before any of that could happen Ranma had to get married to Akane first. He was hearing how angry his fiancé was at him for being a girl and based on how things are going right now he could tell she wants nothing to do with his son if thinks he is a girl.

Genma was now starting to get frustrated thinking about that because what Ranma was doing will ruin everything he had planned for when he and Akane were supposed to get married and unite the schools. He wanted to go into retirement while Ranma would be running the dojo and making most of the income to live a wealthy lifestyle. But, the problem with that was, Ranma is making his fiancé mad at him, convincing his best friends daughters to treat him like a girl, and defying everything about what it is to be a man was too much he could take.

He clenched his fist tightly to show how angry he was and he just looked over at Ranma. She was just eating while Soun's daughters were arguing with each other and it was all due to Ranma thinking he is a girl.

That was it, and he was going to do something about his girlish son's attitude right now. So he pulled back his fist and he released against his child's chest.

"ACT RIGHT ALREADY!" Genma yelled.

Everyone stopped when Genma did that and they saw that Ranma was lying on the floor clenching her throat.

Ranma was trying to breathe as hard as she can, but she felt something stuck in her throat. It started to feel hot around her face, her eyes felt like they were popping out, and muscle strain was starting to form in her body and she couldn't even do something to help herself.

Meanwhile Genma just sat there ignoring that Ranma was choking because he wanted her to solve this on her own.

"She is choking." Kasumi said urgently. Everyone just saw Ranma the way she was, but it was Kasumi that was the most worrisome for her. She saw that she couldn't do anything for herself, and she needed help right away. So quickly, she got up from her spot and went to her aid. She then got behind her to wrap her arms around her stomach and press hard to get whatever was in her throat out.

Ranma started to feel the food coming up her throat, so she tried her best to cough up the chicken that was stuck in her throat.

A couple of seconds later Kasumi gave one last hard squeeze and it caused Ranma to spit out the chicken she had her mouth.

Ranma was now breathing hard and she was on all fours. Her throat felt all soar, her head felt really hot and dizzy, her stomach started to feel queasy, and she felt as if she was going to throw up. Before any of that happened, she was turned around to her back and lying down. She then saw Kasumi and she could tell she was lying on her lap, while she was trying to make sure she was okay.

Kasumi just rubbed the redhead's head trying to relax her as best she could. "It's alright, you're okay now."

Holding Ranma in her arms right now, Kasumi felt relieved that she read all those medical books before because if not, she would not know how to do the hymnec maneuver to try and save Ranma. However, she felt disappointed at her father for hitting her like that while she was still eating. Ranma could have seriously gotten hurt and it would have been due to her father doing that to her. She then looked at him and confronted him for what he did. "Uncle Saotome, how could you hit your own daughter like that?"

Genma just snickered and he denied to answer what the eldest Tendo daughter asked him. "I don't have a daughter. I only have a girlish son that doesn't know how to act like a man when he is supposed to."

"Saotome, calm yourself. I told you, violence wasn't going to solve anything." Soun said.

Genma did not like how he was telling him to calm down, like he didn't have a reason to calm down. It was Ranma's fault that she got hit for acting liking a girl, so why should he be blamed for that. In matter of fact Soun was the one to talk with his daughters and his son, so why wasn't he doing that.

"You also said, you were going to talk to my son and your daughters about how he should be treated. You have done nothing ever since then. So either say something now or else I'll do it my way to set the boy straight." Genma ordered.

Soun knew he was right and he did have to talk with everyone about Ranma. Especially if Genma is going to keep hurting his son for acting like a girl then something serious might happen and it will prevent his daughter and his friends son from getting married. Something needed to be done, so he immediately gave in to Gemma's order and spoke to his daughter's.

"Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane." He said attentively. "I do not like what your uncle just did, but he does make a good point. Ranma is to one day carry out this dojo's legacy when Akane and him when they marry someday…"

Before Soun could continue, Akane cut him off. "There is no way I am marrying some idiot that thinks he is a girl."

"Akane that is enough. Now let me finish because I'm not done yet." Soun said sternly as he returned to what he was saying about Ranma. "Now as I was saying Ranma will takeover the dojo once Akane and him are married. But in order to do that, he must act right like he is supposed to be doing. It is not right for him to be acting this way and I have seen that all three of you have treating the boy as if he is actually a girl. Well that will no longer continue. You are to treat him as a man no matter what he might look like."

He then directed his attention towards Kasumi because he remembered talking to Ranma about doing girl stuff with her. "Kasumi, you will not let Ranma try on a dress, nor will you continue to refer to Ranma as a she. This will not go on any longer and that is the end of it."

Kasumi felt like if she was being singled out from the rest of her sisters and he was being more bias with her uncle than he is with his own daughter. Then again she was the one that was asking Ranma if she wanted to do some stuff a girl would do and it makes sense that her father would single her out like that the way he did. However, that didn't stop her from speaking about what her father said about how Ranma should be treated because she believes Ranma deserves to have what she wants at times. If she wanted to be respected as a girl, then she would be respected as one, so she would try her best to convince her father to let Ranma be a girl and speak up for her while she was still resting on her lap.

"Father, don't you think you are being a little too biased with Uncle Saotome. I mean, I see nothing wrong with Ranma being a girl and I don't think any less of him as a man just because he accepted his girl side. She even said she will behave like a man when she is one and the same goes for when she is a girl as well. I even like Ranma as a girl, she is so much nicer than when she is a man."

"While I do care for my own daughters happiness, this is not about what you want, Kasumi. You should know Ranma is Akane's fiancé and right now she doesn't seem to be pleased by what he is doing. I have to worry about what my youngest daughter wants first before anything else because that is what is most important right now. But, I can see that Akane doesn't want Ranma as a girl she wants him as a man. Tell me how the boy could be a man when he acts like a girl? I mean you never see other men around here wanting to be all feminine, so why should he. And I know he has a woman's body due to his curse and I'll tell you, he can't be a man because he is all to feminine right now when a man should act like a man. So for now on, Ranma must be treated like a man no matter what he might look like and that is the end of it."

"But, father…" Kasumi spoke to argue against what her father said, but she didn't get to speak any further because Soun cut her before she did.

"That is enough from you, young lady. We are not going to talk about this anymore. I still need to talk with Ranma alone about what he is doing, but I can see he is still out of it to talk too, so I'll talk with him tomorrow. You can take the boy to your room and help aid him, but that is it." Soun strictly said.

Kasumi felt this was unfair to Ranma because she promised her that she would help her learn to be a proper woman. She was really looking forward to spending that kind of time with Ranma, but now with her father telling her to treat Ranma as a man she couldn't do that no more. She then felt some moving around on her lap and she saw that Ranma was trying to get up.

When Ranma did get up, Kasumi could see a small bruise peeking out from her shirt around the cleavage area. She could only imagine the bruise may have been much bigger without her shirt on, since she does bruise easily while she is a girl, but poor Ranma was all she could think about.

She has been abused so badly by her fiancé, her own father, and now Soun was abusing Ranma by using his power as a father to strictly tell his daughters they are not to treat her as a girl, so she would learn to act like a man. Soun was really being biased with Genma for Ranma to act like a man, and he was being biased with Akane, since she is his daughter and he thinks she should have the right to have what she wants to make her happy, even if it comes at the cost of someone else's happiness.

This just didn't feel right because it was like Ranma was getting punished for being polite. It sounded ridiculous that was happening to her and that wasn't something she deserved. And even though she knew she had to listen to what her father says, she would still treat Ranma like a girl behind Soun's back because it wasn't right for him to say Ranma isn't a man just because he accepted his girl side and she wants to act like one. Ranma has proven more than enough times he is a man by what he has done in the past and it doesn't make him any less a man just because he is also part girl.

Even what Ranma was doing by being a girl will make him into a better man because he would know how to respect a woman when he would be with Akane. She just couldn't understand why her family can't see it that way and quite frankly she didn't want to answer it because she saw Ranma was trying to walk on her own and she needed help.

She then guided Ranma to her room, making sure she wouldn't make anything worse for her.

Akane just looked as the two women left and she just muttered something under her breath. "I am not going to marry that stupid perverted idiot if he still thinks he is a girl."

However, sitting right next to her was Nabiki and she could clearly hear what she said. She wasn't even going to say anything to her about what she said because she wouldn't listen to her at all and if she did, Soun would be on her about what is wrong and right. But, that didn't stop her from mentally musing to her sister about what was on her mind.

'Honestly, if anyone is the stupid perverted idiot, it is you. Why are you so obsessed with Ranma wanting to be a girl, that is her body, she gets to do whatever what she wants with it. But no, you want to think she should act a certain way because you don't think it is right. I already told you this before, and if you keep acting this way you are going to lose Ranma because I know he doesn't want to put up with your attitude any much longer. And if he does leave you, I wouldn't blame him because you abuse him terribly on a day to day basis, you hurt him a lot, and you have never considered to stop to think how he feels through all of this. You are acting like a self privileged spoiled brat that causes him a lot of pain when he is the one that does a lot for you. Yet she is still the stupid perverted idiot you say she is, after she got punched by her father, and you did not say anything about what dad told us to do, just because he likes being a girl. And now that I am thinking it, I hope for Ranma's sake, he breaks off the engagement with you, so you can realize how much you need him. He does deserve better than this, he doesn't deserve a fiancé that hits him or a lazy father that hits him for acting like a girl. I could only imagine how many times Ranma has been hit by you, his dad, and other people as well, if I were to look through all the footage from the cameras around the house. I even doubt even showing the footage to you would even change your mind about Ranma…But then again.' Nabiki stopped musing in her head as she came up with an idea. She then turned her head in the corner of the room and she saw one of her cameras were there. After that she got up and left the room.

* * *

Just as Ranma and Kasumi were up stairs they stopped in front of her room when Ranma tried to force herself not to go in while she was still holding onto her. She didn't want to go in there because she didn't want to give Akane an actual reason to be mad at her. So she would have to say something to Kasumi to make her not go in there in the first place.

"Kasumi, it's alright, you don't need to worry about me." She said with a scratchy voice.

"But, you are hurt. Let me check you to see if anything is wrong." Kasumi could hear her voice was hurt, from when her father punched her, and she knew something needed to be done.

Ranma only tugged her arm away from Kasumi and she only left to go to the furo.

Kasumi was wondering where she was going so she decided to follow her.

When Ranma and Kasumi got to the furo, Ranma found her regular Chinese clothes sitting on the counter top of the sink, nicely folded. She then slid open the door to the furo and she started to take off her dress, as she was now in wearing nothing, but her bra and panties.

When Kasumi saw her, she could see her body was full of bruises. There were bruises on her shoulders from when Genma pushed her against the wall, there was a giant bruise in the middle of her chest from when Akane had malleted her earlier, there was a bruise near her throat and chest area from when Genma punched her, and now there was a bruise across her stomach from squeezing her to hard.

Then from out of nowhere a flash appeared. Both women turned to see where it came from and they saw Nabiki with a camera in her hand.

"Nabiki, what is wrong with you. I thought you said you were done taking pictures of Ranma, why would you do that to her when she is hardly naked, and she has bruises all over her body?" Kasumi said strictly because she had the feeling Nabiki was going to sell photos of someone who likes they have been beaten by someone.

However, that was not the case when Nabiki spoke up.

"I would never stoop that low to make money off someone's well being. I took that photo for a different purpose for something that I have planned for the future, but I want to wait to see how things play out first before I do it." She said in a conspicuous tone.

Kasumi only shook her head at her younger sister for planning something and not telling her about it because she felt like she could get into a lot of trouble if she did what she had planned.

However, Kasumi's attention was redirected on something else when she heard Ranma got the bucket and filled it with warm water. When it was full she dumped on herself slowly to avoid getting a lot water on her clothes. When she was done pouring she was now a he and his panties and bra changed to an undershirt and briefs.

However, when he did transform he was jumping around when his body shifted and it started to hurt his ankle when he did that.

Kasumi hurried to his aid to make sure he would be okay and he wouldn't fall over from being unbalanced. When she got to him she wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

After Ranma was being held by Kasumi, he felt the pain start to fade away and he was able to calm down more. But, when he turned his head to say thank you to Kasumi, he saw she was bleeding from her nose and her face was red.

"Your nose is bleeding and you look like your really hot right now, what happened? are you okay?" He asked concernly.

Kasumi then felt her face was hot, then she tapped the blood to see what happened and she couldn't think of what might have happened for her to be this way. She did though get some toilet paper and clogg her nose to stop the bleeding and she was fine from there. Now that she took care of herself first, she needed to see if Ranma was alright when he transformed.

"You don't need to worry about me I'm fine. But please let me check on you to see if everything is okay." She said caringly.

Ranma only listened to her and she really did sound concern for him. He didn't want to worry her so he gave in to what she said and would listen to what she told him to do by nodding.

Kasumi got the nod and that gave her the okay to let her check to see what is wrong with him.

"Okay, Thank you… now, please take off your shirt so I can see where I need to work on."

Ranma did as told and took off his shirt.

As soon as he did that, another flash went off in the room.

"That one is going to sell," Nabiki said.

"Nabiki!" Kasumi exclaimed as she remembered Nabiki said she was done taking pictures of Ranma, but it sounded like she was going up against her word and keep taking pictures of him. "I thought you said you were going to stop taking pictures of Ranma."

"Kasumi relax, Ranma doesn't even look that bad in this photo." Nabiki said as she presented the photo of a shirtless Ranma to Kasumi.

When Kasumi was looking at that photo she saw the bruises on his body had become larger, but they also became lighter as well. It doesn't look that bad looking at Ranma right now, but that still does not excuse her sister for going up against what she said the night before, and she is still going to sell pictures of Ranma, so she would say something to her about it.

"You better not sell any of those pictures of Ranma. You promised you stop doing that to him, remember."

"I know what I said last night, but I got permission from Ranma that I can keep taking pictures of him as long as I follow some requests of his." Nabiki stated.

Kasumi was shocked by this news she was hearing and she couldn't comprehend what she just said. She then turned her head towards Ranma, while he was tying his hair into his pigtail, to ask him something.

"Ranma, why would you do something like that?"

The pigtailed boy only answered her as honestly as he could, "Nabiki, told me about how we don't make much of income around the house, and when she told me the reason she took was taking photos of me, I felt bad. Then she said she would stop taking those photos, but I told her she could keep taking photos of me since it helps pay the bills around here."

What Ranma said just right now just changed her view about him a whole lot. It is embarrassing for himself doing that because his body is being exposed to so many people. But it is also selfless because he is doing it for the purpose to make sure everybody in the household has a roof over their head.

Now thinking about that, Kasumi thought about Akane and how wrong she is about her fiancé. Ranma is doing something she is uncomfortable with, but Akane still says he is some kind of stupid pervert for being a girl. Ranma is not that person that she says he is and there is no way Kasumi can see him ever becoming that person. He is careful, considerate, and selfless for others and quite frankly it is hard to find a person like Ranma that could be like that in this world.

But, being that person could also hurt him when everyone expects something from him since he is very helpful and they'll just try to use him. She didn't want that to happen to him so she turned towards Nabiki and told her something that was on her mind.

"You better treat Ranma with more respect from now on. He is letting you do something that is embarrassing for himself to help us all. He doesn't deserve to be treated poorly for the kind person he is, so do not take advantage of what he is letting you do for your own personal game."

"I understand and that was one of the reasons why I wanted to stop taking photos of Ranma. I felt bad for taking advantage of him like that when he has done a lot for us, so in order to make it up to him I'm going to be pulling favors for him for free if he needs it."

Kasumi like hearing that Nabiki was doing something nice for Ranma and she was going to treat him different from now on. But, speaking about treating people different she remembered what her father said about Ranma being a man and she was going to still try to treat him like a girl when he was one. She then turned back towards him and spoke. "Ranma… about what my father said down stairs…"

Kasumi was cut off when Ranma held his hand up and spoke first because he had the feeling he knew what she was going to say. "It's okay… you don't have to worry about treating me like a girl no more, I'll try to figure out how to be one by myself."

"What are you saying, Ranma?" Kasumi asked in confusion.

"I thought you were going to bring up the fact about how your dad was telling you to treat me like a guy all the time, and then you were going to apologize for not being able to help me learn to be a girl," Ranma responded.

Kasumi just smiled lightly at what he said because it was funny how he jumped to conclusions so fast, but she went and told him what she was actually going to say.

"Actually, that wasn't what I was going to say."

Ranma just looked at her with confusion trying to guess what she was going to say about what Soun said to her.

Kasumi then responded back to him, "I was going to say, even though my father told me to treat you like a man no matter what you look like, I was thinking what if I treated you like a girl when he doesn't even know it."

That question felt like it came out of nowhere for Ranma because why of all people would Kasumi, good and pure, wants to go up against her fathers saying. He only felt concerned for her for what she was doing, but he didn't want to be the reason why she got in trouble with her father if he found out.

"Why would you want to do something that might get you in trouble?" Ranma asked.

"I want to do it because I believe my father was wrong about what he said. Just because you are a woman does not make you any less of a man. You have been really nice lately to not even get mad at and I just don't see why everyone is overreacting for what you are doing? Why should you get punished for something when you are being polite to everyone? Isn't that what a man is supposed to be, nice, caring, and thoughtful for others." Kasumi said rhetorically.

What she just said right now had touched Ranma and it made him feel all warm inside. No one has ever defended him like this before and it feels nice that someone wants to help him for a change instead of him having to help other people. However, it felt odd to be on the other side of the line because someone else is doing the dirty work while he doesn't have to worry about a thing. He didn't feel comfortable doing that since in his eyes, it felt like he was taking advantage of someone that has offered their own help whenever they might need it.

But then again, he didn't ask Kasumi to help him when his fiancé, father, and future father-in-law were getting mad at him earlier due to him acting like a girl. She mostly helped him for the reason that she believed he didn't deserve to be treated poorly after being so polite, and he really did appreciate it. Still, he felt like he was asking to much for her with all she was doing for him right now.

He decided not to think about that any longer as he focused on Nabiki when she was talking to him.

"Kasumi is right, you do not deserve to be treated this way. I know you have done stupid stuff before, but this is not one of them. I can tell when someone is lying, and I can tell you are being honest about how you like being a girl. Some people don't even like the truth and that is fine, but there is no need to be rude to someone for being truthful with them. What you are doing is not wrong, and if me and Kasumi are fine with you being a girl then why can't the other be the same way when all you are doing is being nice and helping do things around the house. And it is like what Kasumi said this morning, you are not a guest here, probably your father is, but definitely not you. Here you are considered our brother and our sister and you have done too much to be treated this way and not be defended." Nabiki said caringly to Ranma.

When Ranma was listening to both Tendo sisters he felt goosebumps on his arm. Just the way they have been supporting him for being a girl felt all different when they were telling their appreciation from him. Both older Tendo sisters have treated him respectfully as of late and he started to go over what Nabiki had just reminded him. Nabiki and Kasumi have been like sisters to him because they care about what he wants and they listen to him. He wishes the others could be the same for him, but they just have their mind set on him being just a man.

After that Kasumi spoke up to Nabiki, "That was a really nice thing to say Nabiki."

She then walked up to Ranma and she reminded him of something. "Please don't stop being who you are Ranma because there is nothing wrong with you, you are a good person."

What she said was very touching and Ranma just smiled at what she said, "Thanks for saying that, that means a lot coming from a person like you."

"You are welcome… now, let's see what I need to do what I can do for you before we leave." Kasumi said directing towards his wounds as she was examining and wondering what she was going to do for him.

* * *

A while later Ranma was walking through the halls, in his tank top and boxer briefs, ready to go to bed. Kasumi had put some ointment on his bruises and we was all bandaged up around his chest. After she did that, he got back to finishing the chores around the house and it was already night time. Now that he was done he wanted to go to bed and get ready for the next day as he would have to go back to school tomorrow.

When he reached his room he tried sliding open the door but it wouldn't open. He could feel it was locked from the inside and he wondered why it was like that. Most likely he thought someone was in there if it was locked and it could be Genma that was in their room.

"Hey pop open up," Ranma said knocking on the door.

All he could hear were the floorboards creaking, but the door still hasn't opened. Genma might have been sleeping still and he was tossing around, so he thought he should try again to see if he could get his attention.

"Hey pops open up already," he said a little demandingly.

After that, he started to hear heavy footsteps coming towards the door. When the footsteps stopped, the door quickly opened and a blanket and a pillow were thrown at him. Ranma caught both items and he was annoyed to see that the door was still closed shut. He then started banging on the door to let him in, but it was to no prevail.

However, he did start to hear a sliding sound and he looked down at his feet to see it was a note from the other side of the room. He then picked it up and started reading what it said to himself.

'Until you learn to act right, I don't want anything to deal with you right now. You are not a girl, all you are is a disgrace to yourself. So learn to act right soon and I'll acknowledge you as my son. And if you don't learn to act right, then go ahead and find out the hard way about being a weak little girl.' Genma wrote harshly.

Ranma didn't like how Genma was reacting to him being a girl. All he just saw in Ranma was the bad side of being a girl and he could tell he wasn't even thinking about what were the good things about being one would do for him. Why can't he just accept him this way? Why did he care if his son was a girl at all, it is not like he cared about what he did at other times, but now he wants to do something just because he doesn't like.

It all seemed selfish to Ranma and he wanted to do something about it, but it was too late at night. Everyone would be asleep already and if he woke them up then they would all be on him. He didn't want that to happen so he decided to let it go and he just set up his pillow and blanket outside his room.

When Ranma was laying down on the floor he was thinking about why people wouldn't want him as a girl? All he could think of them saying to him was that he was a pervert for having a girls body, but nothing else. Only perverts would take advantage of other people to get what they and he knew he wasn't that kind of person.

Other than that he couldn't think why people would be against him if he isn't a pervert. That is all that was on his mind as he slowly start to fade away into a deep sleep.

* * *

 _Ranma's dream_

Ranma was walking through the woods along a dirt path and he didn't know where he was or where he was going. He just kept on walking trying to see where it would lead him, but all he saw was a bright light at the end of the forest. He decided to get closer to it and by the time he reached it had blinded him.

He kept on walking while he was rubbing his eyes, but he couldn't see a thing. He was still trying to adjust to where he was, but when he was about to open his eyes a little he fell into a pit of water.

He was now able to see clearly when he was in the water and he just swam back up to get himself out of the water.

However, when pulled himself out of the water he noticed he didn't change. He was wondering why his curse didn't trigger because he didn't remember tapping the back of his head. He didn't know what he was going on, all he did was try to relax from what just happened.

He just stood there and looked around his area to see where he was at, but when he was looking around he saw the pit of water wasn't the only one there and there were multiple pits of water around the area. The pits also felt a little cool like if it was some kind of natural spring. Then to top it all off what he saw poles coming out of the water and he knew immediately where he was at.

"I'm at Jusenkyo? What am I doing here?" He questioned himself as he was confused about what was happening right now.

Not short after he asked that question, Ranma felt a pair of arms wrap from behind him. When he was being wrapped it wasn't tight or aggressive, but it was mostly soft and gentle. He didn't know who was behind him, but the person behind him said something to him.

"Thank you," a feminine voice said as she released Ranma from her hug.

When Ranma was released he turned around to see who it was and who he saw shocked him. He saw that it was himself in his girl form. His girl form just hugged and spoke to him and it felt all weird to him that just happened while the small redhead just smiled at his shocked look to see her.

"Who are you?" Ranma asked shockingly even though he knew very much this girl was himself, but he was mostly wanted to know how this was happening.

"I am the girl that you take the body of when you fell into that spring at Jusenkyo, I am also your subconscious, but most importantly I am you."

Ranma was in disbelief, but it was all happening all in front of him right now. He didn't know what his girl side was doing in front of him or why any of this was happening in the first place. But, something that she said did catch his attention when she said she was his subconscious. If she really was his subconscious then what did she want from him and why was she here now? He then felt like she had the answers he was wondering and he decided to ask her.

"You are my subconscious? Then what is all of this and why am I here?"

The redhead did not answer, but instead she walked up to him and grabbed his hand.

"Come on… walk with me, I'll tell you everything you want to know." She said as she walked with Ranma.

Ranma only followed her as all of this felt weird to walk with his girl side.

When the two stopped in front of a pond, the redhead sat down and invited Ranma to sit down with her to which he did.

After a little while of just sitting there the redhead broke her silence, "So, I bet you are wondering what you are doing here aren't you."

Ranma only nodded to what she said.

"Well, you are here because I am the one that brought you here."

It started to raise questions in his head about why she brought him here, and he asked her some basic questions to see what she wanted from him.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I brought you here to tell you thank you."

"Thank you? For what?" Ranma said confusedly for not knowing what she was thanking him for.

"Thank you for accepting me as part of your life. I wanted to tell you how much this means to me because you have changed in a good way, and now I feel this is the perfect time to talk with you." The redhead responded gracefully.

When she said that, it sounded off to Ranma in the last part because it seemed like she has been waiting to introduce herself to him for a very long time. So, he wondered why was she waiting so long to show herself now, instead of showing herself for as long he has the curse with him for. He then started to question about what she was saying to him because some of it still didn't make sense to him.

"If you are really who you say you are, then how long have you been with me for and why are you just showing up now?"

The redhead didn't respond right away, but instead she looked at her feet. A sad looked started to form on her face now and now Ranma was starting to get concerned for her.

She then looked up and spoke sadly, "I have always been with you, Ranma. I have been watching over you before you even got cursed to turn into me. But what happened to you was no accident when you fell into that spring of drowned girl. You see, this all has to do with fate, and fate is the one that decides to give everyone what they deserve and what they don't deserve. That is what happened when fate had a very special plan and it dealt with your father for you. It is no secret that your father is a very bad man, and he has been lying, selfish, and abusing you ever since you were a young child. That is torture no child should be going through and you were robbed of a childhood because of that. Then somehow, someway, he got you to be the way he wanted you to be and you were somewhat selfish, cocky, and had a big ego, but you were far from being much like you father. However, the torture would still continue when he would sneak attack you in your sleep, leave you to clean up his mess, or even just used you as a gambling chip for his personal benefit. That is when enough was enough, and Genma needed to pay for what he has done. We both know your father wanted you to be a man, but fate introduced him to his cousin, Kharma. But while that was happening fate guided you to me, to offer you a chance and let you be what your father didn't want you to be… happy. But when you turned into me, I was scared of you because I felt like you hated me because you didn't like turning into a girl, and if I showed myself, I thought you would just neglect me as part of your life."

That was a long answer that he was not expecting at all. However, it did make him feel sorry for his girl side for making her feel this way. Before he didn't like his girl side because he felt like it was something he didn't want to be, but after hearing she just wanted to help and give him a better life, it bothered him that he was that stingy person before and neglected someone's help.

"I… I am sorry for doing that to you," he said apologetically.

"It's okay, I understand around the time you were not used to being me, but I am still here now and I still want to help you," the redhead said forgivingly.

Again Ranma questioned what she said because what was there that she could help him with, "What do you mean by help me? All it sounds like to me is that I have to solve any problems on my own because if you are part of who I am, then aren't you supposed to do what I do since we are the same person."

"Well… yes, but don't you remember what I said earlier. I am also your subconscious. Which means it is my responsibility to guide you down the right path and protect you. Even sometimes when you are not here I'll take over for you."

"Wait, take over for me?" Ranma asked confusedly.

"Of course, don't you remember when Akane hit use into the koi pond and you blacked out. You were not waking up anytime soon so I thought I could take your place until you were ready to wake up."

"That was you," Ranma said surprised to hear that this was the same girl that was there for him when he thought he was a girl. Although, it does make sense that she was there for him since she is his subconscious and she has been a part of him for this long.

"Yes, that was me. Akane didn't like us when we were a girl and you came back when she hit me into the koi pond." She said sadly as she transitioned onto something else related to what she was talking about. "That is why I wanted to talk to you about the people you know in your life and how you actually feel about them."

"What do you mean?"

The redhead just held onto his hand and brought it towards her. "You don't need to lie to me, I am you, and I know how you really feel, but I need you to be honest with me if you want me to help you."

When he heard that, he knew she was telling the truth because he understood the first time there are different people around him that he feels about, but he just didn't know how to respond since he didn't know who she was talking about. He then had second thoughts about asking who she was talking about since that would lead up to answering more questions he doesn't feel comfortable with. He then remained silent and decided not to answer.

The redhead just squeezed his hands harder as she sensed he was uncomfortable and she said something to comfort him, "It's ok to tell me, I am you. I can never hurt you with what you tell me. All I want is to help you and be part of your life. Just tell me how you feel about everyone in your life. More specifically tell me the ones that are always around trying to get something from you. You don't need to be afraid to answer, whatever you do, we do together."

After hearing that Ranma was now calm and his head was more clear to think about her question. How does he really feel about everyone around him.

His fiancées always get mad at him just because he can't give them what they want. It's like how Akane hits him for not being a guy or how Shampoo wants to take him home with her, but she does a dirty trick on him for not marrying her.

Then his enemies just attack him from behind whenever they feel like it so that way they could have the advantage even though he has helped them before. It like when he was younger and he tried to help Ryoga go back home, but now he attacks him on a daily basis just because he stole some bread when they were younger.

And then there is his family. Genma has been using him his entire life to get away with many things, including convincing his own mother to take him away for twelve years. And if he didn't come back the way he was supposed to be then he would be forced to commit seppuku.

How can his mother even force him to do such a thing? All he wanted was to meet his mom and avoid all this insanity that has been around him, but now he can't because of that contract. Would she really be that upheld on him committing to the contract.

He didn't know the answer, but the more he thought about all those people he has met had one thing in common about how he felt about them.

He then took a deep breath and responded to the redheaded girl, "I feel as if… no one even cares about me."

"And why do you feel that way?" She followed up.

"I feel that way because… hardly anyone even thinks about how I feel or what I want. Everyone just sees me as some kind of tool that they can use to benefit themselves. That is not what I want." He said lowly depressed.

The redhead just cried after hearing that because that is how she feels too. She feels like no one cares about her and they don't even want her unless she is being used for something good. She is crying for both him and herself since she is side of how Ranma actually feels and he is this sad.

"I understand how you feel. But now that you said that, let me ask you what do you want?"

Ranma knew immediately what he wanted in his life, "I just want to be accepted."

"Then find someone who will be with us and accept us for us. Father, Akane, and Mr. Tendo don't like me, and there might be others that will feel the same way. Please don't leave me because they are trying to get rid of me, I just want to be part of your life." She said trying to advise him as best she could.

It sounded like to him, she was trying to say to find someone else to be his fiancé. Why would he do that, when he knows it's not fair to drop Akane for someone else. Even if that was the case who would even want to be with him and feel that way for him.

"If you are asking me to drop Akane as my fiancé then I won't do it. It's not fair to do that to her and I'm sure we can work something out to make her accept us."

"Then answer me something if you really feel like you think you want to be with Akane… Do you want to marry Akane because you really love her, or are you doing it because of the agreement between the Tendo and Saotome to marry off one another's children? And think carefully about this because I'll know if your lying. How do you really feel about Akane?"

Ranma went over the redheads words and he knew she was serious. So he obeyed to take his time and think about her question.

How does he feel about Akane?

In order to answer that he had to think about what he and her have been through together. He thought about the good times he has had with Akane, and there have been times when they go out to eat ice cream. Then there is the times when she goes and save her when she is in a bad situation and they try to solve it together. There have even been times where she has tried to cook for him, but it wouldn't taste right.

He did appreciate the effort of her trying to do something for him, but it would always end in him getting hit for not liking or trying her food. Kind to think of it, she hits him for a lot of stuff.

She obviously hits him right now for being a girl, but there has been times when she hits him when something isn't right, when he is with his other fiancé's, or he makes fun of her. He even remembered one when she hit him for no reason at all. Now he can admit that he did deserve to be hit for some of the reasons that he thought, but it's not right when Akane thinks it's okay to do that just because she doesn't like it. Too add in she doesn't even apologize for what she has done since she is too stubborn to do so and she wants to be right. Even if he did deserve to be hit, could there have been another solution instead of being hit.

It made him feel unappreciated that his fiancé would do that to him, after all he has done for her. Ranma has saved her life from Saffron, he tries to be nice to her, and he even took care of her sister for her. Why is Akane being rude with him when he is doing nice things? He is trying to be the best fiancé for her and yet she makes him feel terrible pain, resentfulness, and… regret.

It was hard for him to think to use that last word because he does love Akane. So why would he even think that? It was probably when he tried to work things out with her, it would end in a bad way, and nothing would ever change. He didn't like when she would do that and he would hate her for it.

That is when he would realize he knew what his answer was and he responded to the redhead.

"I don't know how I actually feel about Akane. I mean part of me still loves her, but with all she has done for me that love is slowly starting to fade away. I have tried to help her as best I can, but nothing seems to work. But just because I said that, doesn't mean I'm giving up, I'm going to still try everything I can do to make things work out between the two of us. I just hope what I can come up with works because I really want this to work out."

The redhead did feel that way as well, but part of her felt she didn't want Akane to be part of their life. There could have been someone better for them and she would try her best to guide him to that person.

"I know you love Akane, but I feel like there is nothing that can be worked out. But, I will not tell you to leave her just because I don't like it, I will leave that to you. Instead I will try to help you realize there could be someone else you love and you can be with them."

"I know you love Akane, but I feel like there is someone else better for you than her so you can be happy. Now I know you might not agree with this, but I at least know you love another person you know other than Akane. But I am not telling you to leave her for the other girl you love, I am here to let you consider what might be best for you."

"Which other fiancé are you talking about?" Ranma said confused as he was thinking who she could be talking about who he loved. As far as he was concerned, he didn't love any of his other fiancé's in that kind of an intimate relationship.

He has been friends with Ukyo ever since they were kids, but he would like it to remain that way between the two of them.

Then there was Shampoo, when she would try to force herself on him to be with her. He didn't like how Shampoo would do that to him and he wouldn't love her for that reason. Still Shampoo was a pretty nice girl when she isn't trying to take him home with him and he wished they could be friends for now instead of them having to marry due to their amazon laws.

Finally there was Kodachi, Ranma never even considered her to be his fiancé because she was too insane. He would like for the two of them to be friends, but based on how set she is on being with him, it probably never work out.

All three of those girls, he didn't love them, but why would the redhead even say that he loves someone else other than Akane. It was until the redhead spoke up to make realize what he was thinking was wrong.

"Who said anything about fiancé's?" The redhead said rhetorically. "You know you love someone else, but you just can't bring yourself to admit it."

It flustered his head with confusion about who she was talking about. "Who are you talking about? Who do I love?" He said a little demandingly.

"Kasumi." The redhead responded.

"Kasumi?" Ranma questioned.

"Yes, Kasumi. I know you love her because she is not like any other fiancé you have right now. She treats you right, she cares about you, and she even stuck up for you like no one has before. Why wouldn't you let her be you fiancé, if I remember correctly you don't need to marry Akane, you just need to marry a Tendo daughter." The redhead explained.

Ranma thought about what she said, and she was right, he did love Kasumi. Even during the day he admitted to himself that he did love her, but he didn't want to love her that way because it just wasn't right to think that way.

Kasumi has been the most nicest person he has ever met and she gave up her childhood to help support her family. That is all she has been doing her life and she hasn't been able to do what she wants to do because of that. So if he were to make her his new fiancé then he would just be taking away what she wants in her life and that was not fair to either of them.

"I can't do that to her, she has done too much for me. If I asked to be my fiancé then it's not fair to her because she deserves someone better than me and I would be taking away her chance of being with someone she actually love. Not to mention, my life is chaotic and if she gets involved in it then she might get hurt."

He made a very good point about what he said, and the redhead understood what he was saying. However she was about to say something that would change hide view about letting Kasumi be his fiancé.

"What about her? You know, she is hurting now. She had to take care of a family and fill the role of a mother, yet no one cared for her when she was doing that. That is until you came and watched over her. What I am telling you is that you are that person that Kasumi needs in her life because she deserves someone like you that's going to care for her. I am not telling leave Akane for Kasumi, I want you to at least think about who you want as your fiancé so you could be your fiancé. Whatever choice you make I will always be there with you."

What she said to him, made him think about who he wants as a fiancé. If he really was the person that Kasumi deserved then should he be with her in the first place? If so what about Akane what would happen if she broke the engagement with her? This just lead to ask a whole bunch a questions he didn't know how to answer. It was probably take some time to find out the answers so he will think about who he wants to be with if he chose a different fiancé.

For now he just thanked the redhead for trying to advise him. "I will think about what you said. It just might take me awhile to think things over. Thanks for everything, I hope I get to see you again." He said as walked off wondering how to leave where he was at right now.

The redhead caught up to him and she had some things to speak about before he left.

"Wait!"she exclaimed causing Ranma to stop.

"I want to ask you something… I want to know if you can do some things for me?" She asked sincerely as she really wanted something from him.

Ranma heard what she said and he understood that this was his subconscious so whatever he would do she would do as well. But she was also the girl that died at Jusenkyo and she probably doesn't have anything in her life besides him, so he will try his best to make her happy.

"Of course, you are me remember. Just ask me anything you want and I'll do it to make you happy."

That just made the redhead smile and she started crying a little for him giving her what she wants.

"Thank you, what I want from you is not much, but it will mean a lot to me if you did it."

She then gathered herself together and listed off what she wanted. "I know you feel like you would disrespect me if you were to explore my body, but my body is also yours. My hands, my breasts, my face, are all yours. So please, please yourself with my body."

Ranma just started blushing over what she just said because it sounded like she was giving him permission to be perverted with her body. He knew he now had her consent to do that kind of stuff to her body, but it felt wrong if he were to do that.

"I don't know how I should feel about that." He said shyly.

"That's okay if you don't want to do that, but you are more than welcome to do it. And if you don't feel like if you are up to it, then maybe what I want next may help you."

"What else do you want?" He said curiously.

"Well if you wouldn't want to do any of that stuff then maybe I can. If you want to do this when you don't feel like being around, is it okay I take your place for you."

Ranma was confused by what she was saying, "I don't get what your trying to say."

"I mean, if you don't want to deal with anything in your life why don't I take over for you. It would be like when I took over for you when Akane knocked us into the koi pond and I can help you be more feminine when you aren't around. I will be doing everything for you, but you will still be aware of what's happening around you to remember what I have done. All you need to do is close your eyes, think about me, then let me do everything for you to make this happen."

It sounded weird that she was asking this of him, but she has been only looking over him for so long, she must want a live a life outside of that. Though he liked the idea of letting her take his place for him, he liked it better when he knew he would be fully aware of what's going on so nothing bad happens. He couldn't see any harm in doing this so he agreed to it.

"I think I would like that, thanks. I might want to try that out soon."

Now the redhead moved on to the third thing she wanted from Ranma. "What I want from you next is very simple when you are a girl. I would like for you to use my name when you are me."

When she said that Ranma didn't mind a simple name change for his girl side, but the problem was he has been talking for her for this long and he still doesn't even know her name. He thought she was supposed to him and they would share the same name, but why was she asking for him to use her name if he didn't even know it.

"I'm sorry for asking this late, but what is your name?"

The redhead just smiled cutely at him and she responded, "you already know my name, you gave it to me whenever your mother is around."

Ranma listened to her and he knew what she was talking. He now knew what her name was and it was one that he came up for himself. "Your name is Ranko."

Ranko just smiled and nodded as she likes that name.

Ranma smiled as well because he likes that name as well since it is very fitting for his girl side. "Alright your name is Ranko whenever I am you."

Ranko just smiled brighter when he said that, but after a little while she began to lightly cry sad.

Ranma was concern for her now because just a second ago she was happy, but what could have made her so sad this fast.

"Hey, are you okay?" He said concernedly.

Ranko just looked up at him with her watery eyes and spoke somberly. "The last thing I want from you… Please do anything you can to meet your mother… Before I died, I never got the chance to meet my mother because she died when I was still born. Then my father never even loved me because I only loved woman and he disowned me for that. I have never truly had a family before and I really want to be part of one that will love me. I don't even want your father to be my father because he is a bad man, but your mother is so loving and caring I only hope she could love and accept the both of us."

What Ranma heard was truly said because he had no idea Ranko felt this way. He is her only chance of having a family and he is going to promise to make everything happen for her.

"I swear I will do everything I can to give you what you want." Ranma said as he crossed his heart.

The redhead stopped crying and she leaned in and gave Ranma a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." She said softly as she started to fade away into Ranma's body signifying she is always going to be a part of him.

* * *

Kasumi was in her room sound asleep thinking about one person, Ranma. She has really loved the person he has been the last couple of days, but now he would be going back to school tomorrow and she won't spend as much time with him. She likes spending time with Ranma when she helped her try on different dresses, help do the chores around the house, and even talk about what is going on.

She wished she could be his fiancé instead of Akane because she wanted to spend more time with him than her. Ranma is not what Akane says about being a rude perverted baka and she couldn't understand why she could think that. If she honestly feels that way about him, then why is she still his fiancé when she doesn't trust him if he is that kind of person?

She didn't know why, but all she could think about now was the poor mistreatment her family has been giving to him. Just because he accepted he is also a girl and he wants to act like one doesn't mean it's a bad thing when he understands when he recognizes that he is a boy when a boy and a girl when a girl. So why wouldn't they accept him that way?

Was it because of the society they live in today they don't see it fit to marry a woman off to another woman. Maybe they are worried that Ranma would get so used to being a girl he would never want to be a man again. Or it could be the two fathers trying to hitch the young couple already so they could have everything go right for them.

Whatever their reason was for not accepting Ranma, it just wasn't right they would treat her so badly for being a girl. Even when she showed them complete respect and politeness today, they still didn't let her be. How could they want to disrespect such a sweet, innocent, polite, and respectful beautiful girl?

It also felt like to her, her family was also disrespecting herself as well because Ranma has acted a lot like Kasumi from the way she talks, looks, and acts.

Why can't they just accept Ranma?

She didn't know the answer, but she just fell asleep thinking over what she thought.

* * *

 _Kasumi's dream_

Kasumi was opening her eyes and it was blurry when she opened them. She rubbed her eyes and when her vision was clear she could see where she was at. However, she had no clue where she was because she was in a white cloudy voided area. There was nothing else, just herself.

She then started to walk around for a while to see if she can find out where she was at, but it was to no prevail when she couldn't find anything.

"Is anyone here? If so can you please help me? I don't know where I am" She yelled out in hoping to get a response, but there was none showing that anyone was there with her.

However, she did hear a faint noise in the distance. She couldn't make out what it was so she decided to follow it to see where it was going.

When she was getting closer and closer, the sound became clear to make out and it sounded like something was clinging against something.

When the noise was loud enough, she stopped to see where it was coming from. She then spin around to see where it was coming from, but nothing was there.

After that, the noise clinging stopped and now there was nothing, but pure silence.

"I can help you." A woman's voice said behind her to break the silence.

Kasumi heard the voice and she turned around to see who it was talking to her. When she saw who it was, it brought her to tears to see who it was. She saw a woman in a blue kimono while she was stirring a spoon in a cup. The woman's hair was a dark ocean blue color, her skin was soft and pale, and her eyes were a very hazel brown.

It was overwhelming for her to see this woman, but the first thing she could do was run up to the woman and hug her. Kasumi just cried into the women's shoulder and she said one thing…

"Mother…"

She knew that this was her mother, Kikiko Tendo. She has never forgotten what her mother had looked like and now that she is here, it feels so special to see someone she has seen for a very long time.

The older woman hugged her child back, and comforted her. "There, There. There is no need to cry."

Kasumi pulled away and quickly calmed down for her mother. "I'm sorry, it's just been so long since I last saw you, I never expected this." She said somberly yet excitedly.

Kikiko just smiled at her child and kissed her on the cheek. "I love all my daughters and this does feel so very special to see my own child again. Why don't we talk about what you have done over a bowl of ramen?"

Kasumi agreed to that, and she walked along with her mother to a set table with a hot bowl ready to eat.

Both women sat down and they ate their ramen. After that, she spoke. "So tell me, what have you been doing ever since my passing?"

When she first heard this, Kasumi thought about the most interesting things she has done to tell to her mother. However, when she was thinking about it, nothing special has come to mind. All she was thinking about was taking care of the family for the last couple of years, but that was it. Surely there had to be something special that has happened in her life to tell her mother. But the more she tried to think about it, nothing ever came.

Kikiko was watching her child in silence after she has asked that question, and it took her a long time for her just to answer a simple question. She then thought she was deciding what to tell her first so she reassured about what to do.

"Kasumi dear, you don't need to overthink it. Just tell me the first thing that comes to your mind."

If only it was that easy for her because there was nothing interesting about her filling in for the role of her mother and having to take care of a whole entire family by herself. she kept thinking of what to say, but the only other thing that comes to her mind was just recently, and she wasn't sure if she should say it or not because it didn't seem that interesting. Then again it was better than not having an answer for her mother so she said it anyways.

"Well… We have gotten two new guests staying with us for quite some time now, and the way they are… they are very exciting."

"Ahh yes, your father's friend and his son, Genma and Ranma Saotome. I have seen over them before and they are quite the show. What else has happened in your life." Kikiko said as she took a sip from her cup.

Kasumi couldn't think of anything else because that's the only thing that has happened in her life in the last few years. Now thinking about it there was nothing special about her life because she had to fill in for the role of a mother for her family. She has been doing all the cooking, cleaning, and shopping, and that is it. There hasn't been anything that she has achieved on her own, no special occasions she has been on, or no love interest she has been with. All she saw in herself now was nothing more than just a house maid.

It is sad that she had to think about that, but it is true what else can say to her mother. She just looked down at her lap ashamed that she has done nothing with her life and has nothing else to tell her mother.

Kikiko looked at her child and she saw her drop her head. She had an idea about what she might be thinking about so she asked her, "Is that it? Is that all you have to say?"

Kasumi just peeked her head up and she knew she was right. All she did was nodded then back down thinking that her mother might be disappointed in her for what she said.

"You don't need to be ashamed, my child. I have been watching over you and your sisters every day, and I know you haven't done much since you are helping support this family. But that is why I am here, I'm here to help you turn your life around the way you want it to be."

"Really! But how are you going to do that?" Kasumi said.

"It's really simple, all I'm going to ask you is what do you want. So what is it that you want so I can guide you to a happy life?"

Kasumi had to really think about this because what her mother was offering her was a chance to help change her life. However, it didn't take too long to think about what she wanted because these were two things that she wants that could change her life.

There was only one problem with it what she wants and she has to be realistic about what she wants. She knows that one of the two things she wants wasn't going to be right to ask from her mother and she would probably look down on for asking her that. But the other thing she wanted seemed to be reasonable and maybe she could help her since it also involved her father. Having made up her mind already, she told her mother what she wanted.

"I would really like to go back to school to study to become a nurse someday."

Her mother just smiled at that because she liked the idea of what her daughter wanted to do with her life. She could live a wealthy lifestyle, meet new people, and enjoy what she does. But in order for that to happen she needed her daughter to listen to what she had to say because it would get her what she wanted.

"That is a wonderful choice, but now that you said that here is how I am going to help you. I said I'll help you, but I'm no longer alive and the best I can do to help you is give you advice. So if you really want to be a nurse someday you have to find someone that you love, only then would you live a life the way you want it."

Kasumi was now surprised by what her mother said because how can finding someone she loves, help her become a nurse someday.

"How would that solve anything?" Kasumi asked.

"It will help because your father would have to deal with the person that you are with to make sure they will keep you happy. If you were to be with someone you love, care for them, and tell them about what you want to be, then they will do anything to keep you happy. that will cause him to agree with your partner and then you will get what you want. The only thing you have to do is be with the person you love. So be honest with me, who do you love so I can guide you to the life you want?"

What her mother said right now was the second thing she wanted and it was to have love with someone. The only reason she didn't say that earlier was because she does love someone, but it would be selfish to ask for that person from her mother. She tried to think of what to say next for what her mother, but nothing came out of her mouth as time passed by and silenced was all that remained.

"You know, I thought you would answer by now since you have admitted that you do love someone." Kikiko said in a sarcastic tone.

She almost panicked when her mother said that because how did she know that. No matter, she would make up a quick lie to avoid a response from what her mother said.

"When did I say that?"

Kikiko only frowned at her daughter and she crossed her arms, "It's really immature of you to lie to me when you know what I'm talking about. When you went to that cat restaurant to get advice from that woman that is when you admitted you love someone. I know exactly who you love, I just need you to admit it to me so I know you really want to be with that person."

Kasumi was now in distraught because she didn't want to admit about who she loved to her mother. But she already knew who she was in love with, so there was no point in keeping it a secret anymore from her. She then thought she could explain to her mother why she didn't admit in the first place so she would understand why She didn't want to say anything about it. So she was ready to tell her mother the truth, she took a deep breath and admitted.

"I am sorry for lying to you. I just didn't want you to think that I was selfish for asking me who I loved, but now that you already know there is no point in hiding it anymore. If you are fine with me admitting who I love, then I will tell you, and I love Ranma." Kasumi said guilty.

"Why do you sound ashamed my child? You did nothing wrong."

"I thought it would disappoint you that I would say that. We both know he is Akane's fiancé and it wouldn't be right if I thought about him like that."

Kikiko only stayed quiet for a little bit of time and she only sighed. She thought about what she said and she responded to her. "I would be disappointed in you for thinking that way, if it were for the wrong reasons. I can see that you really love the boy and you have been daydreaming of him as of late. He has treated you better than anyone has before and you have been the same towards him. I've even seen the quality time you have spent with the boy when he is a girl. You just enjoy being with him and I can see it. So if you really want to be with him then take the engagement away from your sister, become his new fiancé, and you can have all you want. I don't see what is wrong anything wrong in doing that, and even if there is what is the worst that could happen." She said optimistically.

Here, was her mother telling her to take what she wanted, but at what cost. Listening to what her mother just said right now, she couldn't understand why she said that because there is one bad thing that could happen if she took the engagement and that was the reason why she didn't want to ask for Ranma to be her fiancé.

"Mother, about what you said… What about Ranma and Akane? Ranma told me he is trying to be the best fiancé he can for her. If I was to become his fiancé then I would just make everything he was working for all for nothing because I took it away from him. It's not fair to do that to him when he is in love with Akane."

That was a fair point to be made, but Kikiko would have never said any of this stuff unless she knew what she was saying. There is a purpose that she wants Kasumi to take away from this so she understands that what she is doing is fair.

"I love you and your sisters so much, but I also think it's fair to give all of you what you deserve. I have been looking over Akane and I see that she hasn't been taking care of Ranma as she should be. The poor boy has tried to make her happy, but she constantly hits, accuses, and complains about him so much, and it doesn't seem to me she does deserve to be with him for treating him so poorly. Even his and your father abuses him by trying to correct him when there is nothing that needs to be corrected about him. Especially how he wants to be a girl, she still isn't safe from them."

After that she then held three her fingers to list how all three of those people are being towards Ranma. "Akane has been too unappreciative towards him, his father abuses him, and your father doesn't even care to help him. How is he supposed to marry Akane when none of them treat him with respect."

"Ranma has always been the subject of abuse and he is in pain because of it. But that can all go away if you become his fiancé and treat him right like they haven't before. So if you really love Ranma then he is all yours, all you need to do is take away the engagement from your sister and become his fiancé."

What she said made her think a lot because there were many good reasons why she can be Ranma's new fiancé. Akane has gotten many chances to be with Ranma and every time she gets them, she always messes it up. Why should she get another chance when she doesn't go out of her way to show she actually cares about her fiancé.

At least Kasumi shows a little love and affection towards him to make him feel appreciated. Even if she did become his fiancé, she could help him with being girl much easier since that is what makes him happy and she wouldn't want that to not happen.

So why wasn't she taking the engagement, she has every right to be his fiancé, but she still feels like it would be wrong if she did it. No matter what she thought, it felt like if she wanted to be Ranma's fiancé then she would be forcing him to be her fiancé. That wasn't right because she doesn't want to force herself on him like when many of his other fiancé's do that to him then she would be no different.

She wasn't sure which choice she should make since they could possibly lead to him getting hurt. She then looked at her mother and said what was on her mind.

"I don't know if I want to do that. If I were to be Ranma's fiancé then I would want him to choose me at least. I don't want to be forceful with and tell him he is my new fiancé. It just isn't right and I would never want to do that." Kasumi said caringly.

After hearing what her daughter said Kikiko just smiled at her. "That is what I was hoping you would say. You were not being selfish and immediately take the engagement away, you thought about it and considered to let him make his own choice about who he wants, that is caring of you. However, the choice is up to you if you want to take the engagement or wait till he ask you. Whatever choice you make, just know it is going to be the right one if you treat him right… But if I were you I would take the engagement now and not wait any longer because he is hurting and he needs you in his life."

"Mother I don't know if I want to take the engagement now, I think it'll be better if I just wait and maybe I can work up to Ranma to choose me." Kasumi said understanding as she didn't feel comfortable with what her mom advised her to do.

A look of disappointment appeared on Kikiko's face and she didn't like that her daughter wasn't taking that opportunity. Kasumi is willing to let Ranma get hurt instead of getting him out of the relationship he is now because she is not sure of it. She then got an idea of what to do and she looked at her cup.

"Why don't you look down at your bowl. I saw this earlier today and when I did see it, I was really disappointed in Akane."

Kasumi did as she was told and she looked down. When she looked, she saw an image of Doctor Tofu and Ranma, as a girl, sitting together. From the looks of it this happened after Akane hit Ranma because she remembered her saying Tofu looked after her to make sure she was okay.

But when she took a closer look at the cup she saw that Ranma was crying and she said something to the doctor.

Ranma just looked at him and she spoke softly. "Do you remember when I told you, when Kasumi was teaching me to become a proper woman?"

Tofu only nodded to what she said, but he had no idea why she was bringing this up right now.

Ranma then explained herself after he responded about what Kasumi was teaching her. "Well one of the first things that she taught me was to be more open about my feelings, and the way Akane has hit me before…" She choked last minute from saying what she was going to say because it was so hurtful to think about.

"What is about Akane that you want to say?"

Ranma then took a deep breath and she spoke. "That way that Akane hits me, is it has always hurt and I cannot bear to hide the pain anymore." Even more tears fell down her face when she said that.

After watching that, Kasumi was mad at Akane for making her fiancé cry like that and she can see why her mother wanted to take the engagement away because what she said was true, Ranma is in pain. But she didn't know which choice to make because she doesn't want to be forceful or hurt Ranma like that. She really needed to think about this and see what was better for Ranma.

"Now that you have seen what I am talking about, think about this carefully because he is already enough pain. I know you don't want to hurt him, but what will be better, you being his fiancé so you two can live a happy life, or let Akane keep abusing him so he is in more pain." Kikiko said.

Kasumi was still flustered with disappointment with her sister, and she couldn't comprehend what her mother told her to make a response."I don't know what to do right now. I am very upset with Akane right now for making Ranma cry like that and it is preventing me from thinking straight. Please tell me, if I were to become Ranma's fiancé then what can I do to please him."

"Just do what you have been doing, treat him with respect, show him love and affection, and eventually he'll never want to leave you. But, there is also one thing you need to do for him in your role of the relationship."

Kasumi raised her eyebrows in suspicion to what her mother was talking about and she couldn't think what else she needed to do to be Ranma's fiancé.

Kasumi was about to speak, but it didn't take long for her mother to speak first about what to do next. "You need to fill in a little bit of the role of the male in the relationship."

What she said made Kasumi shocked and she gasped over that. Her mother just told her to become the man in the relationship, but why she told her that she doesn't know.

"You want me to become a man! But why? I am a woman." Kasumi questioned as she said in an exaggerated tone.

Kikiko held her finger up and spoke. "I'm not telling you to become a man, I'm telling you to fill a tiny role of the male partner in the relationship. Think about this, you already promised Ranma you would teach him how to be a proper woman whenever he is a girl, well you need to fill in for that role so that way she is safe and feels comforted to be with you. You don't need to dress like a man, act like a man, or even become a man. All I am telling you is to protect her because she protected many other people, but no one wants to protect her."

It sounded a bit relieving when she said that, but it also made sense. If Kasumi was going to be with Ranma then she was going to be with another woman as well. This was showing that if she really does love Ranma then she would protect her to make sure she can live a happy life as a woman as well. This reminded her of when she defended her against Akane for being rude to her. So if she can defend her like that, then maybe she can protect her against anyone else who tries to harm her.

"I'll try my best to make sure no one would hurt Ranma like that."

"Of course you will, I know because before you can be his fiancé, you need to apologize to him first."

"Apologize, for what?" Kasumi questioned, she was confused about what she was talking about because what does she have to apologize for. She then thought about and she couldn't think of a thing that she has done to Ranma to owe him an apology. Not that she wouldn't mind doing it, but she would only do it if she knew what she was apologizing for.

"For lying to him."

"Lying? What am I lying about?" Kasumi said shockingly.

She then explained to her what she was doing since it isn't that clear for her to realize. "It May not seem like it, but right now you are lying to him. You know something that you don't want to tell him and he is getting hurt because of it. If you don't tell him what he needs to know and apologize then it will only going to get worse for him. I am saying this to you now, Tell him how you really feel and what he deserves. You are also taking advantage of him like that by not telling him what you are hiding…"

"Do. Not. Take. Advantage. Of him. He hasn't done anything to you to deserve that." Kikiko said strictly.

It was vague to Kasumi to think what she was talking about. She couldn't understand how she was lying or taking advantage of Ranma when she hasn't done anything to him. "I don't know what you are talking about." She said innocently.

"Like I said it is not clear for you to understand what I am talking about, but you need to think about this and realize what I'm saying. I know you love him but you did him wrong when you used him when he was hurt emotionally and physically. Don't think just because you help him, he has to return the favor because that is what you did."

It was now a little clearer now about what she was talking about, but she wanted to neglect what she said about taking advantage of Ranma because she has done no such thing to him. Still she couldn't understand why her mother would even think that way.

"Mother, how could I want to take advantage of Ranma? I want to help him for helping me so much, I just feel so sad for him for being hurt so much."

Kikiko just smirked at her and she brought something up to her. Just like that she went from being stern to innocent looking. "I am going to love your reaction when I tell you what I mean… I can tell you two things you are doing to him."

"The first one is when you two were in the furo and you suggested for him to take a warm bath. He was still sad from thinking he wouldn't be loved by his mother, yet you turned to him and asked to join him. He didn't want to do that, but you kept on insisting to join since you didn't want to take one alone. Tell me, did you really feel that way or did you just want to be closer to him. I think it is the second choice because you were very pleased when she was taking a bath with you and when she turned around to see you, I know the first place you looked."

After that Kasumi was now blushing red because she knows what she was talking about. It was embarrassing that she thought that, but she was only trying to make sure she was okay when she saw those bruises.

Before she could think any further, her mother continued talking.

"Or tell me when you were in the furo again to help Ranma and he took off your clothes to change back. You were staring at him awfully a lot when he was in his underwear, or should I say she. Whichever one it was, I know that is why you got that nosebleed."

The way she made it sound, she understood what she was trying to say. In the times Ranma has been hurt she sees a way to get closer to him and that isn't right for her to do. Just like that, Kasumi is being what Akane calls her fiancée, a pervert. That was not okay to do that to Ranma, especially when he is a girl and she has been so nice to her. She only looked down on herself, upset she did something like that to a person she loves.

"You have a lot to apologize for young lady. Ranma manners has been a lot like yours and you used him for your own game. So before you ask him to be your fiancé, think of every bad thing you have done to him and apologize for it. Only then you will have what you want in your life to make you happy."

Kasumi really felt bad for doing that and she was going to listen to her mother and apologize to Ranma. She still wasn't sure about taking the engagement, but for sure she needs to apologize to him for doing that.

"I will think of every bad thing I have done to Ranma. I feel so sorry for doing that to him."

After she said that, Kikiko got up from her seat and slowly walked to Kasumi. She then hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. "Please Kasumi, don't wait any longer. Let Ranma be your fiancé so I can see you happy, I just want what's best for you. And always remember, I'll be watching over you, I will always love you, and remember what I taught you, take care of the ones who care for you the most so could always be happy."

When that was said, Kikiko faded away, and Kasumi was now left in the clouded void by herself again.

* * *

 **Hey guys I'm back. Let me know what you guys think about this chapter because I feel this chapter took me longer than usual. That is because I wanted to rush it a little to get back to my other story that I am working on with a friend so I wouldn't keep him waiting. Also I have work and it is hard to write stories on the job. Anyways if you guys want me to rewrite this chapter or add something then tell me and I will do it because I feel this was a little rushed. That is all that I have to say, so I will see you guys in the next chapter and make sure to comment what you guys think.**


	12. TodayIsMyBirthday

Hey guys,

Just like last year I did this, and I want to do it again this year. Today is my birthday, and I know some of you guys have gave me shit for posting about this by using one of my more popular stories, but I remember last year you guys told me it was okay to be selfish on my story, so I am doing it anyways. It would make me glad if some of you guys would just wish me a happy birthday and go on to some of my stories and comment what has been your favorite parts so far, I am really interested to know. Also, as always if any of you guys want to give new ideas for my stories just comment and if I come across yours I might consider it.

Anyways, onto something else I wanted to talk about. As some of you know I do not have the best schedule when it comes to my stories, and it usually done when I finish writing the story and I don't review it at all. I feel I should apologize for that since I am leaving you guys on a cliffhanger for a while until the next chapter comes out. I am really sorry about that, but I have been dealing with a lot with school, finals are coming up, and I had to work two jobs at the same time, so it is very hard for me to work on my stories. However, I still plan to finish these stories and all I want from you guys is to comment what you want to read. Just ask and you may receive.

Anyways, that is all I have to say, but for your troubles here is an idea I have been playing with for the next chapter. I am planning on doing a part of the story where it is dedicated to Ranma's birthday. I got the idea today from watching an episode of Ranma and since it is my birthday today, it got me thinking that the show doesn't ever reveal when his birthday actually took place. I found that interesting since you can play around with that idea a lot and I have something special I am going to do with that idea.

That is all I have to say, make sure you guys go on to "Kasumi Cares" or "Turn Your or Turn Your Face" and comment what is your favorite part of the story or what you would like to see. Don't forget to say happy birthday because this part of the story will be replaced with the next chapter when I am done with it. And Thank you guys for always being to read what I write.

As always don't forget to comment what you guys like and I will see you guys in the next story.


End file.
